Story Of Us
by ChieYHanHun
Summary: DRABBLES ONLY ! REQUEST OPEN . Berkisar tentang hubungan cinta yang manis antara Lu Han dan Sehun . and this is only Hanhun . No Hunhan . Okay ?
1. Chapter 1

Drabble Of HanHun

Main cast : Luhan , Sehun &amp; EXO

Main pairing : HanHun &amp; others side

Rated ?

Genre ?

Note : This story is mine ! No copy or plagiat ! The storyline and plot was mine also ! Luhan mine also ≧﹏≦

WARNING !

BOYXBOY

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HEY ! I'm back with new stories ! Please read my other two stories , ' Heart Stealer' and ' I love Him and I like Her '. Review juseyo.

Drabble for HanHun is here. Open request ! Only personal message and review will be replied.

Dan siapa yang ingin request , sila ikutin prosedur ini yah ∩_∩ :

Nama :

Storyline / plot :

Other character :

Genre : Angst ? Romance ? Or ?

Rated : M ? K+ or ?

gender : Genderswith for ukes only or Boy.

Dan PM atau review aja yah. Jika drabbles ini tidak mendapat sambutan , mudah , aku akan delete. Lagi bosan nih , jadi cepat yah ! Request is open for you all my darlings reader :* muachhhh.

Wave love with Luhan and Sehun.

Hugs and kisses with EXO memberdeul !

.

.

.

.

.

.

Review juseyo !

TBC or Just The End ?

Its up to you guys ! /Puppy eyes/ smilling cutely like Sehun/wink like Luhan.


	2. Morning Like This

# Morning Like this

# Lu Han, Sehun

# Angst, Romance

# Drabble prompt : Sehun being a naughty and a gentle Lu Han

####

Tangan kecil nan halus itu menyusuri kontur wajah tampan yang sedang nyenyak dalam tidurnya. Terkadang dahinya berkerut dan sukses membuat pemilik tangan halus itu terkekeh pelan. Setelah beberapa saat tidak mendapat respon seperti yang ia inginkan, si pemilik tangan halus itu mencubit kecil hidung mancung sosok yang masih betah tidur itu.

" Hey, wake up." Bisiknya kecil. Ia mengigit pelan cuping telinga sosok yang sedang tidur itu sebelum menyandarkan pipi tembamnya di pundak sosok itu.

" Give me another five minutes, Lu Sehun."

Sehun, si pemilik tangan halus itu menggeleng kecil. Jemari halusnya kembali menyusuri sosok itu bedanya ia menyusuri jemarinya di punggung sosok itu.

" Its already 12:00 pm, Lu Han. Wake up. Aku mau kencan denganmu."

" Sebentar, Hun. Aku lelah."

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Ia memindah tubuhnya agar menindih tubuh Lu Han yang sedikit tegap darinya itu. Tidak peduli akan erangan sebal yang datang darinya.

" Ayolah, Han. Bangun."

" Eunghh. Kau berat, Hunnie." Adunya tapi tidak menyingkir Sehun agar menjauh dari punggungnya.

Sehun mengubah posisinya. Membiarkan dadanya bertindih dengan punggung Lu Han. Meskipun ketinggiannya jauh beda dari Lu Han, ia tidak peduli. Bibirnya mengecup beberapa kali pipi Lu Han. Terkadang menjilat kecil cuping telinga kekasihnya itu.

" Lu Seh, please." Gumam Lu Han. Tona suaranya benar-benar seperti orang yang terlalu mengantuk.

" Aku tidak akan berhenti selagi kau belum bangun, Han. Wake up already !"

Dengan dengusan kecil, Lu Han membalikkan posisi mereka. Ia kini memerangkap tubuh kecil itu. Jadilah Sehun kini di bawah tubuh Lu Han. Mata polosnya menatap Lu Han.

" Why so naughty, eum ?" Nafas Lu Han menderu di leher Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum kecil. Ia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Lu Han. Memeluk erat sosok itu. Membiarkan Lu Han tenggelam di pelukannya.

" Because I'm your wife. That's why." Ucapnya dengan nada riang, tidak melihat senyuman kecil yang Lu Han ukirkan.

" Cliche answer."

" I'm telling you the truth."

Lu Han memutar bola matanya malas. Ia perlahan menahan berat tubuhnya. Menatap jauh ke dasar mata Sehun yang cantik bersinar.

" Let me sleep for a few hour then we'll go to our date, deal ?"

Sehun menggeleng imut. Kedua tangannya tetap memeluk leher Lu Han. " Shireo. Aku tidak mau. Don't sleep all day long. Emangnya apa kau beruang hibernasi, hah ?"

" Tapi aku lelah, Hunnie."

Sehun mendengus kasar. Ia menolak tubuh Lu Han pelan, tetapi berhasil membuat namja itu menjauh.

" Sudah sana. If you want to sleep, then sleep. I'm going out with Kai. That's it. Sleep well, Mr Lu Han." Dan ingin berdiri dari ranjang besar milik mereka berdua itu tetapi tangan Lu Han lebih pantas. Ia menarik pergelangan tangan Sehun dan membawa namja manis itu masuk ke pelukannya.

" Let me goooo ~~!" Sehun menumbuk pelan dada Lu Han. Ia tidak mau melihat wajah itu.

Lu Han malah mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia menenggelamkan wajah manis Sehun ke ceruk lehernya. Menghirup aroma manis seorang Sehun yang selalu berhasil membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang.

" You such a brat, Lu Sehun."

" You love me though."

" No I don't."

" Then what ?"

Lu Han melonggarkan pelukannya sebelum menatap Sehun dengan pandangan hangat nan kasihnya.

" I love you for life and even for our next life."

Blush

Lu Han tertawa saat melihat Sehun berusaha menyembunyikan wajah nya dari pandangan mata rusa indah itu.

" I hate you, Lu Han."

" Well, I love you too Lu Seh."

Dan pagi mereka hanya di hiasi kecupan ringkas dan ucapan cinta.

Kerana mereka saling melengkapi dan mencintai, semuanya indah.

####

So, this is my first drabble .

maybe not a full fluffy. But i' try my best .

kepada yang sudah request, maafkan Chiey. Drabble hanya pendek. karna Chiey tidak punya waktu untuk nulis panjang-panjang.

maafkan Chiey

mind to review ?

apa Chiey harus meneruskan drabble seterusnya ? please , Chiey butuh semangat dari kalian

bows and hugs and kisses


	3. My Fallen Angel

# My Fallen Angel

# Lu Han, Sehun

# Angst

# Drabble prompt : Sehun seorang malaikat Tuhan yang mencintai Lu Han dan rasa cinta itu harus membuat dia mengorbankan dirinya.

####

" Kau sangat cantik, Sehunna." Ucap Lu Han penuh dengan nada cinta. Tangannya mengelus sudut wajah Sehun yang dulunya berisi tetapi kini malah sudah tirus. Bahkan bibirnya yang memerah sudah berubah pucat. Kulitnya yang sememangnya pucat bertambah pucat, seolah setetes darah tidak ada di sana.

Meskipun begitu, bagi Lu Han, Sehun tetap yang terindah di matanya. Sehun tetap yang tercantik di mindanya. Hanya Sehun yang bisa membuat ia merasakan jatuh cinta setiap harinya. Hanya Sehun, sang malaikat nya.

Sosok indah itu tersenyum kecil. Kedua tangannya terletak di atas perutnya yang rata. Ia mencuba menggerakkan tangannya namun nihil. Ia sudah terlalu lemah.

Karna dia seorang malaikat yang sudah memutuskan untuk jatuh cinta kepada manusia. Seorang malaikat yang sudah jatuh cinta kepada manusia automatis sayap indahnya akan hilang. Dia persis seorang manusia setelah itu.

Tetapi...

Cukup tiga bulan, semuanya akan hilang. Sang malaikat akan hilang seperti cahaya putih di udara. Seperti pelangi yang ada setelah hujan berhenti. Sang malaikat akan kembali kepada Tuhan dan meninggalkan sosok manusia yang mereka cintai.

" Aku mencintaimu, Lu." Suara itu masih saja merdu di telinga Lu Han. Ia menggengam tangan halus itu lalu membawanya ke bibir, mengecupnya beberapa kali.

" Aku lebih mencintaimu, Malaikatku." Lu Han mengusap pelan cincin yang menghiasi jemari manis Sehun. Cincin yang sama dengannya.

Sehun tersenyum lemah. Ia cuba mengatur nafasnya. Dan rasanya sesak sekali melihat seseorang yang kau cintai berjuang dengan sendirinya.

Andai saja ia bisa mengambil sedikit kesakitan yang Sehun rasakan.

Andai saja ia bisa memikul rasa perit yang Sehun rasakan setiap kali dada itu naik turun dengan payahnya hanya untuk menghirup udara masuk ke jantungnya.

Andai saja ia bisa menghilangkan rasa pedih yang Sehun rasakan.

Andai saja ia bisa.

" Lu, setelah ini, kumohon lupakanlah aku."

Lu Han menggeleng laju. Tidak, bagaimana ia bisa melupakan seseorang yang bisa mencintai dia apa adanya ?

" Tidak. Kau tetap ada di hatiku, malaikat indahku. Mana mungkin aku bisa melupakan mu." Ia mengukir senyuman untuk melaikat indahnya itu. Mencoba kelihatan kuat.

Sehun tersenyum kecil. Ia berusaha menggerakkan tangannya meskipun ia bergetar tetapi dia berhasil meletak tapak tangannya di pipi Lu Han yang basah dek karna air mata.

" Kau sempurna, Lu. Aku mencintaimu, sangat dan sangat mencintaimu."

Airmata kembali menetes. Lu Han tidak kira Sehun akan memanggilnya cenggeng atau tidak manly, yang penting ia ingin Sehun tau.

Lu Han tidak akan sempurna tanpa Sehunnya.

Lu Han tidak akan tau untuk tersenyum tanpa Sehunnya.

Lu Han tidak akan hidup tanpa Sehunnya.

" Jangan menangis, Lu. Aku..." Sejenak nafasnya sesak. Dan Lu Han yang melihat cahaya yang mulai ada di hujung jemari kaki Sehun mulai panik. Airmatanya semakin deras.

" Don't. Don't go, Sehunna. Bawa aku bersamamu." Ia menekap wajah manis Sehun. Menatap anak mata Sehun yang berwarna kelabu itu.

Sungguh, mata itu mata yang terindah yang pernah Lu Han ketemui.

" Maafkan aku, Lu. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat dan sangat mencintaimu."

Lu Han bertambah panik. Malah Minseok yang entah kapan memasuki kamar yang ia kongsi bersama Sehun itupun tidak dipedulikan. Temannya itu menariknya mundur, menjauh dari sosok Sehun yang mulai menghilang di bawa oleh cahaya putih.

" Nooo ! Minseok, halang Tuhan dari mengambil Sehun ku. Jangan, jangan biarkan dia pergi."

Sehun menoleh ke sisi Lu Han. Mengukir senyuman manis dan indahnya terakhir kali buat Lu Han.

" Selamat tinggal, Lu Han. Selamat tinggal." Ucapnya kecil sebelum ia benar-benar di bawa pergi oleh cahaya putih itu.

Lu Han kaku.

Matanya tidak berkedip melihat kasur besar yang ia dan Sehun selalu ada di sana.

Ia membiarkan airmatanya tetap mengalir. Mengalir dengan deras. Menangisi malaikat Tuhan yang ia sudah ambil dari Tuhan itu.

Kakinya perlahan menuju kasur empuk miliknya. Tidak peduli dengan tangisan dari Minseok. Tidak peduli dengan raungan dari Baekhyun.

" Sehunna ?" Lirihnya. Ia menyentuh bantal yang tadinya menjadi tempat sandaran Sehun. Ia membawanya tepat ke hidung mancungnya lalu menghirup aroma manis milik Sehun.

Ia masih ada. Tetap ada. Di setiap sudut apartemen kecil nya itu, ada Sehun di sana.

" Sehun." Panggilnya. Matanya yang kabur mencari-cari sosok Sehun. Sosok malaikat indahnya. Sosok malaikat nya yang cantik.

Namun nihil.

Sehun sudah pergi. Meninggalkan ia bersama cinta yang besar, tidak terhitung untuk malaikat itu.

Meninggalkan Lu Han kembali dengan dunia nya.

" Lu Han. Hiks, malaikat kita sudah pergi." Minseok memeluknya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada temannya itu. Sementara Baekhyun mengusap kepalanya.

Tidak.

Lu Han tidak mau mempercayai ini semua. Lu Han tidak ingin ini semua.

Sehun harus kekal di sisinya agar mereka bisa menepati janji yang mereka ukir dulu. Agar mereka bisa hidup bersama untuk selamanya.

" Min-Minseok-ah. Sehun, dia ..." airmata kembali membanjiri wajah tampannya. Ia tersedu dalam pelukan temannya. " Dia pergi~~"

" Hiks, dia akan kembali untukmu, Han." Ucap Minseok ringkas namun airmata juga sudah membasahi wajahnya.

Setelah itu, Lu Han seperti ingin menjauhkan dirinya dari sosok temannya. Ia lebih memilih untuk melakukan pekerjaannya 24/7. Tidak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang semakin lemah. Ia cuma ingin melupakan keperitan itu.

Meskipun Sehun sudah pergi enam tahun yang lepas, ia masih mengharapkan Sehun akan kembali ke sisinya.

Sehun akan tersenyum manis seperti dulu.

Sehun akan tertawa indah seperti dulu.

Sehun akan menatapnya dengan hangat seperti dulu.

Namun nihil, sepanjang enam tahun itu, ia merana. Ia kesakitan.

" Han." Ia mendongak dan menemukan temannya menatapnya khwatir.

" Kenapa, Baek ? Minseok tiada di sini."

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya.

" Aku bukan mencari Minseok, Han."

" Lalu ?"

" Besok gerhana matahari. Kau mau ikut denganku ? Melihatnya di tengah kota."

Lu Han menggeleng pelan. Mata rusanya kembali fokus kepada laptopnya.

" Aku sibuk. Ajak Minseok aja."

" Aku tidak peduli, besok jam 10 pagi. Minseok dan aku akan menjemputmu." Dan setelah itu buru-buru keluar dari pejabat Lu Han tanpa menunggu jawapan.

Dan sesuai dengan perjanjian, Baekhyun dan Minseok menariknya keluar dari apartemen yang tidak berubah semenjak sosok malaikatnya itu ada. Kedua temannya itu menarik tangannya menuju ke tengah kota. Orang ramai memenuhi kawasan itu. Ternanti-nanti akan sang bulan yang akan menutupi sang matahari dan menghasilnya lingkaran cahaya yang indah.

" Minseok, ini sangat mengagumkan." Baekhyun memeluk lengan kiri Minseok dan menyandarkan kepalanya manja.

" Ckk, tiada apa yang mengagumkan." Ucapnya dingin. Dan kedua sahabatnya itu hanya diam.

Sebentar lagi. Sang bulan akan tiba. Sebentar lagi. Orang ramai mulai mengeluarkan ponsel mahupun kamera mereka. Bersedia untuk merakam memori itu. Bersedia untuk menyaksikan pertunjukkan Tuhan yang istimewa itu.

Dan saat bulan mulai perlahan menutupi sang matahari, keadaan menjadi gelap. Menjadi sangat menakjubkan saat itu.

" Wuahhh." Beberapa ungkapan keluar dari mereka.

Lu Han hanya diam. Matanya menatap lingkaran cahaya yang hampir sempurna itu.

Tuhan, apakah kau mendengarku ? Bisakah kau memakbulkan doaku ?

Kembali kan Sehun kepadaku. Biarkan kami hidup bersama untuk selamanya.

Dan saat ia membuka matanya, lingkaran cahaya itu sudah sempurna. Membentuk lingkaran cahaya yang mengelilingi sang bulan. Seolah kedua elemen itu saling melengkapi.

Deg

Jantungnya tiba-tiba saja bergetar dengan lebih kuat. Darahnya berdesir.

" Ada apa ini ?" Tanya nya entah pada siapa. Ia meletak tangannya di dada kirinya sembari matanya kembali menatap lingkaran cahaya yang mulai ingin pergi.

Lu Han merasakan sesuatu. Dan sesuatu itu ia tidak tau. Ia tidak pasti apa.

Perlahan ia menutup matanya. Mencoba menenangkan akalnya. Dan saat ia membuka matanya, sang bulan sudah bersedia untuk meninggalkan sang matahari.

Ia tersenyum lirih. Sama seperti sang malaikat nya yang sudah pergi dari sisinya.

" Han, itu keren kan ? Woahh, andai saja ia berlaku setiap tahun !" Minseok menepuk pelan pundak Lu Han.

Lu Han hanya mendiamkan dirinya. Ia mendengus pelan sebelum mengusap wajahnya.

" Aku ingin pulang."

Minseok dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Orang ramai juga mulai meninggalkan tempat yang tadinya menjadi tumpuan mereka.

Angin bertiup pelan. Membiarkan surai mereka terbuai dengan lembut.

" Han, kau tidak apa ?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan.

" Aku baik-baik saja." Lu Han terus melangkah. Membiarkan Baekhyun dan Minseok ketinggalan di belakangnya.

" Lu."

Deg

Dadanya bergetar. Ia mencoba menepis perasaan itu tapi tidak bisa. Perlahan ia mendongak. Menatap terus ke depan.

Deg deg deg

Detakan nya semakin kencang.

Di sana, ada satu sosok, bersurai keabuan. Kemeja putih yang kebesaran itu membaluti tubuh kecilnya. Berterbangan seiring dengan lembutnya angin bertiup.

Dengan gerakan perlahan, sosok itu menoleh ke belakang. Mata kekelabuannya menatap terus ke anak mata rusa Lu Han. Hidung mancung kecil tetapi membuat nya semakin cantik, semakin imut. Bibirnya merah dan tipis, begitu kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih.

Saat sosok itu tersenyum manis, matanya membentuk bulan sabit kecil. Dia kelihatan indah. Kelihatan sempurna. Kelihatan persis seperti malaikat Lu Han yang sudah diambil Tuhan.

" Tidak." Ucap Lu Han tidak ingin mempercayai ini semua. Ia seperti sudah tidak merasakan kehadiran manusia yang ada di sana.

" Lu Han." Dan suara itu.

Suara indah malaikatnya.

Perlahan airmata menuruni pipi nya. Tangannya naik untuk menutup mulutnya. Ia ingin mundur tetapi langkahnya mati saat sosok itu mengangkat jemarinya.

Menunjukkan cincin mereka yang dulunya di bawa pergi oleh sosok malaikatnya. Cincin itu bersinar, terkena sinaran matahari.

" Sehun. Sehunna ~~" lirihnya. Ia tidak peduli dengan airmatanya yang semakin deras. Lu Han berlari, menggapai sosok malaikatnya yang sudah ia tunggu untuk enam tahun yang lalu.

Dan saat sosok tubuh itu masuk ke dalam pelukannya, ia tau.

Ini Sehun, sosok malaikatnya. Haruman tubuh nya, tawa indahnya, kulit mulusnya dan segalanya yang ada.

Sehun kembali untuknya.

" Aku kembali, Lu. Dan setelah ini, kita akan bersama selamanya."

#####

Okay, hoho . Its worst ? Or no ?

Okay, my lovely readers, please review if you have any suggest or request. Tapi jangan panjang banget ya requestnya ?

Please don't be a silent reader. Chiey don't like it the most. / pouting with Sehunnie/


	4. Beautiful in White

# Beautiful In White

# Lu Han, Sehun

# Fluffy

# Drabble prompt : Sehun yang kelihatan indah dalam warna putih dan Lu Han yang tidak bisa berhenti memujanya.

####

Tangannya berkeringat meskipun kini ia berada di ruangan berhawa dingin. Mata rusanya menatap temannya, Lay , meminta sedikit semangat agar ia tidak gugup seperti ini.

" Ayolah, Lu Han. You can do it." Bisik Lay pelan.

Lu Han mencoba untuk menenangkan hatinya dengan membetulkan letak tali lehernya. Meskipun tiada apa apa perubahan tetapi ia berusaha.

Beberapa kali desahan lolos dari bibirnya saat ia memikirkan bagaimana jika ia melakukan kesilapan saat menyatakan sumpah nantinya.

Dan saat Baekhyun, teman sekaligus pembicara Majlis itu berbicara. Mengumumkan pengantin perempuannya sudah masuk ke dalam Gereja besar dan putih itu, Lu Han tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya untuk tidak melihat kepada satu sosok bertubuh mungil yang masuk ke dalam gereja itu.

Itu dia, sosok pengantinnya.

Sangat cantik dalam gaun besar warna putihnya. Kulitnya pucat tetapi itu malah membuatnya semakin sempurna. Mawar merah yang dihiasi dengan Baby breath itu seolah sangat melengkapi dirinya. Di kepalanya, ada Flower Crown yang dihiasi dengan bunga warna warni. Pipi nya memerah dan mata itu begitu indah. Begitu bersinar. Begitu penuh dengan cinta saat ia bertatapan langsung dengan Lu Han.

Deg deg

Astaga, Lu Han tidak bisa. Jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat dan sangat kuat. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar detakan jantungnya sendiri. Tangannya semakin berkeringat.

' Tenang, Lu Han. Jangan mempermalukan dirimu.' Batinnya berbicara. Mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Dan saat sosok pengantinnya itu berada tepat di hadapannya, ia mendongak. Sekali lagi mata mereka bertembung. Senyuman automatis terukir di wajah mereka.

" Oi, Rusa ! Awas aja kalau kau berani membuat Sehunku menangis."

Dan senyumannya gugur saat melihat Chanyeol, kakak pengantinnya itu menatapnya tajam.

Lu Han memutar bola matanya malas. Ia mencapai tangan kecil itu dan mengenggamnya pelan.

" You're so beautiful." Bisiknya. Ia mengatup bibirnya. Astaga, ini bukan saatnya untuk memuja kekasih cantiknya itu.

Sehun, sosok pengantinnya itu terkekeh pelan. Matanya membentuk bulan sabit kecil dan bibirnya membentuk senyuman. Mata Lu Han tidak bisa berkedip melihat sosok itu. Jantungnya terus dan terus berdegup dengan sangat kencang.

" Ehem." Deheman dari sang Paderi membuat ia buru-buru menggaru tengkuknya.

" Shall we begin ?"

Sehun mengangguk. Tatapan matanya kini bukan kepada Lu Han, yah sedikit membuat Lu Han kecewa tetapi ia mencoba untuk tidak peduli. Toh setelah ini Sehun akan selalu melihatnya. Selalu akan ada di sampingnya.

" Pernikahan adalah elemen yang sangat indah di dengar. Manusia ditakdirkan untuk saling jatuh cinta dan bertemu. Dan hari ini, dua sosok ini bertemu dan jatuh cinta dan menikah. Satu takdir yang indah."

Perlahan ia melirik Sehun. Astaga, meskipun hanya sudut sisinya, Lu Han tidak bisa untuk berhenti memuja sosok pengantinnya itu.

Sehun sangat sempurna. Sangat halus dan sangat indah.

" Excuse me, Lu Han-ssi ?"

Eh ? Alisnya berkerut. Perlahan ia kembali melihat ke hadapan.

" We about to begin the ceremony. Please don't look your bride like that."

Blush

Pipinya memerah saat mendengar kekehan dari sang pengantin. Ia mengukir senyuman kikuk dan menundukkan wajahnya.

" Lu Han, adakah kau bersedia untuk menerima Sehun baik dalam keadaan suka dan duka, sedih dan bahagia, tua dan muda ? Bersedia untuk menerima segala kekurangan dan kelebihan nya ? Berjanji untuk menjaganya ketika sakit, berjanji untuk tetap mencintainya sehingga ajal yang menjemputmu ? Adakah kau bersedia ?"

Lu Han melirik Sehun. Kedua pasang mata itu bertentang.

" Aku bersedia akan menjaga nya sepenuh hatiku. Tidak akan melukainya selagi aku masih bernapas di dunia ini dan tidak akan membiarkan setetes airmatanya jatuh. Aku bersedia mencintainya sepanjang hidupku. Aku bersedia." Dan menyarungkan cincin di jemari manis Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum manis kepadanya. Ia bisa melihat genggaman tangan kecil pada bunga itu semakin erat. Kedua pipinya memerah.

" Dan, Oh Sehun, adakah kau bersedia menerima Lu Han sebagai laki-laki yang akan mencintaimu selamanya sehingga ajal menjemputmu ?"

Tiada keraguan.

Tangan kecil itu menarik tangannya dan menyarungkan cincin ke jemari manisnya. Mengikatnya sebagai milik Sehun selamanya.

" Nde, paderi-nim. Saya bersedia untuk menerima Lu Han menjadi milikku selamanya."

Deg deg

Apakah Tuhan melakukan sesuatu di hatinya ?

Astaga, jantungnya.

" Dengan ini, saya mengumumkan kalian suami dan isteri. You may kiss the bride."

Mata mereka bertentangan sekali lagi.

Lu Han tidak bisa mengawal tangannya yang sudah menyentuh dagu Sehun pelan. Membuat gadis itu mendongak agar ia bisa berleluasa melihat wajah cantik itu.

" Saranghae, Lu Sehun." Ucapnya penuh arti. Ia membawa wajah itu mendekat dan mengecup bibir itu pelan. Menghantar perasaan cintanya yang besar.

" Nado sarangae, Lu Han-ge."

Karna Sehun adalah pengantinnya yang indah, pengantinnya yang sangat sempurna dalam warna putih.

Dan ia tidak akan berhenti mencintai sosok itu selamanya.

####

This is GS!Hun. Kekeke ~~

Bagaimana ? Apa asik ?

Who wants smut for next drabbles ?

Review for the answers.

Dan Chiey sangat berterima kasih kepada para reader Chiey yang imut dan cantik sekalian. Chiey sayang banget sama kalian. Chiey berjanji akan selalu update untuk kalian.

Hugs and kisses for my lovely reader./bareng Sehunnie/ \\\\\


	5. Confession

# Confession

# Lu Han, Sehun

# Romance

# Drabble prompt : A shy confession from Lu Han and a cute little Sehun

####

Lu Han melempar bola basket kepada Minseok, teman dekatnya itu. Ia mengerutkan alisnya saat melihat teman dekatnya itu tertawa.

" Emang ada yang lucu, hah ?!" Tanyanya kesal. Ia mempout bibirnya dan merampas bola basket itu kembali dari genggaman Minseok.

" Kau harus lihat ekspresi Sehun saat kau menatapnya tidak berkedip, Lu. Ia mungkin berpikir kau terlalu obses kepadanya."

Blush

Sontak wajahnya memanas. Ia langsung melepaskan bola basket itu dan beralih duduk dengan memeluk lututnya, menyembunyikan wajah tampannya dari tatapan Minseok.

" Semuanya hancur. Dia bakalan membenci ku, Minseok."

Terdengar derapan langkah mendekatinya. Tepukan ringan di pundaknya itu tidak membuat ia mendongakkan kepalanya.

" Hey, tenang aja, Lu. Mana ada gadis di sekolah ini yang bisa menolak mu ?! Kau kan capten tim bola basket. Lagian wajahmu itu terlalu mirip dengan pangeran. Aku yakin dia tidak akan menolakmu."

Seolah terpujuk dengan kata-kata temannya itu, Lu Han mendongak. Ia menatap Minseok dengan matanya yang bersinar. Berharap akan apa yang Minseok katakan itu benar.

" Kau yakin, Minseok ? Tapi dia tidak pernah sekalipun menatapku."

Minseok duduk di sebelahnya. Mengikut posisi Lu Han yang memeluk lututnya itu.

" Sehun itu gadis yang polos. Meskipun dia jarang tersenyum tapi percaya deh, dia tidak akan menolak cinta dari pangeran sekolah."

Sontak terbayang sosok seorang gadis yang memiliki tubuh mungil. Begitu kecil dan polos. Surainya hitam dan lurus melepasi pundaknya. Kulitnya seputih salju, halus dan lembut bak bayi. Pipinya sentiasa kemerahan, hidungnya mancung dan bibirnya tipis. Akhir sekali mata indah itu. Coklat dan penuh dengan kepolosan dan kejujuran.

Bagi Lu Han, tiada yang sesempurna Sehun.

Tiada yang seimut Sehun.

Tiada gadis yang bisa membuat ia jatuh cinta seperti ini.

" Baiklah, besok aku akan meluahkan perasaan ku kepadanya !" Tekadnya.

Minseok menaikkan alisnya. " Really ?"

Lu Han menatap temannya itu dengan penuh keazaman di wajahnya. Ia mengepal tangannya ke udara. Memberi semangat untuk dirinya sendiri.

" I will get her !"

Dan di sinilah dia. Di atap sekolah dengan angin yang berdesir lembut membawa surai dark maroon nya. Blazer nya terletak di pinggiran beg sekolah nya. Kemeja putihnya tidak terurus tetapi ia masih kelihatan tampan.

Dari tadi ia menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak berani melihat sosok mungil yang sedang berdiri di depannya itu.

" Lu Han sunbaenim ? Ada apa sunbae memanggilku ke sini ?"

Deg deg

Astaga, tenang Lu Han idiot. Jangan karna suara merdu Sehun kau menjadi tidak karuan seperti ini.

Perlahan namun pasti, ia mendongak. Mata rusanya berusaha untuk menatap mata indah milik Sehun meskipun detakan jantungnya semakin tidak karuan.

" Err, anoo. S-Ssehunnie. Ak-aku.." suaranya terbata. Ia meremas hujung kemaja putihnya itu. Berusaha untuk meluahkan kata-katanya itu.

Sehun terkekeh kecil. Kaca mata besar yang menutupi mata indahnya itu membuat ia entahlah, kelihatan semakin polos. Semakin indah. Semakin membuat Lu Han ingin memeluk tubuh mungil itu.

" Kau memerah, sunbaenim."

Blush

Wajahnya semakin memanas. Ia melarikan pandangannya dari jangkauan Sehun. Sebelah tangannya berusaha untuk menutup separuh dari wajah tampannya.

" Ugh, maaf. Ak-aku. Aku tidak tau bagaimana mau katakan ini semua."

Sehun menghentikan kekehannya. Ia memberikan Lu Han senyuman termanisnya. Mata sipit itu bahkan membentuk bulan sabit kecil. Dan senyuman itu berhasil menghentikan detakan jantung Lu Han dan melemahkan lututnya.

Aduh, ayolah Lu Han. Masak kapten tim bola basket seperti mu bisa lemah seperti ini hanya karna luahan cinta pertama mu ?

" Oh Sehun, aku menyukaimu."

Dan sepatah dari perkataan itu membuat senyuman Sehun sirna.

Lu Han tidak peduli. Ia akan melontarkan segala isi hatinya yang sudah terpendam untuk Sehun semenjak gadis itu memasuki Seoul High School lagi. Ia tidak berani melihat ke arah Sehun jadilah ia menunduk. Lebih tertarik untuk menatap sneaker pemberian orang tuanya itu.

" Aku tau ini konyol dan kau tidak mungkin akan mempercayainya. Tapi aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Semenjak kau masuk ke pintu utama sekolah, semenjak angin meniup surai indahmu itu. Semenjak kau tersenyum saat kau membaca buku setebal buku Biologi itu. Semenjak kau melihat perlawanan tim basket sekolah. Semenjak kau tertidur di library sekolah. Semenjak kau membantu Minseok dengan kerja sampingannya itu. Aku menyukai-eh bukan. Aku bukan menyukaimu. Aku mencintaimu, Oh Sehun."

Hening. Hanya desiran angin yang kedengaran.

Lu Han yakin wajahnya pasti merah sekali saat ini. Belum lagi Sehun tidak berkata sepatah pun kepadanya.

Hahh, Sehun pasti akan menganggapnya stalker setelah ini. Sehun pasti akan membencinya.

Dan lamunannya terhenti saat mendengar tawa merdu dari sang gadis yang sedari tadi hanya mendiamkan dirinya.

Perlahan Lu Han mendongak, jantungnya bergetar dan terus bergetar saat melihat wajah manis Sehun.

Sesungguhnya Sehun adalah manusia yang sempurna yang pernah ia ketemui.

" Kau imut sekali, Sunbaenim. Hhaha. Pantasan aja Minseok oppa selalu mengataimu."

" Minseok oppa ?" Sekilas perasaan cemburu menghantui hatinya.

Kenapa dengan Minseok, Sehun dengan senangnya memanggil temannya itu oppa ? Tetapi dengannya pula, Sehun mengelar dia sunbaenim ?

Ini tidak adil !

Sehun menggaru kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Perlahan ia mendekati Lu Han yang masih kaku di tempatnya.

Aduh, jangan mendekat.

" Kau tidak tau yang aku dengan Minseok oppa saudara ? Dia oppa ku."

Ehh ?

Saudara ?

Minseok dengan Sehun ?

" Ehh ?"

Sehun ketawa lagi. Ia mengatup bibirnya. " Iya, Minseok oppa itu kakak ku, sunbaenim."

Tunggu sebentar.

Oh Minseok.

Oh Sehun.

Astaga, kenapa dia tidak bisa mengetahui kesamaan itu ?!

Wajahnya bertambah panas. Ia membawa kedua tapak tangannya untuk menutup wajahnya yang memerah.

Tunggu saja kau, Oh Minseok, kupatahkan kaki mu setelah ini agar kau tidak bisa bermain basket lagi !

Jemari kecil dan halus menyentuh tangannya. Dan ia automatis menurunkan kedua tapak tangannya.

" Aku juga, sunbae. Aku menyukaimu."

Deg deg deg

Astaga, apa dia salah dengar ? Sehun menyukainya kan ?!

" Ap-apa ?"

Sehun tersenyum manis. Ia menyelitkan beberapa helai surainya ke belakang cuping telinganya. Mendongak dan menatap mata rusa Lu Han. Pipinya memerah.

" Aku menyukaimu. Mencintaimu, Lu Han sunbaenim."

Oh Tuhan.

Tanpa mengawal dirinya, Lu Han membawa tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya.

" Ya Tuhan. Aku juga, Hun. Aku sangat dan sangat mencintaimu."

Dan ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Ia akan selalu dan selalu tetap mencintai Sehun karna Sehun adalah bidadari yang Tuhan turunkan untuknya.

Kedua sosok itu masih betah saling berpelukan, tidak melihat satu sosok yang melihat mereka dari bawah. Sosok itu tersenyum dan mempamerkan smirk-handsome nya.

" Mission complete." Minseok ketawa kecil. Ia melangkah meninggalkan kedua sosok yang dekat dalam kehidupannya itu.

####

No Smut. Chiey ngga punya mood mau bikin Smut.

Karna kita semua lagi butuh GS!Hun. Naa, ini dia. Yeoja Hun sangat imut dan manly Han itu idaman semua.

Selamat membaca. Chiey akan update next chap as soon as I can.

Terima kasih karna review. Chiey sayang banget sama kalian. Kalian membakar semangat Chiey. Review kalian membuat hati Chiey senang deh.

Sampai jumpa lagi *^O^*


	6. Don't you remember ?

# Don't you remember ?

# Lu Han, Sehun, mention!Min Ah

# Angst

# Drabble prompt : Sehun yang terlalu mencintai Lu Han dan Lu Han yang terpaksa melepaskan Sehun.

Based on Adele song : Don't you remember ?

####

" Maafkan aku, Sehun. Mungkin Tuhan tidak menetapkan ku sebagai jodohmu."

Sehun menatap Lu Han dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Kedua tangannya yang kecil itu meremas hujung kaos putih yang dipakainya. Bubble Tea perisa cokelat itu juga tidak bisa melarikan perhatiannya kepada laki-laki bersurai coklat di depannya itu.

" Kenapa ? Kenapa, hyung ?" Suara nya hampir tidak kedengaran. Matanya sudah memanas dan ia tidak ingin mengeluarkan air asin itu setidaknya bukan di depan Lu Han.

Lu Han menghirup Latte yang ia pesan tadinya. Mata rusa yang selalu menjadi favorit Sehun itu tidak menatapnya sedikit pun.

" Aku akan menikah."

Deg

" Tapi ..."

" Aku harap kau bisa datang."

" Hyung."

" Aku harus pergi. Min Ah sudah menunggu ku."

Dan sosok itu berdiri lalu meninggalkannya sendirian di kafe itu. Dia pergi tanpa memberikan Sehun kesempatan untuk berbicara. Tanpa memberi Sehun ruang untuk bertanya.

Ia menatap amplop kertas yang ditinggalkan oleh Lu Han tadi.

Kenapa ?

Bukankah dia sudah menjadi kekasih Lu Han semenjak empat tahun yang lalu ?

Dan laki-laki itu sudah berjanji untuk memberikan Sehun kebahagiaan yang ia nantikan begitu lamanya.

Saat ia membuka amplop itu. Air mata yang coba ia tahan sedaya upayanya sudah lolos.

Pernikahan.

Lu Han &amp; Min Ah.

16 April

Sehun terisak di situ. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan aneh dari beberapa pelanggan yang datang ke kafe itu. Tidak peduli dengan betapa sedihnya situasi nya sekarang.

Tidak peduli dengan Lu Han yang melihatnya dari jauh, dengan pandangan sendunya.

####

When will I see you again ?

You left with no Goodbye

Not a single word was said

No final kiss to seal any sins

I had no idea of the state we were in.

Sehun meneguk laju Tequila yang sudah banyak ia pesan itu. Ia tidak peduli, ia ingin melupakan segalanya malam ini. Ia ingin menghapuskan Lu Han dari ingatannya malam ini. Ia ingin melupakan segalanya.

Wajah manis dan cantik itu sudah memerah. Matanya membengkak dan sangat ketara ia sudah banyak menangis. Genggaman nya pada gelas kecil berisi Tequila itu menguat saat bayangan Lu Han mengisi mindanya.

Hahh. Bagaimana ia bisa melupakan seseorang yang ia cintai dengan sepenuh hatinya ?

Bagaimana ia ingin melupakan seseorang yang sudah memberikannya harapan hidup bahagia itu ?

" Hiks. Kau pembohong, hyung. Kau bohong kepadaku. Hiks~~"

Ia menangis kecil. Dengan sedikit kasar ia menelan air yang memabukkan itu lagi. Berharap ia bisa melupakan sosok tampan itu. Berharap ia melupakan yang ia mencintai laki-laki itu.

Namun nihil.

Semakin ia ingin melupakan, semakin ia mengingati sosok Lu Han.

" Hiks, Lu Han hyung. Hyung, Lu Han hyung."

Ia menyebut nama itu umpama mantra yang bisa menyeru Lu Han agar kembali ke sisinya.

Sepanjang dua puluh empat tahun ia hidup, sekalipun ia tidak pernah menginjakkan kakinya masuk ke Club. Sedikitpun ia tidak pernah ingin memasuki tempat ini.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi ?

Luka dihatinya sangat besar.

Luka dihatinya sangat dalam.

Ia berharap semua ini hanya mimpi dan bila ia terbangun, wajah tampan Lu Han yang ada di sisinya. Membisikkan kata cinta untuknya.

Sehun tersenyum kecil saat bayangan Lu Han dan dirinya muncul di mindanya.

" Minggir rusa sok manly, aku mau lalu !" Sehun menghentak kakinya layak anak kecil yang sedang kesal gara-gara tidak mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Lu Han menggeleng laju. Ia tetap berdiri menghalang laluan laki-laki itu, seolah tatapan tajam dari Sehun tidak memberi kesan kepadanya. Toh, Sehun malah semakin imut seperti itu.

" Aku tidak akan pergi selagi kau belum memutuskan untuk keluar kencan denganku besok, cantik ~!

Astaga.

Sehun itu laki-laki dan mana ada laki-laki yang rela dipanggil cantik begituan !

" Tidak akan, Rusa jelek. Lagian aku ini laki-laki dan aku tampan bukan cantik !"

Lu Han menggeleng pantas. Beberapa temannya yang melihat sikap kekanakan kedua laki-laki yang sangat berbolak sekali sikapnya itu hanya mampu menggeleng. Ada yang mengumam pelan untuk memberi semangat kepada Lu Han dalam mendapatkan hati dingin si Ice Princess itu.

" Bagiku kau yang terindah, Oh Sehoon." Suara Lu Han berbisik rendah.

Membuat seorang Sehun merasakan getaran buat pertama kalinya.

Sehun terkekeh kecil. Tidak peduli dengan bartender itu yang memandangnya heran.

" Haha, bodoh sekali aku ketika itu. Hiks, Oh Sehun, kau menyedihkan." Kembali minuman alkohol itu ditelan rakus. Matanya mengabur.

Dadanya sesak sekali.

Kenapa ?

Kenapa Lu Han harus pergi setelah hati kecilnya sudah dicuri ?

" Kita jadian kan ?"

Sehun mengumam. Tidak melarikan pandangannya dari buku tebal itu. Sementara sebelah tangannya membelai surai lembut Lu Han yang sedang menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantal.

" Hey, Sehunnie. Bisa tidak kau meletak buku tebal itu duluan ?! Kekasih mu ini ingin bermanja denganmu."

Namja manis itu mendesah pelan. Ia meletak buku biologi nya itu di samping dan matanya menatap Lu Han.

" Puas ?!"

Lu Han tersenyum lebar. Ia memeluk perut rata Sehun dan menghirup aroma manis yang keluar dari tubuh mungil itu.

" Kau manis sekali saat kesal."

Yang dikatakan manis itu hanya mampu memutar bola matanya malas. Meski begitu, tangannya tidak berhenti membelai surai sang kekasih.

" Kepakaran mu itu hanya mengombal doang, Lu. Berapa banyak yeoja atau namja yang sudah kau gombal ?"

Sontak Lu Han bangun dari posisinya. Ia menggengam kedua tangan Lu Han. Membuat Sehun mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Disebabkan sosok mereka yang jauh beda, Sehun terpaksa mendongak melihat wajah laki-laki itu.

" Kau kenapa ?"

" Aku hanya mencintaimu seorang, Oh Sehun. Bagaimana bisa aku menggoda orang lain saat kau sudah berhasil menggoda ku duluan ?!" Ucapnya bersama sengihan lebar.

Gila.

" Kau gila, Lu Han. Kenapa aku bisa terpikir untuk mencintaimu ?!"

" Itu karna aku mencintaimu, Lu Sehun."

Dan ia mendapatkan pelukan erat dari laki-laki bertubuh sasa itu.

" Hyung, hiks. Kumohon, aku -aku tidak bisa."

Airmata semakin deras membanjiri wajah manisnya. Rasanya sesak sekali. Ia ingin melupakan Lu Han. Ia ingin menghapuskan segala momen yang ia punya bersama Lu Han. Ia ingin lupakan bagaimana Lu Han bisa membuatnya jatuh seperti ini.

Tetapi kenapa malah semua momen itu kembali datang kepadanya ?

Kenapa semua momen saat mereka masih menuntut di Universitas yang sama kembali menghantuinya ?

" Aku mencintaimu, Sehunna." Kecupan hangat hinggap di sekitar pundak Sehun yang polos. Ia tersenyum kecil saat Lu Han mengeratkan pelukannya.

" Aku mencintaimu juga, Lu."

Ia bisa rasakan bibir Lu Han membentuk senyuman di punggungnya. Posisi Lu Han yang memeluknya dari belakang itu menghalang nya dari melihat wajah tampan Lu Han.

" Kau indah. Aku tidak tau aku berbuat apa pada kehidupan lepas sehingga aku layak mendapatkan malaikat indah seperti mu."

Sehun tertawa kecil. Ia membawa tangannya yang digenggam Lu Han itu dekat dengan bibirnya dan memberi kecupan di punggung tangan Lu Han.

" Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu, Lu."

" Tidak, kau memang indah, Hun. Sempurna."

" Tapi kau yang menyempurnakan kehidupan ku, Lu."

Perlahan tubuhnya di putar ke belakang sehinggalah akhirnya ia bertatapan langsung dengan Lu Han. Pipinya memanas saat melihat kedua tubuh mereka yang polos bersentuhan dengan intimnya.

" Tiada manusia yang sempurna, Sehun. Tetapi saat aku melihatmu, mencintaimu. Aku ternyata salah. Kau sempurna dan aku tidak menginginkan apa pun selagi aku punya dirimu."

Sehun mendongak. Menatap mata Lu Han yang sememangnya menatapnya.

Cinta, kejujuran, kesetiaan dan banyak lagi.

Hahh, Tuhan akan memberi nya kebahagaian yang ia ingin kan ?

" Aku mencintaimu, Lu."

Lu Han menariknya agar masuk ke dalam dekapan hangat. Memeluknya begitu erat, seolah tidak ingin melepaskan Sehun sedikitpun.

" Aku lebih mencintaimu, Oh Sehun."

Sehun tidak pernah merasakan begitu selamat, begitu terlindung saat ini. Sepanjang ia hidup, ia hanya sendiri. Tiada orangtua yang menjaganya. Tiada kakak adik yang melindunginya.

Dan saat ini, saat ia sudah menyerahkan segalanya kepada Lu Han baik hati mahupun tubuhnya, ia tau, ia tidak sendiri lagi.

Ada Lu Han di sisinya.

Ada Lu Han yang selalu akan membuatnya tersenyum.

Setidak nya itu yang ia rasakan empat tahun yang lepas.

" Hiks, Lu Han." Isakan diselangi dengan iringan nama itu. Tequila yang masih penuh di gelas kecil itu sudah tidak di pedulikan.

Seberapa banyak ia minum pun, tidak akan mampu membuat Sehun melupakan Lu Han nya.

Karna Lu Han adalah titik kehidupannya.

Karna Lu Han adalah sumber kebahagiaannya.

Dan kini, sumber kebahagiaannya itu sudah pergi.

Titik kehidupannya itu sudah tiada lagi.

Jadi bagaimana ia harus meneruskan kehidupannya lagi ?

####

Don't you remember ?

The reason you loved me before

Baby, please remember me once more

When was the last time you thought of me ?

Or have you completely erased me from your memory ?

I often think about where I went wrong

The more I do, the less I know.

" Kau yakin ingin meneruskan segalanya, Lu ?"

Lu Han mengangguk kecil. Wajah tampan itu tidak seperti selalu. Yang sentiasa tersenyum konyol. Yang sentiasa membuat orang-orang ketawa.

Ia seperti boneka yang di atur.

Ya boneka.

" Begini lebih baik, Lay. Aku tidak mau eommanim menyentuh Sehun sedikitpun. Biarlah aku yang menderita, asal Sehun baik-baik saja."

" Baik-baik saja ? Huh, dia bahkan tidak peduli dengan kondisi dirinya sendiri, Lu. Itu yang kau bilang baik-baik saja ?!"

Lu Han menghembus nafasnya. Meskipun jas hitam itu sudah dipakai, rasanya kosong sekali.

Ayolah, apa kau bisa tersenyum saat ada yang mengancam untuk membunuh kekasih mu hanya gara-gara kau mencintai orang yang tidak setaraf denganmu ?

" Lay, begini lebih baik. Eommanim tidak akan menganggunya. Selagi aku masih ada di sisinya, wanita tua itu tidak akan berhenti."

Lay menggeleng pelan.

" Kau bisa mengusahakan cara lain, Lu. Membawa dia lari misalnya. Lebih baik dari kalian berdua terluka."

Lu Han mengukir senyuman sinisnya. " Apa kau pikir wanita tua itu tidak akan mencari kami ? Dia bahkan bisa menghentikan kami saat ia tau semuanya."

" Lu, ada hubungan yang kau tidak bisa putuskan meskipun berapa besar kau ingin lari. Yang ada malah kalian terluka."

" Sudahlah, Lay. Mungkin semuanya harus begini. Kumohon, tolong awasi dia. Selama mana aku masih hidup, hatiku tetap miliknya."

Dan selesai ia berkata, wanita tua masuk ke ruang persalinan itu. Dengan langkah angkuhnya, ia berdiri di depan Lu Han. Mengabaikan Lay yang berdiri di sisi Lu Han.

" Jja, kau kelihatan tampan, anakku." Ucapnya penuh dengan sinis. Tangan itu mengelus pundak Lu Han.

" Huh, kupikir kau sudah tidak menganggapku sebagai anak. Tiada ibu yang menjual anaknya hanya karna perusahaan !"

Wanita itu tertawa kecil. Kedengaran sinis dan tidak peduli dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari laki-laki bergelar anak itu.

" Kau masih kecil, Han. Cinta tidak akan membawamu kemana-mana."

" Apa karna itu Appa meninggalkanmu, huh ?"

Pang

Lu Han sukses mendapatkan tamparan di pipi kanannya. Ia tersenyum sinis. Tatapan matanya berubah tajam.

" kurasa benar tekaan ku, kan ?"

" Diam, Lu Han. Kau tidak mau apa-apa terjadi kepada Sehunnie mu yang manis itu kan ?"

Senyuman sinis itu menghilang saat nama Sehun mengalun dari wanita itu.

" Seharusnya kau keluar sekarang. Sehun mu yang manis itu sudah duduk di luar. Di meja VIP yang aku khas kan untuk kekasih anakku." Dan seiring dengan itu, wanita itu keluar dari sana.

Lu Han menahan kepalan tangannya. Ia tidak bisa mundur dari pernikahan bodoh ini. Ia tidak mau wanita yang berstatus sebagai ibu nya itu menyentuh Sehun sedikitpun.

" Ayo, Lay." Ucapnya datar.

####

But, don't you remember ?

Don't you remember ?

The reason you loved me before

Baby, please remember me once more

Gave you the space so you could breathe

I kept my distance so you would be free

" Ya, aku menerima dia menjadi isteriku."

Sontak tepukan gemuruh mengisi ruangan itu. Beberapa dari mereka berdiri dan tersenyum lebar. Tidak kurang juga yang tertawa bahagia.

Sehun menahan sedaya upaya tangisannya namun nihil. Mendengar ungkapan itu dari Lu Han sendiri sudah cukup membuatnya terluka.

Mungkin memang ini berakhirnya hubungan mereka.

Mungkin Tuhan tidak ingin memberikannya kebahagian yang ia impikan.

Mungkin...

Sehun mendongak. Menatap pujaan hatinya yang waktu itu tersenyum. Membungkukkan tubuhnya hormat.

Mungkin Lu Han sedikitpun tidak pernah mencintainya.

Hatinya berdegup dengan sangat kencang saat mata rusa itu bertembung dengannya.

Lu Han memberikannya senyuman kecil sebelum ia berlalu bersama yeoja yang baru saja menyandang status sebagai isterinya itu.

Tidak.

Katakan ini cuma mimpi.

Bagaimana Lu Han bisa tersenyum saat ia di sini terluka ?

Bagaimana Lu Han bisa tertawa saat ia di sini menderita ?

" Sehun ?"

Ia mendongak saat mendengar namanya di sebut.

" Kau tidak apa ?"

" Ahh, aku baik-baik saja, Lay hyung." Ia mengukir senyuman paksanya. " Hmm, aku ingin pulang duluan, hyung. Sampaikan salam maafku. Aku pergi duluan, hyung."

Tanpa menunggu sebarang kata-kata dari Lay, Sehun berlari kecil dari ruangan itu.

Ia sudah tidak bisa menampung rasa ini lagi. Rasanya sesak. Sakit. Perih. Ia butuh sesuatu untuk membuat rasa sakit ini hilang.

Ia butuh Lu Hannya.

Ia berlari dan terus berlari. Mengabaikan Lay yang mengejarnya dari belakang. Entah dari mana ia mendapat tenaga sebesar ini, yang pasti, ia ingin larikan diri dari semua keperitan ini.

" Saranghae, Sehunna."

Langkahnya semakin perlahan. Airmata sudah berhasil lolos dari kelopak mata indahnya.

Ia menggeleng saat terdengar suara-suara Lu Han yang mengucapkan kalimah itu.

" Saranghanda, my Ice Princess"

" Hey, jeongmal saranghae~~"

Ia menggeleng laju. Menutup kedua telinganya.

Rasa ini sungguh perit.

Ia tidak pernah merasakan luka sebegini. Lu Han, titik kebahagiaannya kini sudah pergi. Menjadi milik orang lain.

Perlahan Sehun mendongak, menatap langit yang menggelap, tanda sebentar lagi hujan akan turun membasahi kota Seoul.

Tuhan, bisa aku memohon ampun kepadamu ?

Aku sudah tidak bisa meneruskan kehidupan ini.

" Oh Sehun, aku mencintaimu."

Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi.

Perlahan ia berdiri di tepi jalanan raya itu. Mengabaikan mobil yang laju, saling berlomba untuk menuju destinasi mereka.

Mungkin, ini memang takdirnya.

Jatuh cinta kemudian terluka.

" Maaf, hyung. Aku tidak bisa menanggung ini semua. Maaf dan aku mencintaimu." Ia mengatup matanya erat. Membiarkan airmata itu menghiasi wajah indahnya.

Brakk

####

Gelas yang ada di pegangannya itu terlepas begitu saja. Sontak tangannya diletakkan di dada kirinya, merasakan betapa kuatnya detakan organ itu saat ini.

Ada apa ini ?

Perlahan ia mendongak, mencoba mencari sosok seseorang yang sedari tadi sudah menghilang.

" Lu, ada apa ?"

Min Ah memegang tangan laki-laki itu hanya di tepis kasar.

" Tidak, aku baik-baik saja." Ucapnya dingin, ia tidak peduli dengan tatapan tajam dari sang ibu itu.

" Aku ingin ke restroom sebentar."

Tanpa menunggu kata-kata, Lu Han bangun dan menuju restroom. Ia menatap pantulan imejnya.

" Ada apa ini ?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel nya dan mendail nomor Lay.

" Lay, kau ada di mana ?"

" Lu, hiks. Lu, kau harus kesini. Sehun-dia - astaga, Sehun, bertahanlah." Suara teman nya itu begitu ribut. Belum lagi dengan suaranya yang seperti menahan tangis, keributan dari orang-orang di sana.

" Hey, Lay. Kenapa ? Kenapa dengan Sehun ?"

" Ini bukan saatnya, Lu. Kemarilah dengan cepat. Kau tau di depan gedung tempat pernikahan mu. Kami ada di sini."

Dan panggilan itu diputuskan. Ia membuang segala perasaan buruknya dan buru-buru berlari keluar.

Kaki panjangnya berlari dan terus menuju gedung yang disebutkan barusan oleh Lay itu. Jantungnya yang berdegup kencang gara-gara berlari itu semakin berdegup.

Kenapa terlalu banyak orang di sini ?

Seolah tau apa yang sudah berlaku, Lu Han perlahan melangkah mendekati kelompok itu.

Dan saat ia sudah berhasil menangkap imej itu, lututnya melemah. Ia seolah tidak bisa menggerakkan kakinya.

Sosok itu.

Perlahan airmatanya mengalir.

" Tidak... Sehun. Bukan ini, bukan ini yang aku inginkan..." ucapnya lirih. Matanya mengabur namun ia masi bisa jelas melihat sosok kekasihnya itu yang dipangku oleh Lay.

Jas putih itu dipenuhi dengan darah. Surai blonde itu menutupi separuh dari mata indah itu. Bahkan gelang yang selalu dipakainya itu juga berlumuran darah.

" Tidak. Sehun, jangan bercanda."

Lu Han memangku kepala laki-laki itu. Menangis kuat saat melihat luka-luka yang ada di tubuh mungil itu.

" Ayo buka matamu. Aku ada di sini, Sehun. Hiks, Sehun. Bangun ~~" ia menekap wajah manis itu.

" Hyung ?" Suara itu serak, kecil dan begitu lirih.

" Akhirnya, kau datang juga hyung."

" Ya, sayang. Aku di sini. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku, Sehunna." Ia memeluk tubuh itu. Mengabaikan isakan Lay yang berusaha menelepon ambulans.

" Aku mencintaimu, Hyung. Sangat dan sangat mengasihi mu." Sehun mengukir senyumannya. Berusaha untuk membawa tangan kanan nya menyentuh pipi Lu Han.

" Aku juga, Hun. Hiks, hanya kau yang aku cintai, Sehunna. Jadi, kumohon. Bertahanlah."

Sehun tersenyum hangat. Ia menyapu pipi itu pelan.

" Maafkan aku, hyung. Semoga kita bertemu dikehidupan seterusnya. Aku mencintaimu~" seiring dengan ucapan itu, tangan kanan Sehun jatuh. Nafasnya sudah tiada.

Tidak.

Kumohon.

" Sehun~ jangan bercanda, baby. Bangunlah. Aku berjanji tidak akan membuatmu terluka lagi. Aku tidak mau menjadi Lu Han lagi jika itu hanya memisahkan kita. Kumohon, Sehun. Berikan aku kesempatan. Hiks, Sehun !" Ia menguncang tubuh Sehun pelan. Mengharapkan mata indah itu akan terbuka.

Namun nihil.

Sehun sudah pergi.

Lay menariknya menjauhi tubuh Sehun saat ambulans sudah datang.

" Lepaskan aku, Lay. Aku ingin Sehun. Kau tidak bisa memisahkan ku darinya. Lepaskan !" Ia meronta, membiarkan derasnya airmata saat melihat sosok kekasihnya itu di angkat pelan dan di bawa masuk ke dalam mobil itu.

" Sehun ! Kumohon, maafkan aku. Sehunna ~~!" Ia meraung. Tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang menatapnya lirih. Ada yang menatapnya simpati.

" Dia sudah tiada, Lu."

" Apa yang kau katakan, Lay. Sehun masih ada. Kau tidak lihat tadi ? Dia bahkan tersenyum manis kepadaku !"

Lay menangis kecil. Ia memeluk Lu Han dan menghamburkan tangisnya.

" Sehunku masih ada, Lay. Dia masih ada." Meskipun ia mencoba menyakin dirinya sendiri, airmata tetap masih mengalir laju.

Kerana takdir menginginkan yang lainnya.

####

And hoped that you'd find the missing piece

To bring you back to me

Why don't you remember ?

Don't you remember ?

The reason you loved me before

Baby, please remember you used to love me.

Lu Han meletakkan rangkaian mawar merah itu di atas batu nisan yang tertulis nama sang kekasih di sana. Tangannya menyentuh permukaan kasar itu.

" Hey, cantik."

Ia tersenyum kecil saat bayangan Sehun yang merona saat ia memanggilnya cantik.

" Ini baru dua hari kau di sini dan aku sudah merinduimu."

Angin lembut membuainya pelan. Ia menyisir surainya menggunakan jemarinya sebelum kembali menatap batu nisan itu.

" Dan bodohnya aku saat memutuskan untuk meninggalkanmu. Maafkan aku, sayang. Aku bodoh ya ?!" Ia terkekeh.

Rasanya aneh sekali.

Ia tidak bisa merasakan kehadiran Sehun. Ia tidak bisa mendengar tawa Sehun. Ia tidak bisa melihat senyuman manis Sehun.

Rasanya begitu ...

Sakit.

" Kau bisa menunggu ku kan ? Aku akan menyusul mu. Kita akan bersama kembali dan tiada siapa yang bisa melukaimu lagi. Bahkan wanita tua itu sudah gembira dengan perusahaan barunya."

Ia mengusap penuh kasih sekali lagi batu nisan itu sebelum ia bangun dan merapikan jas hitamnya.

" Aku mencintaimu, Oh Sehun." Ucapnya penuh dengan rasa cinta. Ia melangkah menjauhi makam kekasihnya itu. Berjalan dan terus berjalan sehinggalah ia melihat ada mobil yang datang kepadanya.

Saatnya.

Setelah ini Sehun akan kembali di sisinya. Ia akan bersama dengan Sehun lagi. Mencintai namja itu. Mengasihi namja itu. Melindungi namja itu.

" Sehun, aku mencintaimu." Ia melangkah ke tengah jalan. Menutup matanya erat.

Bayangan Sehun yang tersenyum manis kepadanya.

Selamanya Oh Sehun.

Brakk

Brukkk

####

When will I see you again ?

####

Failed angst ~~ kekeke

Please review and don't be a silent reader .

Hugs and kisses for Chiey's lovely reader .


	7. Eternity

# Eternity

# Lu Han, Sehun

# Fluffy &amp; Romance

# Drabble prompt : Lu Han yang tidak mau kehilangan Sehun lagi seperti lima tahun yang lalu.

Note : Sequel of My Fallen Angel

####

" Kau akan tetap di sini kan, Hun. Tidak akan pergi seperti lima tahun yang lalu ?!"

Baekhyun mengenggam kedua tangan yang lebih mungil darinya itu. Matanya tidak lepas dari menatap setiap sudut sosok laki-laki bersurai kelabu itu. Tersenyum saat menyadari tiada apa yang berubah sejak lima tahun yang lalu.

Sosok itu masih seperti dulu. Masih adik kecilnya. Masih polos seperti dulu.

" Sekalipun kalian menghalau ku, aku akan tetap di sisi kalian, hyung. Kihkih, kalian tidak bisa menghapuskan aku." Sosok itu terkekeh pelan. Mengabaikan Baekhyun yang melopong gara-gara perkataannya.

" Sehun, kau tidak tau bagaimana hidupnya semenjak kau tiada. Dia seperti bukan Lu Han yang ku kenali." Suaranya berubah serius. Di pikirannya hanya dipenuhi dengan imej Lu Han yang terluka, tersakiti dan menderita.

Sontak wajah cantik di depannya itu berubah mendung. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam. " Aku tau, hyung. Oleh itu aku kembali, Tuhan mendengar doanya. Kali ini aku akan tetap di sisinya. Sedetik pun aku tidak akan pernah menjauh darinya." Ucapan ikhlas dari sosok itu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum lebar.

Ia membawa Sehun ke dalam pelukannya. Hahh, rasanya masih seperti dulu.

" Jangan pernah hilang lagi, Sehunna. Kau berharga untuk kami semua." Baekhyun melonggarkan pelukan itu dan memberikan Sehun senyuman kecilnya. " Kau bilang tadi sedetik pun kau tidak akan pernah menjauh darinya lalu kenapa sekarang kau tidak menyusulnya di sana ?!"

Sehun mempout bibirnya. Mata kelabu itu melirik ke belakang di mana ada Lu Han sedang berbicara dengan Minseok. Keduanya begitu rapat dengan sesekali tertawa kecil.

" Bagaimana aku mau kesana jika kau yang menarik ku kesini, hyung. Bahkan Minseok hyung mencuri Lu Han dari ku~"

" Hey, Minseok itu punya ku. Tidak mungkin dia mau dengan si rusa jelek itu ~"

" Yakk, hyung. Kau masih sama seperti dulu. Menyebalkan ~!"

Baekhyun tertawa keras. Mengabaikan bibir Sehun yang maju ke depan saat ia mentertawakan laki-laki manis itu.

Ia senang , senang karna Tuhan mendengar doa mereka selama ini.

Baekhyun tau, sedari tadi setiap pergerakan mereka di lihat dari jauh oleh Lu Han. Di awasi dari jauh oleh Lu Han.

Ia tau, Lu Han tidak akan pernah mau untuk kehilangan Sehun buat kedua kalinya.

####

Lu Han tidak tidur saat ini. Ia hanya menatap dan mengagumi ciptaan Tuhan yang saat ini berada dalam pelukannya. Ia menatap bagaimana mata indah yang tertutup rapat itu. Nafasnya teratur dan sesekali ia tersenyum dalam tidurnya membuat Lu Han ikut tersenyum.

Ia mengeratkan pelukan itu. Tidak menyisakan sedikit ruang pun untuk memisahkan mereka.

" Aku mencintaimu, Sehunna." Bisik nya lirih.

Ia terlalu mencintai Sehun. Begitu besar sehingga ia rasakan sakit di dada kirinya. Sakit sehingga ia ingin menangis. Takut kehilangan itu besar meskipun ini sudah satu minggu Sehun kembali untuknya. Sudah satu minggu Sehun menyakinkannya yang ia tidak akan pernah pergi lagi.

Tapi tetap saja Lu Han takut.

" Kau belum tidur, Lu ?" Suara itu serak, khas seperti orang yang baru terbangun. Sebelah tangannya mengosok pelan kelopak matanya. Sebelah lagi mengeratkan pelukan itu.

" Aku tidak bisa tidur." Ucapnya. Ia mengecup dahi mulus Sehun. Membelai surai lembut itu.

Sehun mendongak, mata kelabu itu menatap Lu Han lama. Seolah tau apa yang menganggu pikiran laki-laki itu.

" Tidur lah, Lu. Aku akan tetap ada saat kau bangun besoknya. I've already told you, sampai kapan pun aku akan tetap di sisimu. Sampai kau yang menyuruh ku pergi. Sampai kau yang meninggalkan ku."

Lu Han menggeleng pelan. Ia menenggelamkan hidung mancungnya ke surai Sehun, merasakan manisnya haruman dari tubuh mungil itu.

" Mana mungkin aku menyuruh mu pergi. Kau berharga untukku. Sudah cukup lima tahun yang lepas, aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu lagi."

Jemari kecil nan halus itu mengusap pipinya pelan. Senyuman terbentuk di wajah cantik itu.

" Aku di sini, Lu. Selamanya. Makanya, jangan khawatir. Tuhan sudah berjanji tidak akan memisahkan kita lagi. Sekarang tidur, besok kau harus membawa ku kencan."

" Berjanjilah kau tetap di sisiku, Hunna. Aku tidak - aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Bagiku, hidup tanpamu itu bukan kehidupan."

Sehun menenggelamkan wajah manisnya di dada Lu Han. Mencoba menyakinkan laki-laki itu yang ia tidak akan pergi. Ia akan kekal di sisinya.

" Aku berjanji, Lu. Sampai kapanpun. Aku akan tetap menjadi milikmu."

" Aku mencintaimu, Sehunna. Sangat dan sangat mencintaimu."

" Aku juga mencintaimu, Lu."

####

Cahaya mentari pagi memasuki kamar luas itu. Di atas kasur besar dengan sprei berwarna baby blue itu ada sosok yang sedang tidur lena. Wajah tampannya kelihatan tenang, seolah ia baru saja mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan sehingga tidurnya begitu lena sekali.

Beberapa detik kemudian, kelopak matanya terbuka. Ia mencoba membiasakan cahaya sang suria yang memasuki deria penglihatannya. Perlahan ia duduk di kasur besar itu. Saat ia berhasil membuka matanya dengan sempurna, ia melirik ke samping kasurnya.

Kosong.

Sontak dadanya bergetar.

" Sehun ? Sehunna ?" Panggilnya pelan. Dengan cepat ia bangun dari kasur itu saat pemilik nama itu tidak menyahut panggilannya.

" Sehun, kau dimana ? Sehunna ?!" Ia terus dan terus memanggil namun tiada sahutan. Jantungnya semakin bergetar. Lututnya terasa lemah saat ini. Saat ia berpikir Sehun akan meninggalkannya sekali lagi.

Buru-buru ia menuju di kamar mandi namun nihil. Kamar mandi itu kosong tanpa ada tanda-tanda orang ada di dalam.

Tidak.

Jangan.

Lu Han berusaha mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja. Tuhan sudah berjanji kan ?

" Sehun !" Panggilnya. Kaki panjangnya menuju ke luar kamar. Ia sedikit berlari ke ruang tengah. Tetap saja kosong. Kaca tv nya juga tidak terpasang.

Sehun masih ada kan ?

Lu Han berusaha menenangkan hatinya. Ia menarik nafas lalu menghembus nya pelan. Ia menoleh ke ruang dapur dan tidak menemukan sosok yang ia inginkan. Sontak lututnya melemah.

" Sehun, Sehunna." Ia memanggil nama itu lirih. Matanya terasa panas. Tidak, ia tidak mau menangis lagi.

Ia menggapai ponselnya dan mendail nomor Minseok.

" Minseok ?" Lu Han sedaya upaya menahan suaranya agar tidak kedengaran bergetar namun temannya itu lebih pantas.

" Lu, kau kenapa ? Sakit ya ? hey Lu. Bicara denganku ?!" Suara temannya itu bertanya dengan khawatir.

Temboknya pecah saat itu juga. Airmatanya mengalir. Shit, ia tidak suka saat situasi menjadi seperti ini. Di mana ia kelihatan seperti anak kecil. Kelihatan seperti laki-laki yang suka sekali menangis.

" Sehun - Minseok, Sehun. Dia -" ia tidak dapat meneruskan ucapannya saat isakannya terlepas. Lututnya melemah dan menyebabkannya terduduk di ruang dapurnya itu.

" Kenapa dengan Sehun, Lu ? Bicara yang benar dan jangan membuat ku khawatir, Lu Han !"

Sebelah tangannya dibawa untuk menutup separuh dari wajah tampannya.

Ia tidak mau percaya yang Sehun sekali lagi pergi meninggalkannya.

Baru semalam Sehun berjanji tidak akan pergi meninggalkannya tapi kenapa ?

Kenapa saat ia sudah mempercayai semua kata-kata dari malaikat itu semuanya harus kembali seperti lima tahun yang lalu ?

Kenapa ?

" Lu Han, aku akan kesana sebentar lagi. Kau tetap di sana dan jangan melakukan perkara bodoh sedikitpun ! Arraseo ?!" Minseok mematikan panggilan itu tanpa meminta jawapan dari Lu Han.

Lu Han menangis kecil di sana. Membiarkan isakan kecilnya kedengaran di apartemen nya yang sunyi itu. Sunyi tanpa kehadiran seorang Sehun.

" Sehun, kau sudah berjanji. Sehunna. Kumohon, jangan lakukan ini kepadaku~" ia merayu, memohon entah pada siapa.

Jika benar Sehun pergi sekali lagi, kali ini ia akan menyusul Sehun. Ia sudah tidak tau bagaimana lagi ingin meneruskan kehidupannya saat Sehun kembali hanya untuk pergi sekali lagi.

Lama ia menangis. Memeluk lutut di ruang dapur itu. Kaos hitam dan sweatpants membaluti tubuh nya. Surainya bahkan berantakan.

Klik

Bunyi apartemen nya dibuka tidak membuat ia mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang memasuki ruang itu. Ia hanya peduli dengan Sehun, Sehun dan Sehun. Berharap bahawa semua ini hanya mimpi dan apabila ia bangun nantinya, Sehun masih tersenyum manis untuknya.

Derapan langkah mendekatinya.

" Hey, apa yang kau lakukan di situ, Lu ? Ini dingin, astaga, Lu." Sontak ia mendongak begitu mendengar suara itu. Dengan matanya yang kabur ia menatap sosok itu.

" Kau bisa sakit jika duduk di situ, Lu."

Hening

Lu Han tidak tau ia harus mempercayai matanya saat ini ataupun tidak. Perlahan ia menghulur tangannya dan menyentuh pipi mulus itu.

" Sehun ?" Suaranya lirih.

" Ini aku, Lu. Kenapa kau bisa duduk di sini ?" Tangan kecil itu menyentuh tangannya yang menyentuh pipi mulus itu. " Lihat, tanganmu sudah mendingin. Berapa lama kau duduk di sini, Lu Han ?" Sosok itu mengambil kedua tangan Lu Han lalu meniup nya. Mencoba menghasilkan kehangatan agar rasa dingin itu hilang.

" Sehunna. Sehunna." Lu Han memeluk perut rata Sehun dengan erat. Memeluknya erat seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya sekali lagi.

" Lu, kau kenapa, eum ? "

Namun ia tidak peduli.

" Kumohon jangan pergi dariku." Ucapnya diringi dengan isakan kecil. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di perut Sehun. Mencoba memastikan semua ini bukan khayalan semata.

Sehun mendesah kecil. Tangan kecilnya membelai surai Lu Han penuh kasih. Sesekali ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk memberi kecupan di puncak kepala laki-laki itu.

" Aku hanya ke supermarket di bawah, Lu. Membeli susu dan americano untukmu. Aku sudah memberitau mu tadi kan ?"

Lu Han menggeleng. Ia sudah berhenti menangis tapi masih saja tetap memeluk perut Sehun yang rata itu.

" Kau tidak bilang kau ingin turun ke bawah, Sehun."

" Astaga, baru saja aku bilang padamu, Lu. Kau bahkan menyuruh ku untuk membelikanmu es krim vanilla."

Ehh ?

Perlahan ia mendongak. " Es krim vanilla ?"

Sehun mengangguk sok innocent. " Iya, sayang."

Lama ia terdiam. " Oh Sehun !"

Sehun tercengir. Ia menarik kepala Lu Han agar kembali tenggelam di perutnya. Tidak ingin mendengar ocehan dari kekasihnya itu.

" No ice cream seawal pagi ini, Sehun."

" Tapi aku merindukan es krim, Lu."

" No means no."

" Ayolah, sayang. Sedikit aja. Tidak apa-apa kan ." Sehun melepaskan pelukan itu dan memberikan nya tatapan memelas. Mata kelabu favoritnya itu bersinar.

" Es krim bukan untuk dijadikan sarapan, my sweetheart. Dan kau sudah membuatku menangis di awal pagi ini. Setidaknya buatkan aku sarapan pagi !"

" Huh, makanya jangan menangis sewenangnya. Malu dong dengan anak SD." Sehun mencubit kedua pipinya gemas.

" Hey, salah siapa sehingga aku harus menangis, hmm ?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Ia berdiri dan menghulurkan tangannya kepada Lu Han. " Ayo, berdiri."

Lu Han tersenyum kecil. Hatinya menghangat saat merasakan semua ini ternyata realiti. Bukan mimpi doang. Dengan menggunakan huluran tangan Sehun, ia menarik Sehun menyebabkan tubuh mungil itu jatuh ke dalam pelukannya.

" Hahhh, aku sangat mencintaimu, Oh Sehun ~~!" Teriaknya pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Jadi tadinya kau menelepon ku gara-gara Sehun pergi ke supermarket di bawah dan kau menyangkanya pergi lagi ? Astaga, Lu Han. Kenapa aku masih tetap berteman denganmu ?!"

Sehun tersenyum kecil. Ia memeluk lengan Minseok. " Karna Lu Han ku itu pantas untuk di ajak berteman denganmu, Minseok hyung. Lagian, Lulu kan cuman panik tadi."

" Hey, Oh Sehun. Singkirkan tanganmu dari Minseok ku !"

" Maaf, Minseok. Aku cuma panik. Dia pergi tanpa memberitau ku."

Sehun mempout bibirnya imut. " Aku sudah memberitau mu, Lu. Dan kau bilang iya, jangan lama. Makanya aku turun ke bawah."

Lu Han menjelir lidahnya saat melihat Sehun masih dengan pendiriannya itu. Ia menyumbat bibimpap -Baekhyun membawanya ke apartemen Lu Han dan sekarang mereka lagi sarapan-.

" Huft, seharusnya kita tidak ke sini, Minseok. Mereka menyebalkan."

Minseok menghembus nafasnya pelan. Ia menatap Sehun sebelum mengacak surai kelabu itu pelan. " Apapun, terima kasih karna tetap di sini, Sehunna."

Sontak Sehun tersenyum. Ia tau, kepergiannya lima tahun yang lalu banyak memberi impak kepada Lu Han. Dan ia kembali untuk menebus segalanya.

" Terima kasih karna tidak membuat Lu Han menjadi gila kembali."

" Tega sekali kau mengatai teman mu ini gila !"

" Memang kau gila sih."

Baekhyun mendengus kuat. " Huft, enough guys. Aduh, kapan kalian akan bersikap seperti dewasa sih."

Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia melepaskan pelukan di lengan Minseok itu dan beralih untuk menggapai gelas kaca yang berisi susu itu.

" Oh, iya." Minseok menepuk jidatnya pelan. " Aku hampir lupa. Malam ini, Baekhyun dan aku akan pergi ke Festival Musim Luruh. Kau ingin ikut ? Ada pesta kembang api loh."

Mendengar itu membuat Sehun tersenyum lebar. Matanya bersinar dan membulat seketika.

" Kembang api ? Aku mau, hyung. Lu, kita akan pergi kan ?" Ia menatap Lu Han dengan tatapan memelasnya yang paling berkesan dan tersenyum saat melihat anggukan kecil dari kekasihnya itu.

" Assa !"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mulutnya ternganga lebar saat melihat pancaran warna warni di langit kelam itu. Malah permen kapas yang sedari tadi ada dalam genggamannya tidak terusik karna asiknya ia menatap kembang api yang terpancar di langit.

Lu Han yang melihat itu tersenyum hangat. Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dan membawa kemari halus itu ke bibirnya lalu mengecupnya pelan.

Kecupan ringan itu berhasil membuat sang malaikat menoleh kearahnya. Pipi nya memerah dan ia tidak menatap Lu Han lama. Justru, dia kembali menatap kembang api.

' Kau harus tetap lakukan malam ini, Lu Han. Jangan panik dan tenang kan pikiran mu. Aku dan Baekhyun akan melihat kalian berdua dari jauh. Apapun yang terjadi, lakukan ! Arraseo ?!'

Kata-kata dari Minseok itu terngiang di pikirannya. Ia memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap wajah cantik Sehun. Meskipun ia hanya bisa melihat sisi laki-laki itu saja, Sehun tetap sempurna di matanya. Sehun tetap yang paling indah yang pernah ia ketemui.

Kadang ia terpikir, bagaimana jika kali ini Sehun akan pergi seperti lima tahun yang lalu ?

Saat Lu Han sudah yakin bahawa Sehun akan tetap di sisinya.

Saat Lu Han sudah yakin Sehun akan tetap tersenyum untuknya sehinggalah rambutnya memutih.

Saat Lu Han sudah yakin Sehun akan tertawa hangat untuknya sehinggalah kulitnya mengeriput.

Mungkin Lu Han juga akan menyusul Sehun jika kali ini Sehun harus pergi lagi.

Karna Lu Han tidak akan pernah membiarkan Sehun sendirian.

Ia akan tetap di sisi Sehun.

Di manapun.

Kapanpun.

Lu Han tetap akan ada di sisi Sehun.

" Sehunna~" panggilnya pelan.

Sehun menoleh bersama senyuman di bibirnya yang tidak pernah gagal memberi kehangatan di hati kecil Lu Han. Mau tidak mau, Lu Han ikut tersenyum.

Ia membawa sekali lagi jemari halus Sehun ke bibirnya lalu mengecup nya ringan. Ibu jarinya mengusap cincin yang masih kekal di jari manis Sehun itu.

" Aku mencintaimu, Sehunna."

Sehun terkekeh kecil. Meski begitu, pipinya memerah.

" Aku juga mencintaimu, Lu."

Lu Han membawa Sehun masuk ke dalam dekapannya. Ia mengeratkan pelukan itu dan menghirup aroma manis yang keluar dari tubuh Sehun. Ia memejamkan matanya erat, mencoba merasakan kehangatan dari Sehun. Mencoba menyatukan aroma tubuh nya dengan Sehun.

" Jangan pergi lagi, Sehunna. Kehidupan tanpamu saat lima tahun yang lalu begitu berat untukku. Setiap pagi aku akan berdoa kepada Tuhan untuk mengembalikan mu kepadaku. Setiap pagi aku akan berharap itu semua mimpi dan kau masih tetap tersenyum di sisiku. Jadi kumohon, Sehunna. Jangan pernah pergi lagi dariku."

Lu Han melepaskan pelukan itu dan menatap ke dalam anak mata Sehun. Mata itu masih saja sama seperti dulu. Selalu dan selalu menjadi favoritnya.

Kelabu, polos dan penuh dengan limpahan cinta untuknya.

Ia mengecup lama dahi mulus Sehun. Tidak peduli dengan orang ramai yang ada di sana.

" Mungkin aku bukan laki-laki romantis yang bisa melakukan semua yang kau inginkan. Tapi percaya lah, Hunna, aku mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku. Seluruh yang ada pada diriku ini sudah mutlak menjadi milikmu. Sehari tanpamu, aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa bernafas jika bukan dari udara yang sama denganmu. Aku tidak bisa tersenyum jika bukan kau yang menjadi alasan untuk aku tersenyum. Aku ... tidak bisa."

Ia mengusap pipi tembam Sehun. Merasakan bagaimana halus nya kulit itu di bawah sentuhannya.

" Aku ingin kita hidup bersama selamanya Sehunna. Mungkin kita akan berkelahi atau mungkin masalah yang lain akan terjadi dalam kehidupan kita nantinya. Tapi satu yang aku ingin kau tau, hati ini..." Lu Han membawa sebelah tangan Sehun dan membiarkan tapak tangan yang kecil itu menekap di dada kirinya. " Hati ini akan selalu untukmu. Hati ini akan selalu berdetak dengan membawa namamu. Hati ini akan selalu mengingankanmu."

" Lu..." mata kelabu itu berkaca. Menatap Lu Han dengan tatapan yang entah.

Tatapan yang tersirat dengan pelbagai rasa.

Cinta, benci, rindu, amarah, takut, sedih dan banyak lagi.

Bergaul menjadi satu.

" Marry me, Sehunna. Biarkan aku menjagamu selamanya. Biarkan aku menjadi alasan untuk kau tetap di sini. Mungkin aku bukan cukup sempurna untukmu, tapi aku akan sempurna jika kau di sisiku. Bahkan jika kau menyuruh ku memetik bintang, aku akan petikkan untukmu , Sehunna. Grow old with me, Oh Sehun."

Ia bersimpuh di depan Sehun. Menghulurkan kotak kecil yang berisi cincin bertatahkan berlian kecil. Bersinar di bawah sinaran bulan.

Di depan semua orang, Lu Han mengikat Sehun sebagai miliknya. Sebagai haknya.

Sehun terdiam. Airmatanya sudah deras keluar dan membasahi wajah manisnya. Ia tersenggukan dan berusaha untuk menghentikan tangisnya. Menatap ke dalam anak mata Lu Han. Mencari kejujuran.

dan yang ia ketemui hanya lah cinta, cinta, cinta dan rasa ingin melindungi, memiliki.

Perlahan ia mengangguk. Mengabaikan siulan dari orang di sekeliling mereka. Mengabaikan Baekhyun yang melihat mereka bersama dengan tangisan bahagia. Mengabaikan Minseok yang tersenyum hangat kepada mereka.

Sehun memeluk Lu Han erat. Menghamburkan tangisnya dalam dekapan sang kekasih. Mencoba ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

" Aku mencintaimu, Lu. Sangat dan sangat mencintaimu."

Ia mendengar tawa kecil dari Lu Han dan sebuah kecupan di pipi nya.

Rasanya begitu hangat.

Rasanya begitu sangat dicintai.

Rasanya begitu terlindung.

Sehun tersenyum kecil.

Di sinilah tempatnya.

Di sinilah ia harus ada.

Di sisi Lu Han.

Selamanya. Sehinggalah Tuhan memisahkan nyawa mereka. Sehinggalah Tuhan menghentikan nafas mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Okay , happy ending for HanHun ~~

Hey, tiada siapa yang ingin Request Drabble dari Chiey ?

Chiey lagi bosan dan ide tidak keluar. Helpp ~~

FYI, chapter ini sequel untuk My Fallen Angel.

Lastly, pls review and don't be a silent reader. Thank you.

Hugs&amp;kisses for you. Thanks very much for read.


	8. Romeo & Juliet

# Romeo and Juliet

# Lu Han, Sehun

# Angst

# Drabble prompt : Romeo!Lu Han and Juliet!Sehun. Full inspired from ' Romeo And Juliet '. A modern Romeo and Juliet.

Noted : Prepare your tissues and pillow. This gonna be worst and boring. Warning!GS

####

Aku mencintaimu. Kau tau itu kan ? Aku akan tetap mencintaimu meskipun besoknya aku harus pergi. Meskipun besoknya kita harus tidak saling mengenal. Aku mencintaimu.

Ketukan dan bunyi yang terhasil dari jendela berkaca itu membuat Sehun bangkit dari kasurnya. Kamar besar dan mewah itu kelihatan kelam, dengan sedikit menarik gaun malam panjangnya. Sehun membuka jendela kamar dan senyuman automatis terukir, mencantikkan lagi wajah manis yang sememangnya anggun dan berseri.

" Ayo, Han." Suaranya hampir tidak kedengaran, sesekali pandangan matanya berbalik dari sosok laki-laki yang sedang memanjat menuju kamarnya dan ke pintu kamarnya yang sudah terkatup rapat. Takut-takut kalau ayah atau ibu nya akan melangkah masuk bila-bila masa yang mereka inginkan.

" Maaf, aku terlambat." Suara rendah khas seorang laki-laki berbisik dalam keheningan malam. Surai hitamnya sedikit berantakan, mungkin gara-gara usahanya untuk memanjat ke kamar setinggi dua lantai itu.

Sehun tersenyum manis. Gadis dengan rambut halus berwarna cokelat itu beralih memeluk tubuh tegap sang laki-laki atau kau bisa panggil sebagai namjachinggu nya. Rasanya aman sekali saat dia berhasil mendengar degupan jantung ini. Begitu memberi kesan yang besar di hatinya sendiri.

" Aku merindukan mu, Lu Han."

Lu Han membalas pelukan seraya mengelus surai lembut sang kekasih. Tanpa melepaskan pelukan, Lu Han membawa Sehun ke kasur. Seolah kamar itu kamar mereka berdua. Seolah kamar itu adalah kamar yang mereka kongsi bersama.

" Maaf, sayang. Aku punya hal tadi. Tapi jangan khawatir, sekarang aku ada di sini. Aku ada di sisi mu."

Beberapa kecupan lembut, selembut sutera yang bisa membuai Sehun dalam manisnya cinta dan kasih sayang. Sontak tangan kecilnya menekap di sebelah pipi laki-laki yang memegang marga Lu itu penuh dengan tatapan mencintai, tatapan memuja.

" Tidak apa. Asal kau sudah ada di sini. Asalkan aku bernafas dari udara yang sama denganmu, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

" Hey, kau berpuitis dalam keheningan malam. Ada sesuatu yang menganggu mu ?"

Sehun menggeleng kecil. Ia mengeratkan pelukan nya di pinggang Lu Han. Berusaha untuk mengambil haruman Lu Han sebanyak yang mungkin. Haruman Lu Han yang selalu bisa menenangkan hati kecilnya. Sehun memejamkan matanya, mengumpul haruman Lu Han dan menikmati usapan tangan kokoh itu di surainya.

Semuanya terasa sempurna. Asalkan kau berada di dekapan ku, semuanya akan menjadi sempurna. Aku tidak butuhkan dunia jika kau sudah ada di sisiku. Aku tidak butuhkan apa-apa selain dirimu. Selain kasih sayang dan cinta darimu.

" Aku ingin seseorang membunuh anak perempuan Oh. Jangan biarkan anak pecundang itu hidup jika kau ingin terus bernafas di dunia ini, Ryu."

Sontak Lu Han mendongak. Tidak berhasil untuk menutupi ekspresi kagetnya membuatkan sang ayah melihatnya dengan curiga.

" Kenapa dengan ekspresi mu itu, Han ? Kau tidak suka mendengar cadangan Baba ini ? Atau apa kau punya kaedah lain untuk membunuh anak perempuan Oh ?"

Lu Han berusaha mengawal dirinya meskipun itu hanya kelihatan seperti orang bodoh. Ia mengukir senyuman kecil untuk baba nya, berharap laki-laki tua yang mempunyai kaki lumpuh - gara-gara masa lalu - tidak akan mengesyaki dirinya.

" Serahkan dia kepada ku, Baba. Aku akan mengurusnya."

Sang ayah kelihatan begitu senang mendengar apa yang dia ucapkan. Seolah kata-kata itu lah yang ditunggui selama ini.

" Jangan mengecewakan ku, Han. Kau anak ku satu-satunya. Bunuh anak perempuan Oh dan bawa hatinya ke sini."

Hey, kau percaya dengan ku kan ? Apa pun akan kulakukan untukmu. Jika saja kau meminta bintang di angkasa, aku akan memetiknya untukmu. Jika kau meminta hatiku, aku akan berikan seluruh yang ada pada diriku.

Sehun memejamkan matanya saat Lu Han berhasil menyatukan diri mereka bersama. Bersatu dalam kehangatan, bersatu dalam penuh rasa cinta. Membuat cinta yang ada di dalam hati membesar dengan begitu cepat dan kukuh.

" You're so beautiful, Sehunna. And you're mine. Tiada satu orang pun yang boleh membawa mu pergi dariku. Kau milikku. Hari ini, besok dan selamanya. "

Pipi sang gadis semakin memerah, seiring dengan aktivitas panas mereka. Surai dark brown milik sang gadis kelihatan berantakan, pipinya begitu merah, bibirnya terbuka tutup dan kedua tangannya membawa Lu Han turun untuk menyatukan kehangatan bibir mereka.

" Han.." Sehun mendesah, meskipun berulang kali dia cuba menghalang apa apa bunyi yang keluar dari bibirnya, tetap tidak bisa.

Lu Han tunduk, memberi kecupan hangat di pipi sang perempuan. Sebelah tangannya mengenggam tangan yang lebih kecil dan halus darinya itu. Hatinya berdetak dengan begitu cepat melihat bagaimana cantiknya dan sempurnanya Sehun sehingga tanpa sadar membuat airmatanya menetes.

" Han, hey love, kau menangis..." sebelah tangan Sehun yang tidak digenggam naik, menekap di pipi Lu Han yang basah. Mengusapnya penuh lembut dan Lu Han hampir saja terisak begitu merasakan saluran cinta dari Sehun melalui tapak tangan halus itu. Dia menyembunyikan wajah nya ke potongan leher Sehun, menghentikan seketika aktivitas mereka.

" Ada yang menganggu mu ?" Suara Sehun begitu penuh dengan perhatian, sementara tangannya mengusap surai hitam Lu Han, mencoba menyakinkan apa pun yang menganggu Lu Han itu bisa diselesaikan dengan baik.

" Baba ... baba ingin aku membunuh anak perempuan Oh."

Gerakan tangan Sehun sempat berhenti sebentar tapi tidak lama. Sehun tetap saja mengusap surai Lu Han.

" Kau tau aku mencintaimu kan ? Kau percaya dengan cintai ini kan, Sehun ? Aku mencintaimu, aku begitu mencintaimu." Lu Han memberi kecupan halus di leher Sehun.

" Aku tau, Han. Aku juga mencintaimu."

" Kalau begitu, ikut denganku, Sehunna."

Lu Han menatap mata cokelat milik Sehun.

" baiklah, kemana pun kau pergi... Bawa aku bersama mu." Ucapnya diiringi dengan senyuman yang begitu manis. Begitu cantik.

Aku akan tetap mencintaimu meskipun dunia mengejar kita. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu meskipun dunia membenci kita. Kau percaya dengan ku kan ? Aku akan melindungimu dengan nyawaku. Aku akan melindungimu dengan nafasku. Jadi, tetaplah disisku buat selamanya.

" Aku tidak bisa lari lagi, Han. Kakiku, kaki ku sakit."

Lu Han mengelap keringat yang mengalir di dahi Sehun menggunakan tangannya. Ia tunduk mengecek kaki Sehun dan merutuk kesal saat melihat luka besar yang sedang berdarah menghiasi kaki mulus kekasihnya.

" Naik di punggung ku, Hun. Sebentar lagi, sebentar saja lagi kita akan sampai ke jalan utama."

Dengan segala kekuatan yang tersisa, Lu Han berlari bersama Sehun di punggungnya. Tidak peduli dengan teriakan yang riuh dari belakang mereka. Hanya melihat kedepan untuk mencapai kebahagiaan yang tidak pernah tergapai.

Sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi dan semuanya akan bermula dari titik asal di mana hanya ada aku dan dirimu. Kita akan tinggalkan semuanya ke belakang, kita akan melupakan semuanya.

Mereka beruntung ada mobil yang melalui jalan besar dan gelap ini.

" Terima kasih, Tuan."

Laki-laki tua yang membawa mobil usang dan tua namun selesa itu tersenyum hangat.

" Tidak apa, anak muda. Istirahat lah, pasangan mu itu kelihatan lelah dan kau juga sepertinya kehabisan energi yang banyak."

Lu Han mengangguk. Menoleh ke sebelah kirinya, hanya melihat Sehun yang tidur dengan kepalanya menyandar di pundak Lu Han. Dia mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka dan sebelah tangannya menyelitkan surai cokelat Sehun yang menutupi separuh dari wajah cantik itu.

Mereka akan baik-baik saja. Dan mereka akan memulakan kehidupan baru mereka di tempat tiada siapa pun yang mengenali mereka. Mengenali mereka sebagai keluarga dari Oh dan Lu yang besar. Yang tidak pernah akur dan bermusuhan semenjak dulu lagi.

Hey, semua ini. Semua perkara konyol dan berani ini. Semua yang aku lakukan hanya lah untuk kebahagiaan mu. Jika kau menangis aku juga akan menangis, jika kau tersenyum aku juga akan tersenyum. Dan ...

Jika kau pergi aku juga akan pergi.

Bang

Brukkk

Lu Han terbangun dengan teriakan Sehun yang memanggil namanya. Dengan pantas ia membuka matanya dan kaget saat melihat laki-laki tua itu tadi sudah terkulai layu bersama darah merah yang membasahi tubuhnya. Adrenalin di dalam badannya mengalir dengan deras saat melihat Sehun diheret oleh dua orang yang ia yakin suruhan Babanya untuk menghapuskan anak perempuan Oh.

" Tidak ! Jangan kalian berani menyentuhnya sedikit pun !" Dia berteriak, berlari keluar dari mobil itu dan menuju ke arah Sehun namun hanya beberapa langkah karna gerakannya terhenti saat melihat hunusan pisau yang tajam berkilat itu berdiri dekat dengan leher mulus kekasihnya.

" Tuan Lu sangat kecewa denganmu, Lu Han. Seharusnya kau ingat, apa yang keluarga Oh ini lakukan kepada keluarga mu."

Lu Han mengenggam tangannya erat sehingga kukunya memutih, rahangnya bahkan menjadi keras saat melihat raut Sehun yang kesakitan saat hujung pisau itu menekan masuk secara perlahan di lehernya.

" Ingat apa yang mereka lakukan kepada ibumu, Lu Han. Ingat tangisan yang adikmu keluarkan gara-gara keluarga Oh ini. Kau tidak ingat dengan itu semua ? Apa kau lupa ?"

Genggamannya melemah. Bahunya bergetar saat memori beberapa tahun yang lalu bermain di pikirannya . Teriakan ibunya, tangisan adiknya, tetap saja masih menghantuinya. Pembunuhan yang sadis oleh keluarga Oh. Pembunuhan yang sangat tidak berperikemanusiaan oleh keluarga Oh.

Lu Han mendongak, hatinya tersentak melihat senyuman manis yang Sehun ukirkan untuknya. Begitu manis, begitu halus dan selalu saja berhasil mempompa jantung Lu Han untuk berkerja dengan lebih laju.

Sehunnya tidak mempunyai kaitan langsung dengan pembunuhan kejam itu. Sehunnya mempunyai hati yang lembut. Sehunnya paling mengerti akan dirinya.

Apa ini salah kita karna saling jatuh cinta atau salah takdir ? Aku mencintaimu, kau mencintaiku. Jadi kenapa takdir begitu kejam sehingga tidak mengijinkan kita untuk bersatu ?

Kenapa kita tidak bisa menggapai cerita cinta kita sendiri ? Kenapa kita harus menjadi seperti Romeo dan Juliet ? Kenapa kita tidak bisa menjadi seperti cerita cinta Cinderella yang bertemu dengan pangerannya dan kemudiannya hidup bahahia selamanya ? Kenapa takdir memainkan kita seperti ini ?

" Han..."

Suara itu begitu lirih. Memanggilnya dengan penuh harapan.

" Maafkan aku, Han."

Tidak.

Sehun tidak salah apa-apa. Yang salah hanya takdir. Yang salah karna mereka berdua lahir dari keluarga yang salah. Keluarga yang sangat bertentangan. Jadi, Sehun tidak salah.

" Apa kau ingin kami yang membunuhnya atau kau yang menikamnya dengan tanganmu sendiri ?"

Pertanyaan itu jelas membuat Lu Han tersentak. Matanya memerah, ia maju selangkah, setidaknya untuk memberikan bogem mentah di wajah itu.

Berani sekali..

Berani sekali dia menanyakan soalan yang sangat jelas tidak pernah dan tidak akan Lu Han jawab.

" Berhenti di situ, Tuan Muda Lu. Jika kau tidak ingin membunuhnya biarkan kami saja dan kau duduk di situ sementara kami membunuhnya."

" Jangan menyentuhnya, sialan ! Lepaskan tanganmu ! Jangan berani menyentuhnya walau satu jari sekalipun !"

Suaranya hampir saja serak gara-gara berteriak sekuat itu. Jalanan yang besar dan kosong ini tidak menandakan ada mobil yang melaluinya dan setidaknya menolong mereka mungkin.

" Han, tidak apa."

" Sehun ?"

Sehun tersenyum lagi. Meskipun raut nya kelihatan seperti menahan sakit. Kakinya masih saja mengalirkan darah dan Lu Han bisa lihat wajah Sehun yang semakin pucat dan pucat.

" Mungkin dengan membunuhku bisa membalas segala perbuatan yang dilakukan oleh Ayahku. Aku sudah mengambil begitu banyak nyawa dari keluarga mu. Maafkan aku, Han. Maafkan aku karna mengambil semuanya darimu."

" Jangan berbicara seolah yang kau melakukan semuanya, Sehun ! Itu semua bukan salahmu, ini salahku. Seandainya aku bukan dari keluarga Lu, kau bukan dari keluarga Oh, semuanya akan menjadi baik-baik saja. Jadi jangan berbicara seperti kau yang salah."

" Tidak, semuanya salah memang dari dulu."

" Jadi, Tuan Muda. Kau ingin membunuhnya dengan tangan mu sendiri atau kami ? Tuan Lu sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat jantung perempuan ini."

Lu Han berlari menuju mereka namun sia-sia. Dua orang laki-laki datang dan menahan nya. Dia bisa saja melepaskan genggaman itu namun kedua nya mempunyai tubuh yang berotot dan besar dari dirinya.

" Jangan ! Jangan menyentuhnya, brengsek !"

" Kau ingin berbicara sesuatu kepada kekasih mu itu, Oh Sehun ? Sebelum aku membunuhmu ?"

Aku sudah berjanji untuk menjagamu dengan nyawa ku kan ? Jadi jangan menghalang ku, jika kau tiada di dunia ini. Tiada gunanya aku ada di sini. Tiada untungnya aku di sini jika aku tidak bisa mencium aroma mu, jika aku tidak bisa menyentuh kulit halusmu, jika aku tidak bisa mendengar suara halusmu. Tiada gunanya aku hidup tanpa dirimu.

" Maafkan aku, Han."

Kata-kata itu terakhir yang ia dengarkan sebelum semuanya terjadi. Sebelum hujung pisau yang tajam itu menancap tepat di dada kiri Sehun di mana jantungnya berkerja. Di mana jantungnya akan menjadi laju jika Lu Han ada di sisinya.

Lutut Lu Han melemah. Airmata juga mengalir dengan begitu saja. Pikirannya kosong serta merta. Saat ia melihat pistol yang tersimpan rapi di poket laki-laki yang sedang memegangnya itu, dia menariknya dan tanpa babibu menembak kedua laki-laki yang tadinya menahannya. Setelah itu melepaskan das tembakan kepada dua laki-laki yang menyentuh Sehunnya.

Bunyi tembakan bergema di jalanan yang kosong itu saat Lu Han terus dan terusan menembak jasad yang sudah mati.

Maafkan aku, semua ini terlalu berat. Bawa aku bersama mu. Semua ini jauh sekali dari mimpi yang kita ukirkan bersama. Meskipun kau selalu bilang, tidak kira betapa jauhnya jarak kita berdua. Kau selalu akan ada untukku. Aku tidak bisa berpikiran dengan jernih tanpa kau di sisiku, jadi maafkan aku jika aku juga pergi menyusulmu.

" Sehun, buka matamu, sayang. Hiks, Sehun."

Tangannya perlahan mencabut pisau yang masih berdiri tegak di dada kiri Sehun. Mengalirkan begitu banyak darah dan Lu Han terpaksa menutup luka itu menggunakan tangannya sendiri. Menghalang setetes lagi darah kekasihnya mengalir.

" Jangan menangis, Han." Suara itu begitu pelan. Lu Han saja hampir tidak mendengarnya.

" Kau ingat dengan janji ku ? Aku akan selalu ada untukmu, aku akan bertemu lagi denganmu. Mungkin di kehidupan yang akan mendatang."

Lu Han menggeleng laju. " Tidak, Sehunna. Tolong tetap sadar untukku. Jangan pergi, kumohon."

Dirinya sendiri sudah tidak peduli dengan darah yang melekat di wajahnya. Darah Sehun yang merah dan hangat.

Sehun mengukir senyuman untuknya. Mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

" Aku mencintaimu, Lu Han..."

Hening

Detakan jantung Sehun juga tidak terasa lagi. Mata indah yang sering membuatnya tersenyum kini sudah terkatup rapat. Tiada sebarang gerakan dari Sehun.

" Tidak ! Jangan, jangan lakukan ini kepadaku ! Sehun, bangunlah ! Sehun, kau sudah berjanji untuk hidup dengan ku ! Sehun !"

Teriakannya bergema di jalanan yang kosong. Teriakan yang begitu lirih dan penuh dengan terluka. Tangisan semakin deras mengalir membasahi wajah tampannya yang sudah bercampur dengan darah dan airmata.

" CUT !"

Gadis yang ada di pangkuan Lu Han bergerak begitu mendengar teriakan ' CUT '. Tepukan gemuruh juga kedengaran.

" Syabas. Kalian memang yang terbaik, tidak salah aku memilih pasangan suami isteri muda ini untik filem Romeo dan Juliet ! Filem ini pasti menjadi jackpot !"

Lu Han menghapus airmatanya. Tersenyum ke bawah, ke pangkuannya.

" Aigoo, my chagi cenggeng sekali. Lihat, ini airmata benaran atau palsu ? Apa sebegitu sedihnya saat aku mati tadi ?"

" Yakk ! Itu sudah pasti ! Ini semua ide mu untuk menerima tawaran Junmyeon untuk berlakon filem konyol dan sangat tidak masuk akal ini !"

Sehun tertawa kecil. Ia bangkit dari posisinya dan mengusap wajah tampan Lu Han yang masih basah dengan airmata dan darah palsuan itu.

" Filem ini kan seru, Han ! Dan airmata ini, kenapa begitu nyata ?"

Lu Han memegang tangan Sehun yang menekap di pipinya. Mengecupnya pelan dan menatap ke dalam mata Sehun yang jernih dan bersinar.

" Karna aku tidak bisa bayangkan hidupku tanpa mu."

Sontak pipi Sehun memerah. Ia melarikan pandangannya dan memutuskan untuk berdiri dari posisi mereka. Meninggalkan Lu Han yang ketawa kecil kerana tingkahnya.

" Lu Han sangat menyebalkan ! Jun, jangan pernah menawarkan filem dengan Lu Han menjadi hero nya lagi !"

Lu Han ketawa besar. Beberapa staff juga hanya mampu terkikik dan tersenyum melihat tingkah pasangan suami isteri yang masih muda itu.

" Hey, Han ! Kau menolak ku sedikit kuat dari rehersal kita ! Dan itu sakit !"

Jun Hyuk, laki-laki yang menjadi peran sebagai pembunuh Sehun tadinya itu menolak sedikit pundak Lu Han.

" Maaf, Hyuk. Pasalnya kau seperti memegang tangan Sehun terlalu kuat ! Isteriku itu tidak bisa disakiti."

" Heol, aku bahkan hanya mengenggamnya pelan ! Dasar laki-laki posesif !"

Lu Han ketawa besar lagi. Mengabaikan Jun Hyuk yang mmutar bola matanya malas. Matanya melirik Sehun yang masih berceletoh itu ini bersama dengan Junmyeon yang hanya mampu mendengar setiap bebelan dari Sehun, adiknya sendiri itu.

Seketika, memori menjadi Romeo tadi melintas di pikirannya.

Bayangan hidup tanpa Sehun membuat Lu Han sesak nafas.

Jadi dia lebih memilih...

... lebih baik menjadi rakyat biasa saja untuk Sehunnya.

####

BOOYAH !

Di harap para readers mengerti dengan jalan ceritanya. Jika tidak mengerti, langsung tanya yah ~~

Who wants double update ?


	9. Announcement

Announcement

This is not an update. Just a note for my beloved reader.

Pertama sekali, terima kasih karna membaca fanfic Chiey. Terima kasih juga karna review.

Chiey mohon maaf kalau bahasa yang Chiey gunakan membuat kalian tidak mengerti. Chiey lagi sedang belajar bahasa Indonesia. Mohon tunjuk ajarnya. Jangan malu-malu membetulkan perkataan Chiey.

Chiey akan usahakan untuk memperbaiki tulisam Chiey. Terima kasih karna terus membaca meskipun ada kata-kata yang kalian tidak pahami. Chiey sangat terharu dan senang sekali.

Sekali lagi, mohon maaf dan terima kasih yah ~

From,

ChieyHanHun

01/JULY/2015, 9.25pm

Hugs&amp;Kisses


	10. Can I Love You ?

# Can I Love you ?

# Sehun, Lu Han

# Hurt / Comfort

# Drabble prompt : Sehun adalah prostitusi yang mencintai ' client ' nya sendiri.

WARNING : MENTION OF NC/SMUT ! BOYXBOY ! PROSTITUTION !

####

Dream of Heaven.

Satu-satunya tempat di mana para lelaki yang menginginkan kesenangan, teman ataupun sekedar nasihat. Satu-satunya tempat di mana lelaki mendapatkan mimpi idaman yang mereka bayangkan. Satu-satunya tempat yang menjaga para sosok yang mereka gelarkan sebagai ' prostitusi ' ataupun koleksi manusia yang mempunyai paras indah meskipun mereka adalah seorang lelaki.

Ya, Dream Of Heaven.

Kau berminat ingin menjejakinya ? Mendalami kisah kisah mereka yang pahit, sakit dan pedih sehingga akhirnya mereka memilih untuk mengabdikan diri dalam rumah itu ?! Huh, kau pastinya tidak akan sanggup.

Kisah hidup mereka terlalu menyakitkan sehinggakan kau akan menangis saat mendengarnya. Kau akan mentertawakan mereka.

Mereka menutupi segala kesakitan itu dengan senyuman kesopanan di wajah indah mereka. Menutupnya seerat yang mungkin tanpa ada yang bisa mencerobohinya.

####

Terlihat satu sosok bertubuh mungil, dengan surai hitam yang hampir menutupi mata cokelatnya yang indah. Hidung nya kecil dan mancung, seolah menyempurnakan lagi pahatan indah itu. Bibir tipis nya kemerahan membentuk senyuman halus. Tingkahnya begitu sopan dan teratur. Siapa saja mungkin salah anggap dia adalah seorang gadis, nyatanya, dia hanyalah sosok lelaki yang sudah lama mengabdikan dirinya di dalam Dream Of Heaven itu.

" Tuan Sehun, dia sudah sampai dan sedang menunggumu di tempat biasa."

Secara automatis lelaki itu - Sehun - mendongak dan mengukirkan senyuman lebar. Ia meletakkan sapu tangan yang seharusnya ia siapkan jahitannya itu dan menuju ke lemari pakaiannya. Membelek kimono yang cocok untuk tubuh nya. Akhirnya ia mengeluarkan kimono merah muda dan menggunakannya asal. Setelah itu ia menuju ke meja hias dan meneliti kekurangan wajahnya. Setelah yakin tiada apa yang kurang, ia melangkah penuh anggun menuju ke hujung kamar yang sememangnya dikhaskan untuk para pelanggan mereka, dengan menolak pintu kayu itu ke sisi, Sehun melangkah masuk.

" Selamat datang, Tuan Lu. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." Postur tubuhnya begitu sopan. Ia bersimpuh dengan kedua tangannya di letak di atas pahanya dan kepala sedang menunduk hormat kepada sosok lelaki bersurai merah yang sedang duduk di atas tilam tanpa kasur itu.

" Sehunnie ! Kemarilah, dan jangan menggelarkan ku Tuan."

Umpama seekor kucing yang dipanggil tuannya, Sehun mendekati pemuda itu. Membiarkan lelaki itu menariknya dan ia tenggelam dalam hangat nya dekapan lelaki itu.

" Aku merindukan mu."

Deg deg deg

Pipinya memerah namun ia dengan sebaik mungkin mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya.

" Kemarin ada urusan penting yang menghalangku dari menemuimu. Maafkan aku, Sehun."

Sehun menggeleng pantas. " Tidak apa, Tuan Lu."

" Sudah kubilang jangan memanggil ku dengan embel embel Tuan, Sehunnie." Larang lelaki itu dengan nada manja membuat Sehun mau tidak mau tersenyum kecil. Sebelah tangannya naik untuk menekap pipi lelaki itu.

" Baiklah, Lu Han. "

Lu Han tersenyum layaknya anak kecil berhasil mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan sebelum kembali memeluknya.

" Kau persis sepertinya, Sehun. Apalagi saat kau tersenyum seperti itu, imut sekali."

Pahit.

Senyuman yang tadinya terukir indah untuk Lu Han kini berubah pahit. Seharusnya ia sadar, Lu Han datang kemari karna parasnya yang persis seperti mantan kekasih Lu Han yang meninggalkan nya demi untuk lelaki lain. Lu Han peduli padanya karna Sehun menyerupai kekasih lamanya.

Meski begitu, sedikit saja. Bisakah Sehun berharap lelaki itu mempunyai sedikit perasaan kepadanya ? Sedikit juga tidak apa.

Cupp

Sehun menutup matanya erat saat Lu Han memberikan kecupan polos di sekitar lehernya. Ciuman yang pertamanya adalah sebatas sentuhan polos kini berubah lebih intens. Lebih ghairah apabila lelaki itu menghisap kuat untuk mengukir tandanya di tubuh sang prostitusi. Malah sebelah tangan Lu Han perlahan membaringkan Sehun dan membuka ikatan kimono merah muda yang tadinya menutupi tubuh mungil nan halus itu.

" Kau indah, persis sepertinya. Aku menyukaimu, Sehunna." Bisik Lu Han lembut di telinganya sebelum mengecupnya ringan.

Sehun terbuai. Sepanjang ia menjadi pelayan di tempat ini, Lu Han adalah satu-satunya yang berhasil membuatkan perasaan yang namanya CINTA hadir dalam hidupnya. Tidak kira betapa ramai lelaki yang datang menemuinya, mendambakan nya, hanya Lu Han yang berhasil membuatnya menikmati setiap sentuhan itu.

" Ahh, Han. Pelan-pelan." Desahnya terlepas saat lelaki itu memasukkan miliknya ke dalam tubuhnya. Menyatukan mereka dalam kepekatan malam. Menyatukan mereka menjadi satu. Mendebarkan jantung Sehun setiap kali Lu Han berada di dalamnya.

Berbeda sekali.

Kedua tangannya memeluk erat leher Lu Han di saat lelaki itu mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya maju mundur. Sehun perlahan membuka matanya, menghiraukan tubuhnya yang bergerak seiring dengan tusukan Lu Han.

Deg

Deg

Jantungnya berdetak gila begitu melihat wajah tampan Lu Han.

Mata rusa yang sering bersinar itu terkatup rapat. Sementara mulutnya menderam rendah setiap kali ia bergerak. Kedua tangannya menyanggah tubuhnya agar tidak terlalu menindih tubuh mungil Sehun.

Tanpa sadar Sehun makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Memejam kembali matanya.

Tuhan, aku tau manusia seperti ku tidak pantas untuk merasakan rasa sayang yang kau anugerahkan. Tapi bolehkah ?

Bolehkah aku tetap mencintai Lu Han meskipun lelaki itu hanya menganggap ku sebagai pelampiasannya saja ?

Bolehkah ?

" Ahhh, Se Nahh, saranghae !"

Sehun mengabaikan airmatanya saat mendengar bukan namanya yang disebut dikala lelaki itu mendapat klimaksnya. Deruan nafasnya terasa hangat setiap kali Lu Han bernafas tepat di telinganya.

Hey, ini tugasnya.

Memenuhi setiap impian dan keinginan setiap lelaki yang datang ke sini, ke Dream Of Heaven ini. Jadi kenapa dia malah merasa sakit saat Lu Han meneriakkan nama mantan kekasihnya saat dirinya lah yang menjadi bahan kenikmatan untuk lelaki itu ?

Dia tidak punya hak kan ?

" Maaf, jika aku melukaimu, Sehunna."

Sehun pantas menggeleng. " Tidak, Han. Aku tidak terluka sama sekali."

Kedengaran kekehan terlepas dari Lu Han. " Tapi aku kasar tadinya. "

" Tidak apa. Ini sememangnya tugasku."

Sontak Lu Han mendengus kasar. Ia mengubah posisi mereka. Mengambil alih untuk menyandar di tilam empuk itu dan membawa Sehun masuk ke dalam dekapannya.

" Tidak. Bagiku kau terlalu rapuh untuk ini. Kau bukan seperti mereka yang lain. Kau dipaksa."

Sehun tersenyum kecil. Menyandarkan pipinya nyaman di atas dada Lu Han. Mendengarkan setiap detakan jantung itu.

Rasanya begitu mendamaikan.

" Sudah takdirku, Han."

" Andai saja aku menemuimu sejak dulu, semua ini tidak akan berlaku."

Mau bagaimana lagi ?

Ibunya sendiri bahkan tidak menginginkannya sehinggakan wanita itu menjualnya kepada Junmyeon, pemilik sekaligus lelaki yang pernah memiliki pengalaman yang persis sama sepertinya itu.

" Sudahlah. Hmm, Han ?" Ia mendongak. " Kalau bisa, ronde kedua ?" Pintanya. Tanpa menunggu jawapan dari Lu Han, Sehun menurunkan tubuhnya. Menyamakan bibirnya tepat kepada milik Lu Han.

" Tidak, jangan memberikan ku servis yang sama seperti yang lain, Sehun. Dan hentikan, Se Nah bukan perempuan seperti ini. " Lu Han berusaha untuk menolak Sehun.

Dan ia mengukir senyuman sinisnya.

" Han, tidak semua yang kau pikirkan itu benar. Mungkin saja dia lebih antusias dariku."

Panggg

Pipi kanannya berdenyut. Kepalanya bahkan berpaling ke kekiri. Ia bisa rasakan rasa darah akibat sudut bibirnya yang terluka.

Lu Han menamparnya.

Dengan pantas posisinya kembali seperti saat ia baru memasuki kamar itu. Kedua lututnya saling bertembung dan kepalanya ditundukkan hormat.

" Maafkan aku, Tuan Lu. Aku sudah lancang dan kurang ajar kepadamu. Maafkan aku, Tuan."

" Sehun - tidak. Ini salah paham."

Sehun menggeleng kecil. Masih dengan posisinya menunduk dalam. Ia menahan sesuatu yang pedih dari keluar melalui tubir matanya. Menahan dirinya dari kelihatan begitu menyedihkan di depan mata Lu Han.

" Tidak. Seharusnya aku harus sopan kepada sesiapa pun yang bertandang ke sini. Maafkan aku, Tuan."

" Astaga, Sehunnie. Aku seharusnya yang meminta maaf darimu. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku, Sehunnie."

Mendengar panggilan itu membuatkan ia mendongak.

Mata rusa milik Lu Han berkaca. " Maafkan aku, Sehunnie. Aku melukaimu." Disertakan dengan sebelah tangan lelaki itu yang mengusap lembut pipinya.

Hahh, kenapa ?

Kenapa Lu Han mempunyai kuasa untuk membuatkan ia menjadi seperti ini ?!

" Berhentilah memanggilku dengan panggilan Tuan itu. Kau membuatku menjadi seperti orang luar, Hunnie."

" Baiklah, Han. Maafkan aku."

Lu Han membuat reaksi seperti ingin menangis yang membuat kan Sehun tertawa kecil.

" Dan berhentilah meminta maaf !"

####

" Aku tau kau menyukai anak muda itu, Hunna."

Sehun memejamkan matanya. Menyamankan posisinya dalam dekapan hangat Junmyeon. Sebelah tangan lelaki itu memeluknya posesif.

" Aku hanya melayan nya sama seperti yang lain, Jun."

Junmyeon menggeleng pelan. " Tidak apa, Hunna. Tidak apa untuk kita memiliki rasa itu. Hanya saja jangan biarkan ia semakin membesar dan melukaimu. Rasa itu akan menikam mu dari dalam sehingga membuat hanya kau yang bisa rasakan kesakitan itu. Aku tidak mau melihatmu terluka. Kau tau aku mencintaimu, kan ?"

Kedengaran desahan pelan lolos dari bibir mungil Sehun. Perlahan ia mendongak. Memerhati wajah tampan Junmyeon yang selalu ia kagumi saat pertama sekali ia melangkah masuk ke sini.

" Aku tau, Jun. Dan aku cukup beruntung bisa memiliki cintamu."

Junmyeon tersenyum lembut. Ia mengecup pelan dahi Sehun. Dan Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya.

Bagaimana ia bisa membalas perasaan lelaki itu saat wajah Lu Han lah yang sering terkunci dalam pikirannya. Di saat kehadiran Lu Han lah yang ia tunggu selama ini.

####

Dua bulan.

Ehh, ini sudah tiga bulan.

Tiga bulan tanpa menatap wajah itu.

Tiga bulan tanpa merasakan sentuhan dari pemilik tangan itu.

Tiga bulan tanpa mendengar suara dari seorang Lu Han.

Sehun membuang pandang ke jendela di mana menghubungkan jalan dengan tempat ini. Menunggu mobil hitam yang sudah ia kenali itu. Menunggu Lu Han keluar dengan senyuman menempel di wajahnya. Menunggu Lu Han datang untuknya.

Namun nihil.

Lu Han sepertinya sudah melupakan kehadirannya.

Apa Lu Han sudah menemui kekasih baru ?

Atau apa Lu Han sudah muak dengannya ?

Memikirkan itu saja membuatkan Sehun menangis. Mengabaikan sapu tangan yang berusaha ia siapkan untuk siapa lagi kalau bukan untuk Lu Han. Airmata nya menetes mengenai sapu tangan sutera itu.

" Sehun, kamar di hujung sedang menunggu mu."

Sontak ia menghapuskan airmatanya. Menarik nafas panjang sebelum menoleh kepada lelaki berparas cantik itu. " Kamar hujung ?"

" Iya."

Apakah itu Lu Han ?

Karna sepanjang Lu Han datang kemari, dia akan memilih kamar paling hujung untuk menemuinya.

Memikirkan itu saja membuatkan Sehun sedikit berharap. Ia menggapai kimono hitamnya. Dan mengacak sebentar surai hitamnya sebelum melangkah penuh teratur menuju kamar hujung itu.

Saat ia menolak pintu kamar itu, matanya menangkap imej lelaki yang tidak pernah ia kenali. Lelaki dengan surai kelabunya di sisir rapi. Tubuhnya setinggi menara Namsan - ini hanya bercanda - soalnya Sehun tidak pernah melihat orang setinggi ini !

" Kau pasti Sehun kan ?!"

Sontak keningnya bertaut.

" Iya, Tuan."

Lelaki jangkung itu mengukir senyuman lebar, di punggungnya ada beg gitar. Dia berlari mendekati Sehun dan memeluk lengan nya.

" Kau persis seperti apa yang Lu Han hyung katakan. Wajahmu cantik dan imut !"

Lu Han hyung ?

Lu Han ?

" Aku adiknya !"

" Ha ?"

" Park Chanyeol, adik tirinya Lu Han."

" Adik tiri ?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi. Ia menarik Sehun duduk di atas tilam. Kemudian tangan besarnya mengenggam kedua tangan Sehun yang lebih kecil dan mungil.

" Lu Han hyung ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepadamu."

Lelaki itu mengeluarkan kalung dengan berbuahkan bintang. Sontak dadanya bergetar hebat.

" Ini ..."

" Dia sibuk. Dan baru kemarin pulang dari Eropah. Sekarang dia ke Beijing untuk mengurus bisnis. Jadi ia mendapatkan kalung ini untukmu. Jangan khawatir, aku kemari hanya karna untuk memberikan ini kepadamu."

Sehun menatap kalung itu. Mengabaikan detakan jantungnya yang semakin menggila. Jemarinya membelai pelan kalung itu.

Tanpa sadar bibirnya mengukir senyuman. Begitu halus dan kelihatan indah.

" Aku merindukannya."

" Lu Han hyung benar benar tidak berbohong saat mengatakan wajahmu persis seperti Se Nah noona. Kau bahkan lebih cantik darinya !"

Blush.

Benarkah ?

Benarkah ia lebih cantik dari perempuan yang sudah merampas hati Lu Han itu ?

Benarkah ?

Ya Tuhan, bisakah aku berharap.

" Aku harus pergi. Konser ku akan mulai sebentar lagi."

Konser ?

" Tuan menyanyi ?"

Chanyeol tersenyum bangga. " Aku akan menjadi penyanyi yang terkenal dan mengelilingi dunia !"

Sehun tersenyum kecil. Ia mengacak pelan surai kelabu itu. " Aku mendoakan kejayaan mu."

Mata bulat lelaki jangkung itu menatap kaku kepada Sehun. Matanya tidak berkedip membuatkannya kelihatan lucu dan menggemaskan.

" Astaga, kau imut sekali."

Sehun tertawa saat lelaki jangkung itu buru-buru berdiri dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

" Aku harus pergi."

" Selamat berjaya dan semoga kita bertemu lagi, Chanyeol."

Tanpa sadar, sebaris perkataan itu membuatkan anak muda jangkung itu semakin memerah dan berdebar. Merasakan perasaan yang tidak pernah dirasakan sama sekali.

####

Senyuman tidak pernah hilang dari wajah manisnya. Bahkan orang-orang yang mendiami Dream Of Heaven itu juga merasa heran kepadanya. Toh, mereka tetap membiarkannya tersenyum sendirian di tepi tasik buatan itu bersama dengan sapu tangan yang sudah jelas hampir siap itu.

" Hey, kau kelihatan nya senang sekali ?"

Sehun menoleh ke sisinya dan membiarkan Junmyeon duduk di situ.

" Aku memang sedang senang, Jun."

Mata Junmyeon terpaku kepada ukiran nama yang ada di sapu tangan sutera itu.

Lu Han &amp; Sehun

Sejujurnya hatinya pedih.

Ia mencintai Sehun sama seperti bagaimana Sehun mencintai Lu Han. Dan Junmyeon berusaha sedaya upayanya untuk membuat Sehun mencintainya juga. Tapi, tidak kira betapa lembutnya sentuhannya saat ia bersama Sehun, lelaki itu tetap tidak akan memandangnya. Sehun hanya menganggapnya sebagai pelindung. Sebagai seseorang yang menerimanya.

Bukan sebagai lelaki yang mencintai nya.

" Jun, apakah salah jika kita mencintai seseorang ?"

Junmyeon menahan rasa pedih saat melihat sirat mata indah itu yang penuh dengan luka.

Sebetulnya ia ingin menghapuskan rasa sakit itu. Rasa pedih itu agar Sehun bisa tersenyum. Tersenyum bersama pancaran kebahagiaan dari matanya.

" Tidak salah, Sehunna. Perasaan cinta tidak pernah salah. Hanya, jangan biarkan perasaan itu memakan mu. Jangan pernah membiarkan rasa itu mengambil alih setiap sendi dari tubuhmu. Jangan biarkan rasa itu membunuhmu."

Kedengaran dengusan lemah lolos dari Sehun. Ia menunduk dalam sembari sebelah tangannya menyentuh kalung yang menghiasi lehernya.

" Aku hanya ingin mencintai, Jun. Apakah salah ? Apakah salah jika aku berharap dia juga ikut mencintaiku ? Setiap tindakannya membuatkan ku percaya bahawa dia juga ikut mencintaiku."

" Hunna," ia mengelus surai hitam itu penuh kasih sebelum ia memberikan kecupan lembut di pelipis lelaki manis itu. " Kita hanya bisa menilai seseorang itu dari matanya. Kita bisa mengetahui sedalam mana perasaan seseorang itu jika kita melihat matanya. Jadi, aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka. Kau berharga untukku."

Sehun menggeleng kecil. Perlahan ia berdiri dari duduknya. " Aku... maafkan aku, Jun." Kemudian berlari kecil memasuki kamar tidurnya meninggalkan Junmyeon yang menatapnya penuh sayang.

" Hanya tetaplah di sisiku meskipun kau mencintainya dan bukan aku."

####

Sehun berlari kecil. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Di tangan kirinya tersisip sapu tangan sutera yang sudah lengkap dan hanya menunggu untuk diberikan kepada Lu Han. Kimono ungu yang menutupi tubuhnya kelihatan begitu menawan saat ia berlari kecil. Bibirnya tidak berhenti untuk tersenyum sembari mengelus kalung yang tidak pernah ia lepaskan itu.

Lu Han datang menemuinya.

Setelah lebih enam bulan tidak menemui lelaki itu, akhirnya Sehun bisa menemuinya. Bisa menyentuhnya. Bisa menatapnya.

Ia menolak laju pintu kayu di mana sering menjadi pilihan Lu Han itu.

Di sana, sosok lelaki yang ia rindukan selama ini. Sedang berdiri membelakanginya dengan jas hitam menghiasi tubuhnya. Surai merahnya sudah tiada dan digantikan dengan warna hitam disisir rapi menampakkan dahi mulusnya. Dan saat ia menoleh kebelakang, senyuman yang sentiasa menghantui tidur malam Sehun itu terukir. Terukir hanya untuknya.

" Sehun, aku merindukanmu !"

Sehun tidak peduli. Ia menghambur ke dalam pelukan lelaki itu. Menghirup aroma yang begitu ia rindukan. Tersenyum saat mendengar kekehan yang ia rindukan itu.

" Aku tau kau juga merindukan ku, Sehun."

Dengan senyuman yang masih menempel di wajahnya, ia mendongak.

" Selamat datang, Han."

Sehun menutup matanya saat tangan Lu Han membelai surainya lembut.

Nyaman.

Nyaman sekali. Sentuhan ini, betapa Sehun merindukannya.

" Apa khabarmu ?"

" Baik-baik saja."

Ia melepaskan pelukan itu. Memerah saat melihat Lu Han tersenyum lebar.

" Aku punya sesuatu untukmu, Sehunna ! Kau tau aku ke Eropah kan ? Setelah itu aku ke Beijing."

Sehun mengangguk. Iya, dia masih ingat dengan jelas Chanyeol, adik tiri Lu Han itu datang memberitahunya.

" Kau tau aku menjumpai apa saat aku di sana ?"

Ia tersenyum lembut saat melihat sikap kebudakan Lu Han timbul saat ia antusias untuk bercerita kepadanya.

" Aku bertemu dengan Se Nah !"

Sontak senyuman yang sedari tadi terukir manis hilang.

Se Nah ?

Kekasih Lu Han ?

" Kau bertemu dengannya ?"

Lu Han mengangguk layaknya anak kecil.

" Kau tau apa dia bilang saat dia menemuiku ?"

Meskipun pahit untuknya, Sehun tetap menggeleng.

Ia bisa rasakan ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi.

" Dia bilang dia menyesal meninggalkan ku dulu. Terus dia bilang dia masih mencintaiku dan berharap agar bisa kembali bersama sama seperti dulu. Bisa kau bayangkan ? Se Nah mencintaiku ! Se Nah masih mencintaiku seperti mana aku mencintainya !"

" Aku akan menikah dengannya hari ini ! Oleh itu aku kemari untuk memberitahumu, setelah kami menikah kami akan menetap di Beijing."

Tidak.

Katakan ia hanya bermimpi. Sehun menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang berdenyut dalam dadanya. Matanya memanas dan beberapa saat lagi mungkin airmata akan mengalir dengan deras.

Rasa pedih.

Rasa sakit.

Rasa tidak diingini.

Rasa keseorangan.

Kenapa ?

Kenapa Tuhan memberikannya ujian sesakit ini ?

Kenapa Tuhan menghadirkan perasaan ini jika balasannya hanya untuk disakiti ?

Kenapa ?

Kenapa orang-orang ini hanya tau untuk menikmati tubuhnya saja ?

Kenapa ?

Kenapa Lu Han tega memainkan nya seperti ini ? Memberikannya harapan yang selama ini ia cari ?

" Aku berbahagia untukmu, Han. Semoga kau dan Se Nah-ssi berbahagia."

Sehun sendiri tidak tau darimana ia mendapatkan kekuatan untuk mendongak dan tersenyum kepada lelaki di depannya itu.

Lelaki yang sudah merampas segalanya dari dirinya.

Lelaki yang sudah memberikannya indahnya perasaan cinta itu.

Lelaki yang Sehun anggap bisa membawanya ke jalan kebahagiaan.

Lu Han memeluknya. Mengusap surai hitamnya.

Kenapa aku merasa takut kehilangan saat aku sendiri tau bahawa aku tidak pernah dan tidak akan memilikinya.

Perlahan tangan nya naik dan membalas pelukan itu. Menggunakan sebesar tenaga nya untuk menahan sebarang airmata mahupun isakan lolos daripada mulutnya.

" Aku sudah menyiapkan pakaian untukmu dan juga mobil. Aku harap kau bisa mengikutiku."

Mengikutimu dan membiarkan ku semakin kelihatan seperti orang bodoh ?

Terima kasih saja.

" Aku harus menemani orang lain setelah ini. Maaf untuk menolak permintaan mu, Lu Han."

Kedengaran desahan kecewa dari sosok itu. Ia melepaskan pelukan dan kembali kepada postur tubuhnya yang sopan. Membungkukkan badannya 90 darjat kepada Lu Han.

" Selamat tinggal dan selamat berbahagia, Tuan Lu. Semoga Tuan menikmati setiap lawatan Tuan di sini. "

" Aku tidak akan melupakan mu, Sehunnie." Dan Sehun menerima kecupan halus di dahinya. Kecupan terakhirnya dari lelaki yang sangat ia cintai.

Sehun mengukirkan senyuman termanisnya. Menemani setiap langkah Lu Han yang menuju ke luar gerbang utama Dream Of Heaven, tempat idaman untuk para lelaki menunaikan mimpi mereka. Satu langkah lagi. Satu langkah lagi dan Lu Han tidak akan pernah kembali ke sini. Lu Han tidak akan pernah datang lagi.

" Jja, aku akan ke sini untuk melihatmu. Selamat tinggal, Sehun."

" Tuan Lu."

Lu Han menoleh kebelakang. " Ada apa, Sehun ?"

Sehun menyodorkan sapu tangan sutera itu kepada nya. " Hanya pemberian kecil dariku. Aku harap kau bisa menyimpannya."

Lu Han menyambutnya dengan senyuman di wajah tampannya. " Terima kasih, Sehunnie." Dan kembali jalan menuju ke mobil hitam yang tersadai di hujung jalan.

Sehun mengikuti arah tuju lelaki itu. Dan samar-samar ia bisa melihat sosok seorang perempuan sedang menunggu di dalam mobil itu. Tersenyum mesra saat Lu Han masuk ke tempat pemandu dan gengaman tangan nya menguat saat Lu Han memberikan kecupan yang sama kepadanya tadi.

Sehun tetap berdiri di gerbang utama itu sehinggalah mobil hitam Lu Han menghilang. Sehinggalah mobil hitam itu tidak kelihatan. Sehinggalah beberapa menit ia berdiri di situ. Matanya masih saja melekat ke arah jalanan kosong itu. Berharap bahawa apa yang terjadi barusan hanyalah mainan matanya saja. Berharap bahawa mobil Lu Han akan kembali ke sini. Berharap bahawa Lu Han akan datang untuk memohon maaf karna membohonginya.

Namun nihil.

Tetap saja kosong.

Oh Sehun, apa yang kau harapkan ?

Kau hanyalah bahan pelampiasannya.

Kau hanyalah singgahannya.

Perlahan ia kembali masuk. Mengabaikan beberapa temannya. Membiarkan kimono panjangnya saat ia berjalan. Ekspresi wajahnya tidak bisa dibaca.

Terluka.

Tersakiti.

Ia menuju ke kamar Junmyeon. Membukanya pelan dan tanpa kata ia masuk ke dalam pelukan hangat yang tidak pernah gagal menenangkannya. Ia menyamankan posisinya.

" Hey, kenapa, Sehunna ?"

" Dia pergi, Jun."

Jummyeon mengerutkan alisnya heran. Tangannya naik untuk mengusap surai halus milik Sehun.

" Dia akan menikah dengan perempuan lain. Dia pergi untuk selamanya, Jun. Dia pergi..." suaranya tersangkut.

Dan saat Junmyeon mengatakan sesuatu. Airmatanya mengalir tanpa bisa ditahan.

" Menangislah. Jangan tahan, Sehunna. Menangislah sepuasmu."

Sehun melakukan apa yang dikatakan oleh Junmyeon.

Ia terisak di dada Junmyeon.

Menangis sekuat hatinya.

Menangis sehinggakan ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah perkataan pun kepada Junmyeon.

Menangis sehinggakan ia kelihatan begitu menyedihkan.

Lu Han sudah pergi.

Lu Han pergi membawa hatinya.

Lu Han pergi setelah memberikan nya harapan bahawa lelaki itu juga memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertinya.

Lu Han.

Kumohon, kembalilah.

####

" Semoga Tuan senang dengan kunjungannya. "

Sehun membungkukkan badannya hormat. Setelah itu ia kembali masuk ke kamarnya. Mengambil sapu tangan sutera dan menyambung untuk menjahitnya.

" Aku merindukanmu."

Ia menutup matanya saat suara itu mengusiknya kembali. Meletak kembali sapu tangan itu, ia menarik kalung dari lehernya yang tidak pernah di tanggalkan itu.

Kalung ini.

Kalung pemberian Lu Han. Kalung yang sudah memberikannya harapan. Namun harapan itu hancur begitu saja.

Ini sudah dua minggu semenjak Lu Han pergi, semenjak ia menangis terisak dalam dekapan Junmyeon. Setelah itu ia berusaha keras untuk melupakan Lu Han. Untuk tetap tersenyum meskipun luka dihatinya semakin membesar. Untuk tetap kelihatan kuat di depan Junmyeon.

" Jun, apakah salah jika kita mencintai seseorang ?"

Sehun menutup matanya.

" Tidak salah, Sehunna. Perasaan cinta tidak pernah salah. Hanya, jangan biarkan perasaan itu memakan mu. Jangan pernah membiarkan rasa itu mengambil alih setiap sendi dari tubuhmu. Jangan biarkan rasa itu membunuhmu."

Mau bagaimana ?

Rasa cinta itu benar-benar sedang membunuhnya.

Ia sudah tidak bisa bertahan.

Setiap hari dia akan menunggu di jalanan dan berharap mobil hitam Lu Han akan datang.

Berharap Lu Han akan kembali.

Meskipun ia tau semua itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Meskipun ia tau Lu Han sudah bahagia bersama perempuan yang ia cintai.

Perlahan ia berdiri. Memasuki kamar mandi. Ia menyelupkan tangannya ke dalam tub mandi yang dipenuhi dengan mawar merah.

Bisakah ia melakukan sesuatu untuk menghilangkan kesakitan yang memakan dirinya ini ?

Bisakah ia melakukan sesuatu untuk membuatkan semuanya kembali normal ?

Perlahan jemari membuka ikatan kimononya. Menggapai pisau kecil nan tajam yang dibiarkan di meja nakas dan ia masuk ke tub mandi itu.

Ia menenggelamkan tubuhnya. Membiarkan kehangatan air itu dan wangi mawar memenuhi rongga hidungnya.

Perlahan, setiap memori mulai hadir dalam kepalanya.

Memori saat pertama sekali ia melihat Lu Han dan lelaki itu memeluknya erat sembari menangis kecil.

Memori saat Lu Han dengan senyuman menghiasi wajah tampannya dan sentuhan lembutnya.

Memori saat pertama kali ia jatuh cinta kepada Lu Han saat lelaki itu mengatakan ia begitu berharga. Begitu berharga untuk disakiti.

Memori saat adik tiri Lu Han memberikan kalung sekaligus harapan untuknya membesarkan perasaan itu.

Memori saat Lu Han kembali setelah enam bulan meninggalkan nya sendirian.

Dan memori saat Lu Han memberitahunya kekasih hatinya sudah kembali untuk menikah kepadanya.

Sontak matanya terbuka.

Sehun tidak bisa menghalang rasa sakit itu hadir. Ia tidak bisa untuk menahan airmata kembali mengalir membasahi wajahnya. Ia tidak bisa menahan isakan lolos dari bibirnya.

Ia menghapus kasar airmatanya.

Perlahan ia membawa pisau yang ada di tangan kanannya itu.

" Maafkan aku, Jun." Bisiknya lirih dan sedetik kemudian, darah merah sudah kelihatan.

Tuhan, maafkan aku.

Sehun perlahan menyandarkan punggungnya. Membiarkan tangannya bersandar di hujung tub mandi.

Setiap memori sepanjang perjalanan hidupnya bermain. Seolah pita rakaman yang dikhaskan untuknya.

Saat bagaimana pertama sekali ia dilahirkan penuh dengan rasa benci dari ibunya. Dibesarkan tanpa kasih sayang. Selanjutnya hanya berakhir di jual di tempat ini. Meskipun begitu ia bersyukur. Karna tempat ini satu-satunya yamg memberikan ia kasih sayang. Ia bisa mengenali Junmyeon.

Hahh, Junmyeon. Maafkan aku, Jun. Maafkan aku karna tidak membalas perasaan mu. Jika saja aku membuka lebar mataku, memandangmu sebagai lelaki yang ingin melindungi kekasihnya dan bukan memandangmu sebagai seorang kakak yang selama ini aku inginkan. Pastinya kehidupan ku lebih bahagia. Lebih tenang.

Dan kerana Dream Of Heaven ini jugalah ia menemui Lu Han.

Brakk

Kamar mandinya dibuka kasar.

" Sehunna ! Astaga, jangan. Ya Tuhan. Sehun !"

Samar samar ia melihat Junmyeon di pinggiran tub mandi. Wajah lembut itu begitu khawatir begitu takut.

" Jun..."

" Kumohon, jangan lakukan ini kepadaku, Sehunna. Tolong, jangan tinggalkan aku." Lelaki itu merintih, mencoba mengeluarkan Sehun dari tub mandi yang mulai bertukar warna merah.

" Maafkan aku, Jun."

" Bertahanlah. Sesiapapun, telepon ambulans !"

Sehun menggeleng kecil. Ia berusaha mengangkat tangannya. Namun sia-sia. Ia sudah tidak kuat untuk bergerak. Tangannya yang ingin bergerak itu juga terpaksa Junmyeon angkat dan menekapkan telapak tangan nya di pipi.

" Semoga kau menemui seseorang yang bisa menghargai cinta mu yang tulus, Jun. Maafkan aku mensia-siakanmu."

Sehun mencoba mengukir senyumannya. Pandangannya semakin kabur dan ia bisa rasakan detakan jantungnya yang melemah.

" Jangan berbicara seperti itu ! Kau tau aku hanya mencintaimu, Sehunna. Kumohon, tetaplah di sisiku. Aku akan menyuruh Lu Han ke sini. Aku akan membiarkan kau mencintainya. Jadi tetaplah di sini, Sehunna."

Sehun menggeleng pelan. " Aku sudah tidak bisa bertahan, Jun. Rasanya sungguh pedih saat cintamu tidak terbalas. Lebih baik aku pergi, aku tidak mau melukaimu."

Mungkin ini sudah saatnya.

" Maafkan aku, Jun."

Semuanya sudah gelap. Ia sudah tidak mendengar mahupun melihat apa-apa lagi. Rasa tenang ini yang ia cari dan kini ia mendapatkannya.

Sehun pergi, meninggalkan dunia, meninggalkan Junmyeon yang meratapinya. Meninggalkan Lu Han yang kini bahagia di sisi perempuan yang ia cintainya.

####

Mengapa aku takut untuk kehilangan mu sedangkan aku tidak memilikimu sekarang atau selamanya ?

####

Note : Chiey menangis saat menulisnya. T_T

SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE !

THIS IS DOUBLE UPDATE ! CHECK ANOTHER CHAPTER UPDATE !

PLEASE REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW HOW YOUR FEELINGS ABOUT MY ANGS FIC T_T TELL ME IF YOU CRY ALSO ~~

XOXO

KISS AND HUGS


	11. 49 Days

# The 49 day

# Sehun, Lu Han

# Angst

# Drabble prompt : Sehun hanya mempunyai 49 hari dan ia akan menghabiskannya bersama Lu Han.

####

Junmyeon, dokter muda itu mengerutkan alisnya. Ia meneliti kertas putih yang ada di tangannya itu, mengeluh pelan saat matanya sudah yakin dengan apa yang tercatit dalam kertas itu.

Laki-laki bersurai hitam itu mendongak. Memandang gadis yang sedang tersenyum lebar yang sedang duduk di depannya. Manis dan juga polos.

" Sehunna, menurut hasil analisa ini, kau hanya punya 49 hari. Aku bukanlah Tuhan untuk menentukan kadar hidupmu tapi hati mu sudah dijangkiti dengan sangat teruk. Kanker mu sudah memasuki tahap terakhir."

Sedetik senyuman manis itu menghilang. Digantikan dengan ekspresi kaget, tapi tidak lama. Senyuman kembali menghiasi wajah manis itu.

" 49 hari, oppa ?"

Junmyeon mengangguk, mengiyakan persoalan dari gadis yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri itu.

" Aku akan memberi obat dengan dos yang tinggi."

Mendengar perkataan 'obat' membuat Sehun mengerutkan alisnya. Ia menggeleng kecil. " Aku tidak mau obat, oppa. Rasanya pahit. Lagian tidak akan menyembuhkan ku kan ?"

" Tapi Sehunna, kanker tahap terakhir ini sangat parah. Kau akan alami sakit yang amat dan bisa saja kau nanti batuk darah, Hunna. Jadi kumohon, bukan sebagai dokter peribadi mu tapi sebagai kakak laki-laki mu, tolong jangan pernah tidak mengambil obat ini sehari pun ! Sekurang-kurangnya ini bisa mengurangkan sedikit rasa sakitmu."

Sehun mengalah. Melihat bagaimana mata Junmyeon yang memandang memohon kepadanya, hatinya jadi luluh.

" Baiklah, Kim Junmyeon-ssi. Jika bukan karna mu, aku tidak mau mengambil obat itu."

Junmyeon dalam diam tersenyum lega. Ia merusak surai coklat itu pelan sebelum menghulurkannya botol obat berwarna putih.

Sang gadis mau tidak mau menyambut botol itu dan terus memasukkannya ke dalam tas sampingnya. Menyimpannya dengan selamat.

" Oppa. Bisa aku minta bantuan darimu ?"

Mata coklat bersinar itu menatap Junmyeon dengan sangat berbinar. Berharap laki-laki itu akan menyetujui apa-apa bantuan yang ia inginkan.

Dengan sedikit tidak rela, Junmyeon mengangguk. Hahh, ia tau jelas dengan sikap gadis ini. Baginya, Sehun sudah menjadi keluarga untuknya. Seorang dongsaeng yang ia inginkan selama ini.

" Baiklah. Katakan apa yang kau mau."

Sehun tersenyum lebar. Mata sipit itu bahkan membentuk bulan sabit. Membuat Junmyeon mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum.

Bagaimana ada seseorang yang tau sisa hidupnya cuma 49 hari bisa tetap tersenyum manis seperti ini ?

" Tolong jangan memberitau kepada sesiapapun tentang kanker ku. Tidak kepada ayah dan juga Lu Han."

Sontak senyuman di wajah tampan itu menghilang. Menatap Sehun dengan tatapan shock.

" Tidak bisa. Mereka juga harus tau keadaan mu, Hun. Sudah cukup aku membohongi mereka tentang kau tidak punya sebarang penyakit. Sekarang kau ingin aku tidak memberitau mereka yang Sehun yang mereka kasihi akan pergi selepas 49 hari ? Maaf saja, Hun. Jawapan ku tetap tidak."

" Tapi, oppa. Aku tidak mau mereka khawatir. Ayah lagi di luar negara. Aku tidak mau konsentrasi ayah terganggu. Dan kau tau Lu Han orang yang macam mana kan ? Dia bisa-bisa saja ikut bunuh diri untuk menyusul ku !"

" Maaf, Hun. Perkara ini cukup serius, Tuan Oh harus tau."

Sehun menggeleng kecil. Wajah manis yang sentiasa tersenyum lebar itu berubah. Berubah mendung dan kelam.

" Ayah tidak perlu tau apa-apa, oppa."

" Sehunna~"

" Ayah akan baik-baik saja bila aku sudah tiada. Ayah ku itu kuat. Jadi tolong, oppa. Biarkan kali ini saja, aku tidak mau orang-orang yang aku sayangi terluka. Biarkan mereka tetap melihat ku sebagai Sehun yang akan tetap tersenyum untuk mereka. Aku tidak mau mereka melihat ku sebagai Sehun yang akan mati selepas 49 hari."

Lama Junmyeon terdiam. Melihat bagaimana wajah manis itu mendung nan kelam. Bagaimana wajah manis itu sudah menyembunyikan banyak perkara yang begitu menyakitkan.

Hey, Oh Sehun itu hanyalah gadis berumur 20 tahun.

Sewaktu ia berumur lima tahun, ayah dan ibunya berpisah. Ibunya pergi meninggalkan nya ke China. Membina keluarga baru di sana, mengabaikan anak perempuannya yang masih kecil.

Ayahnya pula pengusaha yang berjaya. Menjayakan bisnis dengan usaha nya sendiri, tanpa mengira anak perempuannya yang sering di tinggalkan dalam Mansion Oh yang mewah dan punya segala-galanya.

Sehun hanyalah gadis yang hidup sendiri tanpa ayah dan ibunya. Hanya ada Lu Han, teman sekaligus kekasih nya yang sering ada dalam setiap langkahnya.

" Jadi, kau bisa kan membantu ku, oppa ?"

Junmyeon menghela nafas. Perlahan ia mengangguk, menyetujui permintaan dari sang gadis.

Sontak Sehun tersenyum lebar. Ia berdiri dan memeluk Junmyeon. " Terima kasih, oppa. Kau memang yang terbaik. Aku pergi duluan, nde !"

Gadis itu berlari kecil menuju ke luar kamar itu. Meninggalkan Junmyeon yang hanya menggeleng kepalanya, kesal dengan gadis itu.

" Hahh, Sehunna~ kau hanya membuat mereka bertambah sedih."

####

" Han ?"

Lu Han mengumam pelan. Matanya tetap di kaca tv, di mana perlawanan bola yang sedang berlangsung. Sembari sebelah tangannya menyumbat masuk keripik kentang ke dalam mulutnya.

" Aku mau ke China."

Sontak laki- laki bersurai hitam itu menoleh kepada Sehun yang duduk di sampingnya. Menatap gadis itu dengan penuh tanya.

Sehun tersenyum kecil. Ia melabuhkan kepalanya di paha laki-laki itu. Memainkan jemari kokoh Lu Han.

" Aku ingin bertemu dengan ibu sebentar saja. Meskipun ibu tidak ingin menemui ku, aku tetap ingin menemuinya. Sebentar saja pun tidak apa."

Lu Han seketika ingin protes namun begitu melihat anak mata itu yang memandangnya dengan bersinar, sinaran yang sering ia lihat setiapkali ayah Sehun pulang ke Mansion mewah Oh itu, ia sangat tau dengan sikap kekasihnya itu.

" Baiklah, aku akan ikut denganmu. Kemana pun kau pergi, aku tetap ingin pergi asal denganmu."

Sehun tersenyum manis. Ia mengecup jemari Lu Han sebelum menutup matanya, ingin tidur dalam dekapan hangat Lu Han itu.

Sejenak rasa sebak mengisi ruang hatinya.

Bagaimana keadaan Lu Han selepas ia pergi ?

Apa Lu Han akan mencari pengganti nya ?

Apa Lu Han akan menderita karnanya ?

Hahh, Sehun tidak punya jawapan untuk itu. Biarlah ia menghayati kasih sayang yang Lu Han curahkan untuknya selagi jantungnya masih berdetak.

Lu Han, teman sekaligus kekasihnya itu sudah terlalu lama bersamanya. Semenjak ia berusia 10 tahun lagi ia mengenal laki-laki itu. Sehinggalah ke hari ini, Lu Han menjadi kekasih dan temannya sekaligus. Ia mencintai Lu Han sepenuh hatinya, sama seperti Lu Han mencintainya.

Jadi dia berdoa kepada Tuhan.

Bahagiakan Lu Han meskipun ia sudah tiada dalam dunia ini lagi. Meskipun itu tanpanya, Lu Han harus tetap tersenyum dan tertawa.

####

Sehun meneliti alamat yang ada di tangannya, alisnya sesekali berkerut. Tidak lama begitu, bibirnya menguntum senyuman lebar. Ia memerhati rumah besar yang ada di depannya itu.

" Wah, rumah ini besar dan mewah, kan Han ?"

Lu Han mengangguk, menyetujui kata-kata kekasihnya itu. Ikut memerhati rumah besar yang baru pertama kali mereka lihat itu.

" Jadi, kau sudah bersedia ?"

Sang gadis mengangguk dengan penuh semangat. Ia menekan lonceng yang sudah tersedia beberapa kali. Senyuman tidak pernah hilang dari wajahnya meskipun dalam hati nya sudah berdetak kencang. Berdebar dengan penerimaan sang ibu yang sudah lama meninggalkannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, seorang gadis datang membuka pintu.

Buat sedikit, Sehun mencoba menahan perasaannya sendiri.

Wajah gadis itu begitu sama dengan wajah ibunya. Begitu manis tidak seperti dirinya. Ia hanya mewarisi senyuman dan mata wanita itu. Berbeda sekali dengan gadis yang sedang berdiri di depannya ini.

" Mencari siapa ?"

" Kami mencari Lee SunHwa." Lu Han menjawab dalam bahasa mandarin. Laki-laki itu tau apa yang Sehun pikirkan meskipun gadis itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

" Ehh, kalian mencari ibu ? Emang ada apa ?"

Lu Han tersenyum. " Ada sedikit urusan. Jadi, bisa kami bertemu dengannya ?"

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan. Membuka lebar pintu utama itu, menampilkan mansion mewah dan memang jelas sangat mahal. Membuat Lu Han dan Sehun melopong sendirian.

" Han, ini rumah atau istana ?"

Lu Han berbisik di telinga Sehun pelan. " Separuh istana kali, Sehunna."

Sehun terkekeh kecil. Ia terus menerus memerhati sekeliling rumah itu. Kagum dengan halaman rumah yang dipenuhi dengan bunga warna warni. Mobil juga tersusun di garage.

" Kalian duduk dulu. Aku mau memanggil ibu."

Jika tadi gadis itu berbicara dengan mandarin, kali ini ia berbicara korea. Mengejutkan mereka berdua.

" Kau bisa berbicara korea ?!" Soal Sehun dengan sedikit kaget.

Gadis itu tersenyum manis. Mengangguk bagi menjawab soalan Sehun.

" Ibu ku orang korea. Jadi aku harus belajar bahasa ibuku."

Sehun harus mengakui sesuatu, ia cemburu dengan gadis ini. Sudahlah mewarisi wajah cantik ibunya, gadis itu dengan senangnya memanggil ibunya dengan panggilan ibu.

Hahh, sedang Sehun ?

Panggilan itu sudah tidak pernah lagi kedengaran semenjak ibunya pergi meninggalkan dia.

" Aku masuk duluan, yah."

Lu Han mengangguk. Perlahan ia menoleh ke sampingnya, memerhati gadis yang sedari tadi hanya mendiamkan dirinya.

" Hey, kau kenapa ? "

Sehun menggeleng kecil. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Lu Han, berusaha untuk mengumpulkan keberanian dalam dirinya.

Ia harus kuat !

" Kita bisa pulang jika kau tidak mau meneruskan ini."

" Tidak, Han. Aku akan tetap meneruskan rencana ini. Hanya sebentar, itu sudah cukup bagiku."

Laki-laki itu mendesah kecil. Ia menautkan jemarinya dengan Sehun. Menyalurkan kekuatan untuk kekasihnya itu.

Sementara gadis itu merasa sedikit takut.

Apa yang patut ia katakan jika ibunya sudah ada di depan mata ?

Apa yang patut ia lakukan jika ibunya tidak mengenalinya ?

Ia sejujurnya berharap ibunya akan tetap mengenalinya meskipun sudah bertahun lamanya wanita itu pergi meninggalkannya. Ia berharap ia ada tempat di hati wanita itu meskipun ia takut untuk berharap terlalu tinggi.

Lamunannya terhenti saat Lu Han berdiri. Membuat ia ikut berdiri. Ia ingin bertanya namun suara seorang wanita membuat jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan.

Deg

Deg

Jantungnya seakan ingin keluar saat matanya bertatapan dengan mata cokelat yang hampir sama dengannya itu.

Ibu

Ibu

Sehun ingin sekali berteriak. Menghamburkan tangisannya di pelukan hangat sang ibu. Setelah bertahun lamanya hanya menatap sang ibu melalui foto, kini, hari ini, Sehun sudah berhasil menemui ibunya, Sehun ingin mengatakan betapa ia rindu dengannya. Betapa ia berharap ibunya juga ikut merindukannya.

Ibu, masih ingatkah kau dengan anak perempuan mu ini ?

" Mereka mencari ibu. Katanya ada sedikit urusan." Gadis tadi berdiri di sebelah ibunya. Memeluk lengan wanita itu dengan manjanya.

Sehun menarik nafasnya, mengumpul semangat nya agar ia bisa berkata apa yang sudah lama bermain di pikirannya.

" Maaf menganggu, tapi bisa kah aku meminjam kamar mandi ?"

Gadis tadi mengangguk. Ia mengisyaratkan Lu Han agar mengikutinya masuk ke mansion mewah itu. Meninggalkan Sehun bersendirian dengan wanita itu.

" Ada apa anda mencariku ?"

Wanita itu mengukir senyuman nya. Begitu menghangatkan sekali. Sehun hanya mampu menatap setiap pergerakan wanita itu.

" Hey, anak muda. Anda tidak apa-apa ?" Wanita itu mengambil tempat di sisi Sehun. Memerhati wajah Sehun.

Sontak Sehun menggeleng laju. Ia tersenyum kalut.

" Aku baik-baik saja, Nyonya Lee."

Wanita itu menuang air yang entah bila sudah tersedia di atas meja kecil itu. Memberikan nya kepada Sehun.

" Minumlah, wajahmu sedikit pucat. Apa benar anda baik-baik saja ?"

Sehun mengangguk laju. Menggapai minuman yang disediakan itu dan meneguknya laju.

" Nyonya, apa nyonya tidak ingat kepadaku ?"

Kerutan di dahi wanita itu sudah mampu membuat lutut Sehun melemah. Ia seharusnya sadar. Ia seharusnya tau.

Mana ada orang yang akan mengingati mu setelah meninggalkan mu lebih dari sepuluh tahun lamanya.

" Apa kita pernah bertemu di mana-mana ?"

Sehun tersenyum kecil. Berusaha menutup sakit yang menyerang dadanya. Menutup sakit saat ibu nya sendiri tidak mengingatinya. Jemarinya bermain antara satu sama lain. Berharap Lu Han agar segera datang dan membawanya keluar dari mansion mewah ini.

Namun nihil.

Kekasihnya itu memang sengaja meninggalkan ia sendirian bersama ibunya.

" Mungkin nyonya sudah lupa. Tidak apa-apa lah."

" Tapi aku sepertinya sudah pernah melihatmu."

Sehun mendongak. Menatap mata ibunya. Menatap kehangatan tatapan itu.

Ibu.

Sekali saja, bisakah aku memeluk mu ?

" Nyonya, bisakah aku memeluk mu ?"

Wanita itu mengerutkan alisnya heran. Heran dengan permintaan Sehun yang secara tiba-tiba itu.

" Aku tau ini kedengaran konyol, tapi sebentar saja. Bisakah aku memeluk mu, nyonya ?"

Dengan sedikit keliru, wanita itu mengangguk. Membuka tangannya lebar.

Perlahan Sehun memeluk wanita itu. Menutup matanya saat rasa sebak mengisi dadanya. Tangannya bergetar saat wanita itu mengusap punggungnya.

Rasa ini begitu hangat.

" Ibu, kenapa ? Kenapa ibu memilih untuk meninggalkan ku dulu ?"

Tanpa bisa di kontrol, persoalan itu meluncur keluar dari bibirnya. Membuat wanita bergelar ibu itu kaget. Ia dengan pantas melepaskan pelukan itu. Menatap shock wajah Sehun.

Tidak.

Mungkin jika ibunya tidak ingat juga tidak apa. Lagian ia hanya punya beberapa hari lagi dalam dunia ini. Jadi Sehun lebih memilih untuk tetap merahsiakan segalanya.

" Maaf, nyonya. Aku hanya merindukan ibu ku. Jadi terbawa suasana." Ia tersenyum, senyuman yang bisa kau bilang pura-pura. Lebih baik seperti ini.

Sehun tidak mau menganggu kebahagiaan ibunya. Kebahagiaan ibunya lebih penting dari nya. Jadi ia lebih memilih untuk merahsiakan segalanya.

" Apakah ..."

" Rasanya lebih baik kami pergi duluan. Kami hanya menganggu waktu nyonya. Maafkan kami, nde." Sehun buru-buru berdiri dari duduknya. Membungkukkan badannya hormat dan mengesat airmatanya kasar. Ia harus tetap kelihatan kuat.

" Tapi ..." wanita itu menahan pergelangan tangan Sehun. Menghalang gadis itu dari menjauh darinya.

Sehun menggeleng kecil.

Ia seharusnya membiarkan ibunya tetap tenang dengan keluarga nya. Ia seharusnya tidak perlu datang ke China. Ia seharusnya tau, meskipun ibunya mengenalinya, wanita itu akan bertambah sedih jika mengetahui jangka hidupnya yang singkat ini.

" Maafkan aku, nyonya. Nyonya harus terus tetap bahagia di samping keluarga nyonya. Kami harus pergi."

Begitu ia melihat Lu Han keluar bersama gadis itu, ia berlari kecil. Menarik tangan Lu Han dan membungkukkan badannya sekali lagi sebelum bergegas keluar dari mansion mewah itu.

" Hey, Hun. Apa yang terjadi ? Kau menangis ? Apa ibumu mengenalmu ?"

Sehun hanya diam. Tidak menjawab, hanya berjalan cepat. Berjalan tanpa destinasi dan tujuan. Airmata yang sudah hilang itu kembali mengalir.

Ia sudah bertemu dengan ibunya, itu sudah cukup kan ?

Mungkin tidak, tapi Sehun tidak bisa egois. Ibunya bukan lagi ibunya. Ibunya sudah punya keluarga sendiri. Sehun hanya potongan memori yang harus dilupakan.

" Aku mau pulang, Han. Kita pulang yah ~"

Ia hanya berharap, Lu Han akan mengerti dan akan membawanya pulang hari ini dan saat ini juga. Biarkan ia menjauh dari negara ini.

" Baiklah."

####

Lu Han memeluk erat sosok Sehun. Sesekali memberi kecupan di pundak itu. Kekasihnya itu sudah terlalu asik dengan drama yang tersaji di depannya. Ia kadang ikut tersenyum saat melihat wajah manis itu tertawa dengan galaknya.

" Sehunna, aku mencintaimu." Bisiknya.

Gadis itu menoleh dan memberi kecupan di bibirnya. Memeluk nya erat.

" Aku tau. Dan aku juga mencintaimu."

Hahh, betapa ia mengasihi gadis ini.

Ia mencintai Sehun lebih dari hatinya bisa. Seluruh hidupnya hanya untuk Sehun. Ia tidak akan pernah memandang perempuan lain, baginya Sehun sudah cukup menyempurnakan hidupnya.

" Sehunna ?"

Sang gadis mengumam pelan. Konsentrasi nya kini penuh kepada Lu Han. Menatap nya penuh tanya.

" Kau mau menikah denganku ?"

" APA ?!"

Sontak Lu Han ketawa kecil. " Hey, kau tidak perlu kaget seperti itu !"

" Habisnya kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu ! Apa kau sadar umurmu itu masih muda untuk mengahwini ku ?!"

" Kau lupa umurku sudah memasuki 24 tahun ?"

Sehun menggeleng kecil. " Ini belum bulan April, Han. Secara faktanya kau masih 23 tahun !"

Lu Han memutar bola matanya malas. Ia mengecup lembut hidung mancung itu. Mengabaikan pipi Sehun yang memerah, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Sehun. Menghirup aroma manis yang sering Sehun hasilkan.

" Aku tau, Hun. Tapi aku tetap ingin menikah denganmu."

" Tapi ini terlalu awal, Han. Bagaimana jika nantinya kau jatuh cinta lagi ?"

Jatuh cinta lagi ?!

Apa Sehun tidak tau hatinya ini hanya terisi dengan namanya saja ?

apa Sehun tidak tau ia rela mati untuk nya ?

Perlahan Lu Han melepaskan pelukan itu. Menjauhkan dirinya dari Sehun.

" Han..."

" Kau tau hanya kau yang ada di hatiku, kan ? Jadi kenapa kau berkata seperti itu ?"

" Han, kita berdua tidak tau masa depan. Mungkin saja kau akan menemui gadis yang bisa lebih membahagiakan mu lebih dari ku."

Lu Han menggeleng pantas. " Tidak. Hanya Oh Sehun yang akan menyempurnakan ku. Tidak ada gadis lain lagi yang bisa. Jadi hentikan kata-kata konyol ini !"

Sehun mendengus pelan. Ia berdiri dan memeluk nya dari belakang. Buat seketika, gadis itu mengharapkan sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang persis sama seperti Lu Han inginkan.

" Aku tau, Han. Tapi kita tidak tau apa yang Tuhan rencana kan untuk kita kan ?"

Tidak mendapat respon, Sehun meneruskan kata-katanya lagi.

" Aku juga ingin bahagia selamanya denganmu. Ayolah, kau juga tau itu kan ? Perkara yang aku inginkan juga sama dengan yang kau inginkan, Han. Tapi, andai saja. Andai saja jika suatu hari nanti akan terjadi apa-apa denganku, kau harus tetap hidup dengan bahagia. Meskipun bukan denganku, kau harus tetap tersenyum."

Sontak Lu Han memusing badannya. Memandang gadis itu takut. " Apa yang kau katakan ini, Sehunna ? Please, jangan berbicara sesuatu yang bisa membuat ku takut. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa untuk hidup tanpa mu !"

Sehun tersenyum.

Manis sekali.

Bahkan Lu Han tau, hatinya tetap bergetar tidak kira sudah berapa lama ia bersama gadis itu. Perlahan tangan halus itu mengusap pipinya.

" Aku begitu mencintaimu, Han. Jadi yang ku inginkan hanya kebahagiaan mu."

Kenapa Sehun bersikap seperti ini ?

Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan kekasihnya ini. Lu Han tau.

" Dan hanya kau yang bisa memberikan ku kebahagiaan itu, Sehunna."

Sehun menggeleng kecil. Tubuh mungil itu memeluk nya.

" Degil sekali sih, kekasihku ini !"

" Karna itu, mau kah kau menikahi ku ?"

Sehun mendongak, memerhati mata nya dengan intens. Perlahan, bagaikan waktu berhenti, gadis itu mengangguk.

Mengiyakan permintaannya.

" Baiklah, aku akan menikahi mu."

####

" Ayah, kau tidak bisa pulang meskipun hanya sebentar ?"

" Maaf, sayang. Ayah harus menguruskan beberapa perkara lagi. Tapi jika kau ingin ayah pulang, mungkin ayah boleh uruskan."

Sehun mendesah pelan. " Tidak apa lah. Ayah. Aku mengerti. Tolong jaga kesihatan ayah."

" Ayah benar-benar minta maaf, sayang. Ayah akan usahakan untuk pulang dengan secepatnya."

Belum sempat ia ingin membalas, talian sudah dimatikan. Sehun menatap ponselnya, berharap ayahnya akan kembali meneleponnya namun nihil. Ponsel nya tetap senyap, tiada sebarang tanda akan berbunyi.

Sehun meletakkan ponselnya dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Setelah beberapa minggu berada di apartemen Lu Han, ia kembali ke mansion. Meluangkan masa untuk melihat tempat ia membesar itu.

Sebentar lagi, ia sudah tidak akan bisa menikmati ini semua. Junmyeon benar-benar tidak berbohong tentang kanker nya ini. Semakin dekat hari itu tiba, semakin ia tersiksa. Satu hari saja ia sudah menelan banyak obat yang Junmyeon berikan. Kadang ia akan terbatuk sehingga darah akan keluar dari mulutnya, menyesakkan dadanya.

" Cik muda Sehun."

gadis itu menoleh ke sampingnya, Pengurus Kim, pembantu sekaligus pengasuhnya sedari kecil itu memerhatinya dengan khawatir.

" Kenapa wajah mu pucat ?"

" Hanya kurang tidur, ahjussi."

" Tapi, cik muda."

" Astaga, berapa kali aku harus memberitahu mu agar berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, ahjussi ?!"

Sehun dengan sedikit kesal terus menuju ke dapur. Mengambil keluar es krim cokelatnya dan duduk di meja dapur itu. Sok kesal saat penjaganya itu datang duduk dengannya. Wajah tua itu kelihatan menenangkan meskipun sudah tua.

" Maafkan ahjussi, Sehunna."

" Tidak apa lah. Ahjussi, apa ahjumma dan Se Joung sihat ?"

Laki-laki tua itu mengangguk.

" Mereka sering bertanya khabar mu, Hunna. Se Joung juga bilang sudah rindu denganmu."

Sehun tersenyum manis. Bayangan Se Joung yang lebih muda darinya itu bermain di pikiran. Betapa ia turut merindukan anak kecil itu.

" Sampaikan salam ku kepada mereka, Kim Ahjussi."

Ia tidak tau lagi kapan ia akan bertemu dengan mereka. Mengikut anggaran hari yang Junmyeon katakan, ia hanya punya sepuluh hari lagi. Dan yang begitu membuat ia menyedihkan, hari terakhir itu berlaku tepat pada ulang tahun Lu Han.

Menyedihkan kan ?

Pengurus Kim memberikan senyuman kepadanya sebelum meminta diri untuk menguruskan perkara lain. Membiarkan Sehun bersendirian menikmati es krimnya.

Sepuluh hari ya ?

Hahh, kenapa rasanya cepat sekali berlalu ?

Apa memang pantas gadis berumur 20 tahun sepertinya mati terlalu awal ?

Ia sudah lama tidak pergi ke kuliah semenjak ia tau hayatnya tidak akan tahan lama. Tidak perlu kan jika kau tau hidupmu tidak akan tahan lama ?

Ia juga tidak mempunyai banyak teman selain dari Jongin. Itupun Jongin menyambung pelajarannya terus ke luar negara. Jadi ia tidak akan pernah berpeluang lagi menemui temannya yang satu itu.

Sehun berlari kecil saat ia mengingati sesuatu. Tanpa menghiraukan es krim nya yang akan mencair, Sehun menuju ke kamarnya. Membuka kasar lemari pakaiannya dan berusaha untuk mencari sesuatu.

Saat ia sudah berhasil menemukan kotak sederhana berwarna merah, ia mengeluarkannya dan membawanya ke kasur.

Gadis itu membukanya dan mengeluarkan sepasang gaun putih yang masih baru. Mengusapnya pelan.

Gaun ini pemberian ayahnya saat ia berusia 18 tahun. Saat itu ayahnya baru pulang dari Australia, dan ayahnya bilang saat ia melihat gaun putih itu, ia terus mengingatkannya kepada Sehun.

Mungkin ia akan menggunakan gaun ini saat terakhirnya nanti.

####

12 April

Lu Han membawanya ke Han River. Alasannya ingin melihat bintang yang berkedipan saat malam tiba. Seperti sekarang.

" Wahh, ternyata kekasih ku ini bisa romantis juga !"

" Yakk !"

Ia terkekeh kecil. Menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak LuHan. Membiarkan laki-laki itu menyelitkan jemari mereka.

" Bintangnya sangat indah kan ?"

Sontak ia mendongak. Iya, Lu Han benar. Bintangnya kelihatan sangat cantik. Berkedipan di langit yang hitam. Bersinar meskipun tidak ramai yang akan melihatnya.

" Tapi tiada yang seindah Oh Sehun."

" Cheesy. Itu menggelikan, Lu Han !"

Giliran Lu Han yang ketawa kecil. Ia menolak pelan jidat sang gadis sebelum berdiri. Membiarkan Sehun duduk dan ia berdiri di depan gadis itu.

" Kau ingat soal pertanyaan ku tempoh hari ?"

" Soal yang mana, Han ?"

" Soal aku akan menikahi mu ?"

Sehun mengangguk.

" Jadi, hari ini aku ingin melamarmu."

Tanpa bisa dikontrol, Sehun berdiri. Menatap shock kepada Lu Han yang hanya tersenyum manis.

" Oh Sehun, sudikah kau menikahi ku ?!"

" Tapi, Han... kita sudah berbincang soal ini kan ?!"

" Tidak salah jika menikah di usia muda, Hun. Lagian aku ingin menjagamu sepenuhnya."

Sehun menggeleng.

Tidak, ia tidak mau mengikat Lu Han. Jika ia perlu menjauhi Lu Han, ia akan lakukan asal laki-laki itu bahagia.

" Maaf, Han. Aku tidak bisa."

Kekecewaan jelas kelihatan di wajah tampan itu. Meski begitu ia tetap berusaha mengukir senyuman.

" Kau butuh waktu ? Kau bisa ambil seberapa banyak waktu yang kau inginkan, Hun."

Sehun menggeleng kecil. Ia berdiri membelakangi Lu Han.

" Aku tetap tidak bisa, maafkan aku."

Buat pertama kalinya Sehun membiarkan dirinya pulang terus ke Mansion tanpa Lu Han.

Dan buat pertama kalinya Sehun merasakan keinginan untuk hidup lebih lama lagi.

####

3 days to go

Keadaannya sudah bertambah sangat teruk. Junmyeon sering datang ke mansion dan hampir saja ingin menangis saat melihatnya batuk darah berulang kalinya. Wajahnya juga semakin kurus dan pucat. Selera makannya juga menipis. Sehun bagaikan mayat hidup yang menanti kematiannya.

Mengikut jangkaan yang Junmyeon berikan padanya, beberapa hari lagi atau lebih tepatnya dalam tiga hari ke depan merupakan hari terakhirnya di muka bumi ini. Jika Tuhan berbaik hati padanya, mungkin Sehun sempat untuk memberikan hadiah kecil yang sudah lama disimpan untuk Lu Han. Jika tidak, Junmyeon yang akan menghantar hadiah itu.

Sehun berdiri di depan cermin hias, memerhati bagaimana kontur wajahnya yang dulu Lu Han sering katakan cantik dan berseri kini sudah bertukar pucat dan kurus. Matanya dikelilingi dengan lingkaran hitam atau kau bisa panggil dark circles. Pipi nya yang dulu berisi kini semakin tirus hanya menyisakan tulang pipi saja.

Sehun sendiri takut dengan pantulan dirinya.

Perlahan telunjuk kanannya di angkat naik dan menyusuri setiap sudut wajahnya.

Kenapa ?

Kenapa kehidupan nya begitu tragis begini ?

Apa Tuhan tidak membenarkan nya untuk bahagia barang sebentar pun ?

Tanpa sadar, airmata menetes laju menuruni pipinya. Isakan nya juga kedengaran.

Sehun menangisi takdirnya yang begitu menyedihkan.

Sehun menangisi takdirnya yang menjauhkan dia dari Lu Han.

Sehun menangisi dirinya sendiri.

Tidak ada satupun yang inginkan dirinya.

####

" Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengannya, Jongdae. Beberapa hari ini, aku tidak pernah menemuinya lagi dan dia juga tidak pernah menghubungi ku. Aku khawatir dia kenapa-napa."

Jongdae menghirup Latte yang masih panas itu sebelum kembali fokus untuk menganalisa setiap perkataan yang dikeluarkan oleh teman nya.

" Mungkin dia lagi ingin sendirian ?"

Lu Han menggeleng pantas. " Tidak mungkin, Dae. Sepanjang aku mengenalinya, ia tidak pernah sendirian. Aku selalu ada di sisinya."

Sontak Jongdae memutar bola matanya malas. " Mungkin gara-gara itu dia menjauhkan jarak nya drngan mu, Lu ! Kau melekat padanya like 24 per hour. Who's stand it ?!"

" Tapi..."

Mungkin Jongdae benar jyga. Mungkin Sehun inginkan masa bersendirian dan memikirkan semua perkara yang terjadi. Tapi tetap saja ia masih merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

" Kalau kau masih panasaran begitu, kenapa tidak pergi ke Mansion nya saja, Lu ? Mungkin Sehun lagi sakit atau ingin benar-benar sendirian."

Lu Han mendesah pelan. Ia membuang pandangan ke luar jendela, memerhati setiap orang yang berjalan ke sana ke mari tanpa tujuan. Bayangan Sehun mengekori setiap langkahnya, jadi katakan bagaimana dia bisa tenang saat sosok yang kau sangat cintai tiba-tiba menjauhkan diri darimu ?

Lu Han tidak habis pikir !

Pertama, Sehun menyuruhnya untuk mencari perempuan yang bisa mencintainya lebih dari Sehun mencintainya.

Kedua, Sehun menolak lamaran yang sudah ia impikan di mana Sehun akan menajdi miliknya yang abadi buat selama-lamanya.

Dan ketiga, Sehun menjauhkan diri nya dari Lu Han.

Semua kejadian itu membuatkan Lu Han sendiri tidak bisa duduk dengan tenang. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

" Aku akan ke Mansion Oh."

" Han, berikan Sehun ruang. Ayolah, dia tidak pergi untuk meninggalkanmu. Mungkin dia hanya ingin sendirian. Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti gadis, tau !"

" Tapi, Jongdae..."

Jongdae mendiamkannya dengan merangkul pundaknya. " Ayolah. Berikan dia waktu sendirian dan sementara itu, berikan ia sesuatu yang bisa membuat ia makin jatuh cinta kepadamu !"

Lu Han mendesah lemah. Meskipun jauh dalam sudut hatinya, ia ingin sekali menjejaki mansion Oh dan memastikan keadaan Sehun dengan kepala matanya sendiri. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi ? Jongdae a.k.a teman menyebalkan nya ini benar-benar tidak ingin meninggalkannya sendirian.

####

49 day passed

Sehun bohong saat ia ingin mati dengan tenang di atas kasurnya tanpa ayah mahupun Lu Han mengetahui kematiannya sudah dekat.

Sehun bohong saat mengatakan ia siap menghadapi kematian ini walhal dalam hatinya begitu berharap ia mendapat kesempatan untuk menjadi milik Lu Han seutuhnya meskipun cuma satu hari.

Dan Sehun berbohong saat Junmyeon bertanya apa prosesnya begitu sakit dan ia menjawab tidak sama sekali. Padahal setiap malam ia akan menangis untuk melawan penyakit itu.

Seperti apa yang ia katakan tempoh hari, di sinilah Sehun. Di atas kasurnya dengan menggunakan gaun putih pemberian ayahnya. Surainya dibiarkan terlepas.

Menyedihkan sekali.

Perlahan ia menoleh ke sisinya dan tersenyum kepada Junmyeon.

" Oppa, bisakah kau menelepon ayahku sebentar ? Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepadanya." Suaranya tidak begitu kedengaran namun ia tahu, Junmyeon pasti mendengarnya. Karna setelah itu, Junmyeon mendekatinya bersama ponsel ditangannya.

" Ayah ?"

" Sehun, sayang, kenapa suara mu seperti ini ? Kau sakit ?"

Sangat, sangat sakit , ayah.

" Hanya demam biasa. Ayah masih belum bisa pulang ? Aku merindukan mu."

Sehun tersenyum kecil saat mendengar tawa ayahnya yang begitu jarang sekali dapat didengar.

" Aigoo, sebentar lagi, Sehunnie. Urusan ayah akan selesai. Apa yang Sehun inginkan kali ini ?"

Kebahagiaan.

" Sehun hanya ingin ayah tetap bahagia. Tetap tersenyum meskipun Sehun tidak akan ada nantinya."

" Apa yang kau bicarakan, Sehun ?"

Ia mengatup matanya erat saat merasakan dadanya semakin perih. Tidak, bukan sekarang. Biarkan aku berbicara sepuasnya dngan ayah ku dulu. Ayahku yang sunyi. Ayahku yang begitu kasihan.

" Selamat tinggal, ayah. Maafkan aku di atas segalanya."

" Sehun, kau tidak salah apa-apa. Kau anak ayah yang paling baik. Ayah menyayangimu."

Sehun tersenyum manis. Tidak sadar air mata sudah mengalir di sudut matanya. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, gadis itu menekan punat merah. Menyerahkan kembali ponsel itu kepada Junmyeon.

" Oppa, terima kasih untuk segalanya. Kau sudah banyak membantuku."

Junmyeon menggeleng pelan. Ia mengusap surai Sehun penuh kasih, layaknya seorang kakak kepada adik nya. " Maafkan oppa karna tidak bisa membantumu sejak awal lagi. Maafkan oppa. Maafkan oppa, oppa tidak sanggup tidak memberitahu Lu Han soal ini."

Mata Sehun automatis membulat. Tidak, Lu Han tidak bisa mengetahui soal ini. Dia tidak bisa tau soal kematian nya ini. Dan belum sempat ia ingin memarahi Junmyeon, pintu kamarnya dibuka kasar.

" Oh Sehun !"

Wajah lelaki itu begitu huru hara. Surai hitam yang sering ia usap itu berantakan. Matanya memerah seolah dia baru saja habis menangis. Tanpa kata, ia berlari meluru ke arah Sehun.

" Kau tega sekali... tega sekali menyembunyikan ini semua dariku." Suaranya bahkan serak dan tersekat sekat. Tangannya bergetar saat ia menyentuh pipi tirus milik Sehun.

" Maafkan aku, Han."

Lu Han menggeleng lemah. Ia menyandarkan dahinya di lengan Sehun. " Aku tidak mau memaafkanmu. Kau harus bangun dan mentraktir ku Bubble tea. Kau harus bangun dan bawa aku kemana pun aku mau. Kau harus bangun, Oh Sehun."

Dengan tenaga nya yang masih tersisa, ia mencoba untuk menyentuh surai itu terakhir kalinya. Junmyeon sudah lama menunggu di luar saat Lu Han menyergah masuk tadinya.

" Kau tau aku tidak bisa bangun kan ? Berbicara saja sudah menjadi satu kesulitan untukku, Han."

Lu Han mendongak. Matanya memerah dan sedetik kemudian airmata mengalir begitu saja. Ia terisak. Tidak peduli kalau Sehun menggelarnya sebagai lelaki yang tidak manly.

" Jangan pergi. Hiks, kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku."

Sebak.

Sakit.

Perih.

Jantungnya berdetak. Sakit saat melihat belahan jiwanya itu menangis seperti ini. Ia hanya ingin melihat senyuman Lu Han, bukan tangisan dan isakan seperti ini.

" Jangan menangis, Han. Kau kelihatan jelek."

Lu Han menggeleng pelan. " Tidak sebelum kau berjanji kau akan tetap di sini. Kau sudah berjanji untuk menikah dengan ku, Sehunna. Kumohon, hiks, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu."

" Aku ingin kau meneruskan kehidupan tanpa ku, Han. Lupakan aku. Jangan pernah mengingati ku sedetik pun. Menikahlah dengan gadis lain, aku ingin sekali melihat anak mu nantinya. Kau tersenyum dikelilingi oleh anak-anak mu. "

" Tidak ! Aku tidak mau ! Aku... hiks aku tidak mau anak kalau bukan kau menjadi ibunya ! Aku tidak mau !"

Sehun tersenyum lemah. Mengabaikan rasa jantungnya yang berdetak semakin perlahan. Ia menekap pipi Lu Han.

" Han, aku juga ingin. Ingin sekali menjadi ibu untuk anak-anak mu tapi mau bagaimana lagi ? Tuhan lebih menyayangiku."

" Tidak. Kau tidak bisa berkata seperti itu ! Kau sudah berjanji."

Sehun terbatuk kecil. Namun, darah tetap saja keluar dari mulutnya. Lu Han yang melihatnya buru-buru mengelapnya menggunakan telapak tangannya sendiri.

" Hidupku tidak akan lama, Han. Mungkin sedetik kemudian nafasku sudah berhenti. Jadi, berhentilah mencintaiku. Berhentilah mengingatiku. Kau bisa hidup tanpa ku."

" Tidak, bagaimana aku bisa hidup tanpa mu ?! Aku tidak bisa !"

Sehun tersenyum lagi. " Kau pasti bisa, Han. Pasti...bisa."

Kenapa ?

Kenapa pandangan ku semakin kabur ?

Kenapa detak jantungku semakin menghilang ?

Kenapa Tuhan mengambil nyawaku terlalu awal ?

" Sehunna, jangan pergi. Aku mencintaimu. Jangan pergi, Sehunna."

" Aku juga, Han. Aku... sangat mencintaimu..."

Dan smuanya gelap. Aku sudah tidak bisa mendengar suara mu.

Aku sudah tidak bisa menyentuh kulitmu.

Aku sudah tidak bisa melihat mata indahmu.

Maafkan aku, Lu Han.

####

" Sehunnnnnnn !"

Lu Han mengguncang pelan pundak Sehun. Tangannya yang berlumuran darah itu menekap kedua pipi tirus kekasihnya.

" Hey, sayang, please. Buka matamu. Jangan menakutkan ku seperti ini. Bangunlah, Sehunna. Please, jangan hiks jangan buat aku sepeeti ini. Sehunna." Ia mengecup pelan kedua kelopak mata Sehun, berharap bahawa mata indah itu akan terbuka.

Namun nihil.

Nafas Sehun bahkan sudah tiada.

" Sehun..."

Lu Han menggeleng. " Tidak, kau tidak bisa meninggalkan ku sendirian ! Kemana pun kau pergi, aku akan pergi. "

" Lu Han, Sehun sudah tiada."

Lu Han mengabaikan Junmyeon yang berusaha untuk memisahkannya dari sosok kekasihnya itu. Kekasihnya yang seperti tidur dengan lena. Dengan gaun putih membaluti tubuh mungilnya, Sehun kelihatan indah. Meskipun pipi itu sudah sekakin tirus, meskipun mata indah yang sering menghipnotisnya itu sudah terkatup rapat. Meskipun bibir itu sudah tidak tersenyum untuknya lagi.

Sehun tetap kelihatan yang paling indah di matanya.

" Sehun, kumohon. Bangunlah. Hiks, SEHUN !"

####

" Hey, Lu Han ! Bangun, idiot ! Kenapa kau berteriak seperti ini ?"

Lu Han menepis kedua tangan mungil yang menepuk pipinya berulang kali. Ia sendiri bisa rasakan kedua pipinya basah dek karna airmatanya.

" Sehun, kumohon."

Kedengaran dengusan lemah dari seseorang. Ia menepuk kedua pipi sang lelaki itu dengan menggunakan tenaga yang sedikit kuat.

" Lu Han, bangun !"

Dan tepat setelah itu, kedua kelopak matanya terbuka. Ia bahkan terduduk di atas kasur besar. Kedua matanya meliar sekeliling dan berhenti di wajah cantik di hadapannya itu.

" Sehun ?" Automatis sebelah tangannya naik, merasakan pipi tembam itu. Pipi yang sangat berbeda dari apa yang dilihat sebelumnya. " Sehun, ini benaran kau ?"

Sementara perempuan itu mendengus kasar. Ia sememangnya sedang menggunakan dress putih sementara itu surainya dibiarkan beralun. Wangi parfum vanilla itu membuatkan adrenalin yang ada dalam tubuh Lu Han berkerja dua kali lebih keras. Matanya memerhati setiap pahatan indah di depannya itu.

" Emang ada Sehun lain yang kau kenali ? Hahh, Han. Ini sudah pukul 9 pagi. Se Han akan lewat ke sekolahnya. Sudah kubilang jangan menonton drama larut malam. Kau bisa-bisa membawa drama itu masuk ke dalam mimpi mu !"

Mimpi ?

Keningnya berkerut. Matanya tetap saja menatap bingung kepada sosok Sehun yang menuju meja rias mereka dan menilik sebentar wajahnya. Dan saat mata mereka bertatapan, wanita itu kembali mendekatinya. Cumanya, kali ini ia duduk di pangkuan Lu Han.

" Bermimpi tentang ku lagi ? Kali ini kenapa ? Aku mempunyai penyakit yang sarat atau sedang berselingkuh di belakang mu ?"

Huh ?

Tunggu sebentar, minda ku tidak bisa beradaptasi sepenuhnya. Sesaat tadi aku melihat Sehun sedang terlantar kesakitan di atas kasur dan sekarang ia malah sedang tersenyum ke arahku ?

Sebentar.

" Itu cuma minpi, Han. Ayok bangun, Se Han sudah menunggu di bawah."

" Se Han ?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. " Lu Se Han, anak mu. Kau tidak mengenalinya ? Aduhh, bangun Han."

Anakku ?

Aku punya anak bersama Sehun ?

" Baba ! Mama ! Kenapa kalian lewat sekali ?!"

Muncul satu sosok kecil di depan kamar mereka. Sosok itu mempunyai surai sehitam milik Sehun, hidung mancung warisan darinya sendiri, bibir tipis milik Sehun dan mata dari nya.

" Se Han, tunggu sebentar. Baba mu lagi dalam alam mimpi. Duduk lah di bawah, sebentar lagi Mama dan Baba akan turun, okay sayang ?"

Bukannya menjawab, anak itu malah mendengus kecil. Ia menghilang dari balik kamar.

" Jja, apa sekarang kau bisa mengingati semuanya ?"

Ingat ?

" Sehun, kau masih hidup kan ? Kau masih ada kan ?"

" Astaga, Han. Aku sedang duduk di pangkuan mu dan apa kau masih berpikir aku hanyalah ilusi ?!"

Perlahan tangannya mengusap pipi itu. Halus dan mulus.

Ini benaran Sehun.

Sehun yang dicintainya.

Sehun kekasihmya.

" Sehunnie !" Teriaknya kecil dan memeluk sedikit kuat sosok mungil itu. " Aku pikirkan kau menghilang !"

Kedengaran desahan pelan lolos dari bibir mungil Sehun. Ia mengusap surai milik suaminya itu.

" Lain kali jangan menonton drama-drama sedih itu. Kau sampai terbawa dalam mimpi !"

Syukurlah.

Syukurlah semuanya hanya mimpi.

Perlahan Lu Han mendongak. Menatap jauh ke dasar anak mata Sehun.

Sinar kebahagiaan.

Sinar penuh cinta.

Sinar keikhlasan.

Benar, Sehunnya masih ada di sisinya. Betapa ia bersyukur semua itu hanyalah mimpi, hanyalah mainan tidur. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan kehidupan tanpa Sehun.

" Aku mencintaimu, Sehunna. Sangat dan sangat mencintaimu."

Sehun tersenyum manis. Ia mengecup pelan pelipis Lu Han. Memeluk sosok itu erat. " Aku juga, Han. Aku mencintaimu sepenuh hatiku."

Dan jantungnya selalu berhasil berdebar saat Sehun mengungkapkan kalimah suci itu.

" Jja, sekarang pergi mandi. Kita akan bersama-sama menghantar Se Han ke sekolahnya. Dia sudah menunggu dibawah."

Lu Han tersenyum lebar. Ia mengecup lembut rahang isterinya itu. Menarik haruman khas milik Sehun agar dia bisa menjejak kembali ke alam realiti.

" Han..."

" Dua menit saja. Kau tidak tau betapa aku takut saat aku melihat kau menutup mata tanpa membukanya tadi."

Sehun mendesah pelan. Ia mengusap surai Lu Han. Membiarkan suaminya itu menebar ciuman di sekitar wajahnya.

" Baba ! Lepaskan mama sekarang juga. Se Han tidak akan ke sekolah jika baba tidak berhenti mengigit mama !"

Blush

Buru-buru Sehun melepaskan dirinya dari Lu Han. Menarik Se Han kembali turun ke lantai bawah.

" Han, kami menunggu mu di bawah."

Lu Han terkekeh kecil. Ia mengacak surainya sebentar dan bangkit dari kasurnya.

" Ya Tuhan, terima kasih karna itu semua hanya mimpi saja !"

Ya, karna Lu Han tidak akan tau bagaimana untik hidup tanpa Sehun. Sehun yang manis. Sehun yang cantik. Sehun yang cemberut.

Hahh, Sehun adalah segalanya.

####

Kekeke ~ Maaf yeorobun, Lu Han hanya bermimpi. Semua itu hanya dalam mimpi. Mohon di mengerti jalan ceritanya.

Double update !

Mian for the late update !

Review are welcome ~~

HUGS&amp;KISSES


	12. My Answer is You

# My answer is You

# Sehun, Lu Han

# Romance / School-life

# Drabble prompt : Terkadang Sehun memikirkan, apakah satu ciuman bisa mengubah persahabatan mereka ?

####

Terkadang Sehun memikirkan, apa kalau dia mencium temannya itu, apakah persahabatan sejak kecil mereka ini akan terputus ?

Atau apakah Lu Han akan membencinya ?

Sehun tidak tau.

Hanya saja, perasaan cintanya terhadap Lu Han itu sudah lama terpendam semenjak ia melihat Lu Han kecil. Melihat bagaimana ada anak yang seumuran dengannya itu tidak mempunyai ekspresi sama sekali ?

Dia kelihatan begitu dingin dengan mata rusa yang menyembunyikan beribu rahasia yang Sehun sendiri tidak tau.

" Kau mengelamun ?"

Suara dalam dan datar milik Lu Han membuatkannya sadar dalam lamunannya. Buru-buru diletak majalah Ceci yang dipegangnya tadi. Mata sipitnya menoleh ke arah Lu Han yang sedang bermain video game di pinggiran kasur nya.

Jangan heran kenapa Sehun yang notebene nya seorang gadis bisa dengan seenaknya duduk di atas kasur seorang lelaki. Jawapannya, senang saja.

Sehun dan Lu Han itu sudah berteman semenjak mereka berumur 5 tahun lagi. Jadi, bagi mereka ini biasa-biasa saja.

" Kau lapar ? Kau ingin makan sesuatu ?"

Sang teman menggeleng pelan. Konsentrasi nya masih kepada video game yang terpapar di depan mereka. Rambut hitam yang Sehun tau sangat lembut dan halus - karna dia sering merusak surai itu - hampir menutupi mata dingin nya. Hidung mancung nya kelihatan sangat pas sekali dengan tampangnya yang tampan. Dan...

Bibir itu. Sehun ingin merasakan bagaimana lembutnya bibir yang dihiasi dengan parut kecil itu.

' Astaga, Oh Sehun ! Apa yang kau pikirkan ?! Kau sudah gila ?!'

Sehun tanpa sadar mendengus lemah. Ia memperbetulkan rambut cokelatnya yang sempat berantakan gara-gara berguling di atas kasur Lu Han. Ia melirik jam tangannya dan merutuk kesal.

" Oh mai gad, aku harus pulang. Ibu pasti membebel di rumah." Sehun mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di samping Lu Han dan mengecek wajahnya di cermin.

Sebelum keluar dari kamar, ia mengintip di jendela kamar Lu Han yang memaparkan dengan jelas rumah nya. Sehun bisa melihat mobil ayahnya terparkir di luar menandakan ayahnya itu sudah pulang. Ibu pasti sedang menyiapkan makan malam.

" Kau tidak mau ikut makan malam di rumah ? Lagian, In Jung ahjussi tidak ada kan ? "

Lu Han menggeleng pelan. " Bibi Kim sudah menyiapkan makanan. Besok saja, Hun." Ucapnya tanpa melarikan pandangannya dari layar tv di mana video game itu sedang dipermainkan.

Sehun dalam diam mendesah kecewa. Tidak lama ia mencoba mengukir senyuman.

" Baiklah ! Besok kau harus makan malam di rumah yah ! Aku akan memberitau ibu ! Sampai besok, HanHan." Ucap Sehun dengan terlebih ceria disertai dengan usapan lembut di puncak kepala Lu Han.

Setidaknya hari ini Sehun bisa melupakan niatnya ingin mencium teman dekatnya sendiri.

####

Terkadang Sehun ingin mengecup Lu Han setiap kali lelaki itu mengatakan bahawa mereka hanya sebatas teman saja. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi ?

Bukankah sememangnya mereka hanya sebatas teman ?

Sehun menatap dari kejauhan sosok Lu Han yang sedang bermain bola basket bersama teman-temannya. Seragam sekolah nya kelihatan basah gara-gara keringat dan surainya ikut basah, mungkin gara-gara keringat dan juga air yang sengaja disiram ke atas puncak kepalanya.

" Oii, sampai kapan kau akan menatap nya seperti itu ? Luahkan saja perasaan mu, Oh Idiot Sehun !"

Dengan mendengus kesal, Sehun menjeling tajam kepada sumber suara yang menurutnya sangat sumbang dan nyaring sekali.

" Diamlah, Kim Jongdae ! Kau tidak mau menelan buku ku kan ! Dan jangan berbicara sekuat itu, bisa saja ada orang yang mendengarnya." Bentak nya pelan. Matanya menatap tajam kepada sosok lelaki merangkap teman Lu Han sekaligus teman nya juga.

Jongdae memutar bola matanya malas. Rambut cokelatnya yang tersisir rapi itu membuatkan dia sedikit tampan. Yah setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada rambut ramyun nya. Lelaki itu ikut melabuhkan bokongnya di sebelah Sehun. Mengikut arah pandangan Sehun.

" Kau seperti stalker disebalik topeng, Sehunnie. Bagaimana rasanya mengintip teman dekat sekaligus cinta hatimu itu dari kejauhan begini ? Dan kuperingatkan sekali lagi, Lu Han itu lelaki yang tidak peka. Kau harus meluahkan perasaan mu."

Sehun menarik nafas panjang sebelum melepaskannya bersama keluhan. Rambutnya yang diikat tinggi itu sedikit menyamankan. Ia memutuskan untuk menutup buku tebalnya dan memilih memfokuskan pandangannya kepada Jongdae. Setidaknya dengan begini, dia bisa meredakan detak jantungnya yang berdetak bagai gila gara-gara Lu Han.

" Kau gila ? Hubungan persahabatan kami bisa putus gara-gara perasaan ku, Dae. Aku lebih memilih untuk tetap di sisi nya sebagai teman saja. Terima kasih atas nasehatmu, Jongdae."

" Ayolah, Sehun. Sedikit berani untuk cinta pertama mu. Kalau Lu Han menolak mu, tidak apa. Aku ada." Jongdae memperlebarkan senyumannya. " Aku siap mengobati luka dihatimu dengan cinta ku."

Otomatis Sehun memukul kepala temannya itu. " Kau gila. Aku tidak mau memiliki teman segila kau."

Jongdae terkikih. Ia melirik - tanpa pengetahuan Sehun - ke arah Lu Han dan smirk terpampang di wajah tampannya saat melihat temannya itu menatap mereka berdua dengan tampang yang sedikit tidak suka.

" Ayolah, Sehun. Aku kekurangan apa ? " Jongdae menekap kedua belah pipi mulus Sehun, memaksa gadis itu untuk menatapnya.

" Lepaskan, idiot !"

Dia ketawa besar. " Tidak akan. Katakan apa yang kurang dengan ku ?!"

Sehun mencoba menarik kedua tangan Jongdae yang menekap pipinya namun nihil. Tenaga lelaki itu mana bisa ditandingi dengan tenaga nya.

" Apa yang kalian lakukan ?"

Sontak keduanya mendongak.

" HanHan, lihat teman mu ini ! Dia membuli ku !" Adu Sehun tanpa menyadari lelaki itu melirik tajam kepada tangan Jongdae yang menyentuh kedua pipinya.

" Jongdae, kalian bukan kanak-kanak lagi. Lepaskan Sehun."

Seperti biasa, Lu Han begitu pintar menyembunyikan perasaan nya dengan suara datar dan dingin itu. Ia mengambil posisi di sebelah Sehun dan mengambil botol air yang sememangnya sering dibawa oleh Sehun.

" Kau tidak asik, Sehunna. Padahal aku kan hanya bertanyakan apa kekurangan ku sampai kau tidak bisa menerima ku."

Lu Han hampir saja tersedak namun ia dengan pantas mengontrol dirinya. Lelaki itu mengacak surai nya yang basah, menyebabkan Sehun ikut terkena akibat ia mengacaknya.

" Ewww, HanHan. Seragam sekolah ku basah gara-gara keringat mu !" Teriak Sehun histeris. Ia mengeluarkan handuk kecil dan mengelap pelipis Lu Han.

" Jangan dekat dengan ku kalau kau tidak mau terkena keringat ku, Sehun."

" Mau bagaimana lagi ? Hanya aku yang bisa diharapkan untuk mengelap keringat mu, Han."

Jongdae tersenyum lembut melihat kedua interaksi temannya itu. Hahh, sudah jelas keduanya saling mencintai jadi kenapa masing-masing tidak ingin mengakuinya ? Dan Tuhan, sekarang dia bahkan seperti dahan yang tidak dipedulikan di sini. Perlahan ia berdehem kuat.

" Ehhemmmm."

Lu Han meliriknya dibalik anak rambutnya yang basah.

" Kalian kelihatan seperti pacar yang menebar kemesraan di depan teman kalian yang kesunyian ini."

" Kami ti-tidak..."

" Jangan gila, Jongdae. Kami berdua hanya sebatas teman. Sama seperti mu. "

Gerakan Sehun yang mengelap keringat Lu Han sempat berhenti. Rama-rama yang tadinya sempat berterbangan bebas di dalam perutnya seperti ditembak bertubi-tubi.

Jadi, aku akan tetap menjadi sebatas teman, huh ?

Sehun mendengus lemah. Ia menyerahkan handuk kecil itu kepada Lu Han.

" Aku lupa aku harus pulang awal. Ibu mau aku membantunya menyiapkan makan malam. Aku pergi duluan !" Tanpa menunggu sebarang jawapan dari kedua sosok lelaki yang sempat binggung melihatnya tiba-tiba saja berdiri, Sehun berlari selaju yang mungkin. Meninggalkan Lu Han yang mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya. Buktinya rahang lelaki itu berubah keras. Meninggalkan Jongdae yang tersenyum jahil.

" Hey, HanHan. "

Lu Han menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan kesal. Sesekali matanya kembali melirik ke arah sosok Sehun yang semakin menghilang dari pandangan.

" Apa ?!"

" Wow, kau kelihatan galak, Han. " Lelaki bermarga Kim itu tercengir. Ia menyimpangkan tangannya di bahu lebar Lu Han. Berbisik tepat di telinga lelaki itu. " Hanya sebatas sahabat, eum ? Tapi kenapa ada yang berbeda di mata mu saat melihat ' teman dekat ' mu itu ?"

" Apa yang kau coba katakan, Jongdae ? "

Lu Han menepis kasar tangan temannya itu. Ia kembali mengelap keringatnya menggunakan handuk yang ditinggalkan oleh Sehun tadi.

" Ayolah, HanHan. " nada Jongdae kedengaran menggoda Lu Han. Seolah lelaki itu mengetahui apa yang tersirat di dalam pikirannya.

" Akui saja perasaan mu dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. I love you, you love me. We are happy big family ~ " Jongdae sedikit bernyanyi saat mengatakan perkataan terakhir. Masih dengan menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan jahil.

" Shut the nonsense, Jongdae. Dan jangan memanggilku ' HanHan'. Hanya Sehun yang ku benarkan untuk memanggilku seperti itu."

Lu Han menggapai tas nya sebelum berdiri lalu meninggalkan Jongdae yang masih tersenyum-senyum di sana.

" Ckk, keras kepala !"

####

Terkadang Sehun ingin memeluk Lu Han saat lelaki itu merasakan dia tak punya siapa-siapa di dunia ini.

" Mama, aku ingin ke sebelah. HanHan lagi sakit dan In Jung ahjussi tidak pulang untuk beberapa bulan ke depan."

" Jangan lupa bawa obat, Sehunnie."

Sehun mengimbangkan mangkok bubur yang ada di tangannya dan tas yang dipenuhi dengan obat yang ada di samping kanannya. Menendang pintu utama rumahnya dengan kaki kiri, Sehun memperlajukan langkahnya ke arah rumah di sebelah kanan itu.

" Bibi Kim !?"

Ohh lupa. Bibi Kim lagi bercuti. Aduh, bagaimana...

Kriettt

" Siapa ?"

Sehun memerhatikan sosok sang teman mulai dari kaki sehinggalah ke wajah tampannya yang sedang pucat.

Tanpa kata, ia menerobos masuk. Langkah kakinya terus menuju ke ruangan dapur lalu meletakkan mangkok bubur yang tadinya dibawa. Kemudian ia mengambil baskom dan memenuhkannya dengan air hangat.

" Tidak sopan sekali !"

Seolah tidak mendengarnya, Sehun kembali ke ruang tengah. Meletakkan baskom yang dipenuhi air dan juga handuk kecil itu di atas meja. Tas yang masih bersandeng di bahunya diselongkar.

" Kau sakit dan tidak mengkhabarkan ku ?! Dasar idiot !" Rutuk Sehun sembari menyelupkan handuk itu ke dalam air hangat lalu mulai mengelap wajah tampan Lu Han.

" ..."

" Kau seharusnya tidur di atas kasur. Bukan di atas sofa ini, HanHan. Badan mu bisa makin bertambah sakit. Dan kenapa juga kau tidak membawa selimut lebih ?! Aduh, kenapa teman ku seidiot ini ?"

" Sehun..."

" Bagaimana kalau badan mu makin dingin ? Meskipun kau mempunyai lima heater di dalam rumah, kau tetap masih perlu menggunakan selimut !"

" Hey, Hun..."

" Aku tidak tau kenapa kau membiarkan Bibi Kim mengambil cuti di waktu seperti ini. Kau sendirian di sini dan ..."

" Sehun ! Kau berisik dan kepala ku bertambah pusing."

Sehun sedikit tersentak. Tapi tidak lama ia kembali menekap handuk kecil di dahi panas Lu Han. Ia menghiraukan kata-kata Lu Han barusan dan memilih untuk mengambil bubur yang sudah disiapkan oleh mama nya itu. Gadis itu kembali ke ruangan tengah.

" Kau bisa duduk ?"

" Aku hanya sakit, Sehun. Bukannya menunggu mati."

Pokk

" Auwwww !"

" Kalau kau mau mati, biarkan aku yang memutuskan nyawamu. Tapi bukan sekarang, usia mu masih muda. Sekarang diamlah dan buka mulut mu selebar yang mungkin !"

Lu Han ingin protes - Sehun melihat itu - tapi dia memilih untuk mengalah dan membuka mulutnya. Menelan bubur enak buatan ibu Sehun itu meskipun kerongkongnya terasa sakit saat ia berusaha untuk menelannya.

Baru beberapa suapan, Lu Han sudah menolehkan kepalanya agar Sehun tidak menyuapnya. Petanda bahawa ia tidak ingin meneruskan lagi acara mari-makan-bubur itu.

" Aku sudah kenyang. Aku mau tidur."

Sehun meletakkan mangkok itu. Ia membuka dua pil panadaol dan menyuakannya di depan bibir Lu Han.

" Aku akan ke atas mengambil selimut tambahan."

Sehun buru-buru berlari naik ke ataa dan menangkap selimut milik Lu Han. Ia kembali turun ke bawah dan menyelimutkan Lu Han.

" Jja, aku akan tetap ada di sini. Jadi tidurlah dengan nyenyak."

Lu Han tersenyum lemah. Ia menghulurkan tangannya dengan perlahan, menyentuh surai lembut milik Sehun dengan mata yang hampir terpejam.

" Terima kasih karna selalu ada, Sehunna."

Mungkin gara-gara efek obat, huluran tangan itu terjatuh kembali.

" Idiot, jika aku tak ada, siapa yang akan mengurusmu ?!" Bisik Sehun pelan. Ia memperbaiki letak kedua tangan Lu Han dan menatap wajah tenang Lu Han yang sedang tertidur itu.

" Hahh, kau semakin tampan saat tidur, HanHan. " Sehun memerhati setiap lekukan wajah Lu Han, menghapal setiap ciptaan Tuhan yang indah itu. Bagaimana mata nya yang terpejam erat. Bagaimana nafasnya yang teratur.

Sehun merebahkan pipinya berdekatan dengan sisa sofa yang diduduki Lu Han. Tersenyum lembut melihat wajah pujaan hatinya sedekat ini. Hahh, bahkan jantungnya sudah berdetak tidak karuan semenjak tadi.

Lama ia menatap wajah tenang Lu Han sehinggalah akhirnya gadis itu memutuskan untuk ikut mengikuti Lu Han di alam mimpi. Thank god, besok hari sabtu. Setidaknya Sehun bisa menjaga Lu Han sehingga lelaki itu sihat semula.

Dia baru saja ingin mengatup matanya jika saja suara Lu Han yang bergetar itu tidak kedengaran.

" Eommaa~ eomma."

Sontak matanya terbuka.

" Jangan tinggalkan aku~ "

Suara itu begitu lirih. Begitu takut akan kehilangan.

Dan Sehun tau sekali tentang kejadian yang sudah merenggut ibu Lu Han jauh darinya. Ibunya yang kemalangan dan tidak bisa diselamatkan. Ibunya yang kelihatan parah, menghulurkan tangan kepada Lu Han kecil. Memikirkan kenangan lalu membuatkan Sehun masih bisa merasakan sakit yang amat untuk Lu Han.

Sontak ia mengenggam lembut kedua tangan kokoh Lu Han yang bergetar. Mencoba menyalurkan tenaga nya untuk Lu Han. Mencoba memberitau Lu Han bahawa dia tidak sendirian.

Ada aku di sini. Ada aku yang akan menyalurkan cinta untuk mu agar kau selalu kuat.

Di saat seperti ini, Sehun mengharapkan dia bisa memeluk Lu Han agar lelaki itu tau dia tidak bersendirian di dalam dunia ini.

####

Terkadang, ketika Sehun tidak bisa memikirkan dengan benar, Sehun akan melakukannya !

Sehun akan mengecup Lu Han !

Hari itu, Sehun bersantai di atas kasur milik Lu Han - seperti biasa - sembari membelek majalah Ceci keluaran baru. Ia bersorak saat melihat wajah tampan milik Chanyeol - Idol terkenal - menghiasi cover majalah tersebut.

Setelah beberapa hari selepas Lu Han jatuh sakit, Sehun sering memastikan agar lelaki itu menjaga kesihatannya. Tidak jarang ia membawa makanan yang dimasak oleh ibunya saat Bibi Kim tidak ada di rumah.

Wangian maskulin yang pastinya dari Lu Han membuatkan Sehun melirik ke arah temannya yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk kecil di atas kepalanya. Tetesan air dihujung surainya membuatkan Sehun harus menahan air liurnya dari terjatuh.

Ugh, dia tampan sekali.

Sehun sendiri bisa merasakan rona di pipinya mulai menjalar menghiasi wajahnya. Tidak mau dilihat oleh Lu Han, Sehun kembali bersorak ceria menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol.

" Kyaaa, Park Chanyeol tampan sekali. Belum lagi suara deep nya, hahhh, lelaki idaman setiap perempuan !"

Dia tau sekarang pasti suaranya kedengaran bergetar dan konyol. Buktinya temannya itu menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. Sebelah alisnya naik keheranan.

" Aku baru tau kau menyukai lelaki seperti itu." Suara nya terkesan tanpa emosi.

" Lelaki seperti itu menjadi idaman setiap perempuan, HanHan. "

Yah, mungkin aku tidak termasuk. Karna di mata ku cuma ada kau, Lu Han idiot !

Setelah itu keadaan kembali hening. Sehun mengintip di balik majalah yang dipegangnya dan tersentak saat matanya bertembung langsung dengan sepasang mata yang kelam itu.

Buru-buru dia kembali berpura-pura asik dengan bacaan nya.

Astaga, aku hampir kedapatan !

Beruntung bunyi ponsel lelaki itu berdering kuat meminta untuk diangkat.

" Yeobosaeyo ?"

"..."

" Aku tidak bisa ikut latihan hari ini."

Ohh, dia ada latihan bola basket ?

" Minho, aku sudah bilang dia bukan yeojachingu ku. Dia hanya sebatas teman."

Dorr

Seperti peluru yang menembak jantung nya bertubi-tubi, Sehun berdetak sakit. Ia meletak majalah Ceci itu kembali di atas kasur dengan gerakan lemah.

Mungkin memang selamanya status mereka hanya sebatas teman saja. Seharusnya Sehun tidak mengharap lebih.

Seharusnya Sehun tau Lu Han tidak akan pernah melihatnya lebih dari sebatas teman sedari kecil. Selamanya di mata lelaki itu, Sehun tetaplah hanya teman nya saja.

" Aku tetap tidak bisa."

Sehun menarik nafas panjang sebelum melepaskannya dengan dengusan lemah. Ia beralih untuk berdiri dan memilih untuk pulang saja.

Kau bisa katakan untuk merawat hatinya yang terluka.

Mendengar Lu Han berkata seperti itu seolah menolak nya sekaligus.

Huh, secara terangan lelaki itu tidak bisa menerima nya sebagai seoran kekasih apalagi jika dia meluahkan perasaan ?

Bisa-bisa Lu Han tidak akan pernah berbicara dengannya lagi.

Sehun baru saja ingin melangkah pergi jika tangan Lu Han yang kosong tidak memegang pergelangan tangannya.

" Nanti saja, Minho. Sekarang aku lagi sibuk."

Dia berdiri kaku di depan temannya itu. Menatap wajah tampannya yang tidak pernah gagal mendetakkan jantung nya dengan laju.

Mata kelam dan datar nya menatap Sehun seolah melarangnya daripada pergi.

Sehun tenggelam dalam lautan mata hitam itu. Mencari sinaran agar dia bisa memancarkannya dengan terang.

" Ya, aku -"

Cupp

Bagaikan baru tersadar dari mimpi, Sehun berdiri tegak sembari menekup bibirnya.

Apa yang aku lakukan ?!

Rasa panas mulai menjalar memenuhi setiap sudut wajahnya. Tak ada perkataan yang bisa dikeluarkan.

Barusan itu, Sehun mengecup Lu Han tepat di bibir !

Bahkan saat ia kembali menatap temannya, Lu Han kaku melihatnya. Matanya membulat dan Sehun bisa mendengar si pemanggil mengulang nama nya berulang kali.

Oh tidak.

Aku baru saja melanggar batasan hubungan persahabatan yang sudah terjalin begitu lamanya !

Apa yang sudah aku lakukan ?!

Tidak tau ingin melakukan apa lagi, melihat reaksi lelaki itu membuatkan lutut Sehun melemah.

Lu Han masih bingung. Melihatnya dengan mata nya yang bulat.

Airmata rasanya ingin mengalir begitu saja, Sehun buru-buru menghentakkan tangannya dari pegangan Lu Han.

" Maaf !" Dan bergegas berlari meninggalkan Lu Han yang masih terkejut dengan perlakuannya.

Dia berlari bersama airmata yang mulai mengalir, mungkin menangisi kebodohannya. Dan saat ia membuka pintu utama Lu Han dengan lebar, ia berpapasan dengan Jongdae.

" Sehun, kau kenapa ?!"

Mengabaikan pertanyaan dari teman nya itu, Sehun menepis kedua tangan Jongdae yang memegang kedua pundaknya kemudian berlari secepat yang mungkin ke arah rumahnya.

Dia sudah melakukan perkara bodoh yang selama ini hanya ada di benaknya saja !

Bagaimana aku bisa berdepan dengan nya setelah ini ?

####

" HanHan, apa yang sudah kau lakukan kepada Sehun ? "

Lu Han masih belum bisa beradaptasi dengan apa yang barusan terjadi.

" Dan kenapa dia menangis ?"

Sontak Lu Han mendongak. " Dia menangis ?"

Jongdae menatap nya dengan tatapan menyelidik. " Apa kau sudah melakukan sesuatu yang aneh kepadanya ?"

Lu Han merona saat mengimbas momen beberapa detik yang lalu. Ia menutup wajahnya dari tatapan Jongdae, tidak mau lelaki itu melihat wajah nya yang sedang merona hebat.

Kenapa ? Kenapa Sehun mengecupnya ? Apakah gadis itu juga ikut menyimpan perasaan yang sama sepertinya ?

Huh, emangnya perasaan apa ?

" Atau kau sudah berhasil meluahkan perasaan mu ?!" Jongdae bertanya antusias diiringi dengan mata yang bersinar terang.

Hening

Lu Han tidak menjawap atau bersuara sedikit pun. Lebih memilih untuk memproses setiap kejadian yang baru saja berlaku.

" Oi, aku berbicara dengan mu, HanHan !" Jongdae menendangnya perlahan.

" Diamlah, Kim Jongdae !"

####

Sehun tidak tau bagaimana mau berdepan dengan Lu Han lagi. Matanya sudah puas mengalirkan airmata sehingga membengkak dan membuatkan dia harus menutupinya dengan kaca mata besar milik Seojun, kakak lelaki nya itu.

Semangatnya sudah terbang ke langit. Seumur hidupnya, baru pertama kali dia datang ke sekolah tanpa Lu Han di sisinya. Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan ?

Sehun bisa berbicara seperti biasa dengan Lu Han ?

Sudah pasti tidak !

Demi Tuhan, kemarin dia sudah mencium teman dekatnya ! Setelah itu berlari keluar tanpa menjelaskan apa-apa. Sudah pasti Sehun tidak tau bagaimana mau berbicara lagi dengan Lu Han !

" Kau seperti mayat hidup, Sehunna !"

Sang gadis mendongak lemah. Melirik Baro seketika sebelum kembali menyembamkan wajahnya di atas meja. Tidak mempedulikan teman-teman nya yang melihatnya heran.

Heran kenapa gadis itu tidak masuk ke kelas dengan Lu Han.

" Kau sakit ?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan. Gerakan yang menandakan dia tidak apa-apa. Merasa putus asa, Baro kembali duduk di kerusinya. Meninggalkan Sehun sendirian.

" Kau harus menjelaskan perkara kemarin, idiot !"

" ..."

" Apa yang sudah kau lakukan kepada nya ? "

"..."

Suara riuh di luar kelas itu sedikit sebanyak membuatkan Sehun terganggu namun dia tetap memilih untuk mengistirahatkan seketika matanya yang masih pedih.

" Lu Han ! Kau tidak bisa begini terus ?!"

Sontak matanya membulat. Lu Han ? Dia sudah sampai ? Oh tidak, apa yang harus aku lakukan ? Pura-pura tidur ?

Iya, pura-pura tidur.

Dan Sehun melakukan apa yang dia pikirkan barusan. Mengatup matanya seerat yang mungkin karna dia belum bersedia untuk melihat Lu Han sekarang.

Samar-samar dia bisa mendengar derap langkah yang laju kini menuju ke arahnya. Detik kemudian, kedua pundaknya sudah di pegang kuat oleh sosok lelaki bersurai cokelat. Duh, siapa lagi kalau bukan Drama Queen, Kim Jongdae ?!

" Lihat ?! Kenapa dengan my Sehunnie ? Mata indah mu bengkak dan kau kelihatan jelek, Sehunna ! Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya ?!"

Buat seketika pipi Sehun memanas mengingatkan kejadian kemarin di tambah lagi lelaki yang dia kecup kemarin kini sudah mengambil tempat di sisinya.

" Sehunnie seperti mayat hidup !"

" Jongdae, lepaskan." Ucap Sehun pelan. Ia mencoba melepaskan kedua tangan Jongdae namun nihil. Lelaki itu sibuk memeriksa setiap sudut wajahnya. Tidak peduli dengan teman sekelas mereka yang mulai melihat ke arah mereka dengan keheranan.

" Tidak, aku tidak akan lepaskan sampai kau belum memberitau alasan kenapa matamu bengkak seperti ini, Oh Sehun-ssi !"

Tanpa sadar Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Tidak mau meladeni sikap berlebihan teman nya itu. Menggunakan tenaga nya yang masih tersisa, Sehun menolak kedua tangan Jongdae menjauh. Kemudian kembali menyembamkan wajahnya ke lipatan dua tangannya. Mengelakkan matanya dari bertatapan dengan mata hitam milik Lu Han.

" Sehun -"

" Duduk di tempat kalian !"

Suara nyaring Jongdae terpotong dengan kehadiran Kim Seonsaengnim yang datang untuk memulaikan pelajaran. Hahh, betapa Sehun ingin mengucapkan ucapan terima kasih nya kepada guru Matematika itu. Berkat darinya, Jongdae sudah melesat ke kerusinya.

Sehun bukanlah bermaksud untuk melirik Lu Han tapi akhirnya mata mereka berdua bertembung.

Blushhh

Buru-buru dia membuang pandang ke luar jendela. menghiraukan bunyi detakan jantungnya yang menggila dan kedengaran terus di telinga nya sendiri.

Tuhan ! Bagaimana aku bisa hidup setelah ini ?!

####

Lu Han benar-benar tidak mempedulikannya.

Seharian berada di sekolah rasanya begitu melemaskan, belum lagi lelaki itu tidak ada tanda-tanda akan bersikap seperti dulu. Seperti sebelum Sehun mengecupnya tepat di bibir !

Sehun menjambak surainya kesal. Memeluk lututnya erat sembari melihat beberapa teman sekelasnya bermain basket bola. Huh, sekarang kan waktu P.E. Dan Sehun tidak punya tenaga mengikuti sikap hyperaktif mereka. Dari kejauhan dia bisa melihat Lu Han asik bermain bola basket. Seperti biasa, lelaki itu kelihatan tampan meskipun di basahi dengan keringat.

Ia menghapus airmata yang ingin menuruni pipinya lagi. Memperbaiki letak kaca mata besarnya agar tak ada siapa pun melihat kondisi menyedihkannya ini.

Grepp

Pundaknya di peluk kemas. Menerusi wangian ini saja bisa Sehun tau. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jongdae ? Si penyibuk sedunia.

" Wae yo, Sehunna ? Mata mu masih merah dan hidung mu berhingus. Apa kau menangis lagi ?" Suaranya tidak kedengaran mendesak. Lebih kedengaran lembut dan memahami. Sedikit sebanyak Sehun merasa tenang dengan sikap ini. Jongdae hanya berada dalam mode ini jika Sehun atau Lu Han memiliki masalah.

Sehun menggeleng laju. Memejamkan matanya untuk menghapus sebarang bukti kalau dia menangis kemudian menatap Jongdae dengan senyuman paksa.

" Tak ada apa-apa, Jongdae. Hanya sedikit lelah."

Jongdae menusuk pipi nya menggunakan jemari nya. Menusuknya berulang kali sebelum menekup pipi tembamnya.

" Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku, Sehunna. Matamu mengatakan segalanya. "

Benar, dia tidak bisa membohongi teman nya yang satu ini. Merasa terharu karna Jongdae begitu khawatir padanya plus masalah nya bersama Lu Han, Sehun menangis di situ juga. Tidak menutupi wajahnya dari tatapan hangat Jongdae. Tidak peduli kalau wajahnya yang sedang menangis itu sangatlah jelek. Dia melepaskan segalanya di depan Jongdae. Airmata berjejeran seperti air terjun membasahi wajah cantiknya.

Jongdae hanya diam, memeluk kemas tubuh mungil Sehun sembari mengusap punggungnya, berharap usapan itu bisa menenangkannya sedikit.

" Kau menangis seperti anak kecil, Sehunna."

Sehun malah makin terisak kuat. Membebel perkataan yang tidak bisa ditangkap oleh pacaindera pendengaran Jongdae. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk tetap menenangkan gadis itu sehinggalah dia kembali tenang.

Matanya mencari sosok Lu Han dan menjeling tajam ke arah lelaki itu yang sedang melihat ke arah mereka. Ekspresi nya tidak datar seperti selalu. Lebih kepada marah dan kesal.

Nanti saja kau, Lu Han idiot ! Akan ku habisi kau karna menyakiti Sehunnie ku !

####

Dorr

Pintu kamarnya terbuka kasar dan menampakkan sosok Jongdae dengan ekspresi kesal. Tanpa satu kata, lelaki itu menarik kerah milik nya dengan kasar. Membawanya berdiri dari kasurnya.

" Kau membuat dia menangis, Lu Han !"

" Kau tidak akan mengerti, Jongdae."

Genggaman pada kerahnya semakin kuat. Seolah Jongdae melampiaskan kemarahan nya pada pegangan itu.

" Buat aku mengerti. "

Hening.

Lu Han tidak memilih untuk melihat ke arah lelaki itu. Dia lebih memilih untuk melarikan pandangannya kepada setiap sudut kecuali ke arah Jongdae.

Lima detik kemudian, Lu Han akhirnya mengalah.

" Aku mencintai Sehun."

Sontak pegangan itu longgar. Pandangan Jongdae yang tadinya penuh amarah kini berubah bersinar.

" Tapi kenapa kau membuatnya menangis ?"

Dengusan lemah lolos dari Lu Han. " bisa kah setidaknya kau melepaskan pegangan mu ? Aku tak bisa bernafas dengan benar seperti ini."

" Opps, sorry. Hehehe." Jongdae terkikih pelan. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur milik Lu Han. Menunggu kata-kata seterusnya keluar dari Lu Han.

" Tapi aku takut, Jongdae. Aku takut untuk mengakuinya."

Jongdae mendengus sok dramatis. Ia mengubah posisinya dan menatap ke arah Lu Han yang berdiri di samping jendela kamarnya.

" Tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan, Lu Han. Cinta itu sememangnya sudah natural. Kau jatuh cinta dan mengakuinya, apa yang menyeramkan di sana ?"

" Aku takut Sehun akan pergi meninggalkan ku jika aku mengatakan aku mencintainya. "

" Apa kau idiot atau apa ? Hargh, aku tidak mengerti dengan kalian berdua. Saling mencintai tapi tidak mau mengakuinya. "

Lu Han mendengus lemah.

" Bagaimana kalau cinta ini tidak selamanya ? Aku... aku tidak mau kehilangan Sehun. Setidaknya dengan menjadi teman nya bisa membuatkan kami berdua bersama selamanya. "

Jongdae melempar bantal empuk milik Lu Han tepat di wajah si pemilik bantal. Rutukan kesal kedengaran.

" Kau mengkhawatirkan perkara yang tidak penting. Seharusnya kau memberi peluang kepada cinta yang ada dalam hati kalian berdua untuk berkembang mekar. Biarkan waktu yang menjadi bajanya. Aku yakin Tuhan sudah mentakdirkan kalian berdua, Lu. Sehun ada karna kau ada begitu juga sebaliknya."

Lu Han memproses apa yang barusan dibicarakn oleh temannya itu. Mengimbas semua kenangan nya bersama Sehun.

Sewaktu dia baru saja berpindah ke perumahan ini dan disambut dengan salam perkenalan serta senyuman semanis madu dari Sehun.

Sewaktu dia kehilangan ibunya dan Sehun datang kepadanya meskipun dia tidak menangis histeris. Namun dia hanya mampu menetes kan airmata di depan Sehun.

Sewaktu mereka berdua memasuki sekolah yang sama ditemani dengan sikap ceria Sehun.

Sewaktu mata mereka bertembung dan senyuman otomatis terukir di bibir Sehun yang khusus untuknya.

Sewaktu Sehun mengecupnya dua hari yang lepas, bagaimana kecupan itu berhasil menerbangkan semua rama-rama dalam perutnya.

Hahh, betapa Sehun memang hanya ditakdirkan untuknya.

Seolah baru tersadar dari mimpi panjang, Lu Han bergegas memegang kedua tangan Jongdae.

" Kau harus membantu ku, Jongdae !"

" er.. okay. Tapi sebelum itu, bisakah kau melepaskan tangan ku ? Aku meremang dengan sikapmu yang tiba-tiba, Lu !"

Sontak Lu Han melepaskan gengamannya dan tersenyum konyol.

" Baiklah, apa rencana mu ?"

####

Sama seperti hari-hari kemarin, Lu Han masih tidak mempedulikannya.

Dan hatinya masih sama.

Mencintai Lu Han, pada masa yang sama, terluka dengan sikap lelaki itu.

Jongdae sudah lama pergi bersama Lu Han begitu bel berbunyi. Menyisakan nya sendirian di ruang kelasnya itu.

Menggapai tas nya dengan lemah, Sehun berjalan longlai keluar dari kelas. Menerusi koridor sekolah yang sunyi dan menuju ke lemari simpanan kasut untuk menukar kasutnya.

" Oh Sehun ?"

Sehun menoleh lemah ke sumber suara itu.

Seorang lelaki yang memiliki rambut hitam yang disisir rapi menampakkan dahi mulusnya. Mata nya bulat seperti perempuan. Namun, Sehun bisa melihat otot lelaki itu menerusi lapisan seragam sekolahnya. Dan Sehun tau sekali siapa lelaki di depannya ini.

" Nde, Minseok sunbaenim ?"

" Kau mengenali ku ?" Riak wajah tampan itu kelihatan kaget.

Huh, bagaimana dia tidak mengenali lelaki itu.

Kim Minseok, kakak kelasnya yang kaya dan populer di kalangan gadis di sekolah. Terkenal dengan wajah tampannya dan sikap nya yang tidak pernah sombong. Setiap minggu mendapat luahan perasaan dari gadis. Sangat pintar dan mahir dalam sepak bola.

Lelaki itu memang menarik.

Tapi masih tidak mampu untuk menarik perhatiannya dari Lu Han.

" Kenapa, sunbaenim ? Ada yang bisa aku bantu ?"

Lelaki itu kelihatan gelisah dan samar-samar Sehun bisa melihat pipinya merah. Ahh, dia jadi ingat kejadian itu lagi.

" Aku punya sesuatu yang penting untuk mu."

Sehun memperbaiki tasnya. Menatap lelaki itu dengan bingung. Sebenarnya dia ingin terus pulang saja tapi melihat wajah tampan kakak kelasnya yang sedang gelisah itu membuatkan dia tidak sampai hati.

" Aku-"

" Ya, sunbaenim ?"

Minseok menarik nafas panjang dan menatap tepat kearahnya.

" Aku sudah lama menyukaimu, Oh Sehun. Dan aku ingin kau menjadi kekasih ku !"

Sontak matanya membulat.

Ehh ?

Apa yang dia dengar barusan adalah benar ?

Kim Minseok, lelaki populer di sekolah sedang meluahkan perasaan kepadanya ?!

" Apa ?"

" Kau tak perlu menjawab nya sekarang. Ambil waktu sebanyak yang kau inginkan." Dia masih kelihatan gelisah dan merah di pipinya makin menjadi-jadi.

Bagaimana ?

Apa yang harus dia katakan ?

Tapi Sehun mencintai Lu Han.

Mencintai lelaki yang tidak pernah menganggapnya lebih dari seorang teman saja.

Dan didepan nya ada lelaki yang menyukainya. Bersedia untuk menutupi luka di hatinya.

" Maaf, sunbae. Aku-aku tidak yakin untuk berhubungan dengan mu. "

" Sehunna, kau tak perlu menjawapnya sekarang. Aku sudah lama menyukai mu dan berharap kau bisa memberikan jawapan yang baik. Jadi, jangan menjawap nya sekarang. Atau apa kau mempunyai seseorang yang kau sukai ?"

Mempunyai seseorang yang disukai, eum ?

Ada, tapi lelaki itu tidak akan pernah melihat ke arahku lebih dari sekedar teman saja.

" Aku mempunyai seseorang yang aku cintai, Sunbaenim. Tapi dia tidak akan pernah melihat ke arahku. " ucapnya disertakan dengan senyuman yang menyedihkan. Matanya sudah memanas.

Hahh, kenapa dengan mengingatkan Lu Han saja bisa membuatkan dia seperti ini ?

" Aku-aku bisa menjadi tempat untuk kau melupakan nya."

Perkataan itu membuatkan Sehun mendongak kaget.

Melupakan Lu Han ?

Apa dia bisa ? Melupakan lelaki yang ia cintai selama ini. Selama hidupnya 17 tahun. Bisakah dia melupakan lelaki itu begitu saja ?

" Aku tidak tau, sunbaenim. Aku tak tau apa aku bisa melupakan nya begitu saja. Dia lelaki yang sangat berbeda dengan mu. Dia... dia lebih dingin. Tidak pernah tersenyum lebar ataupun bergaul dengan teman sekelas yang lain. Dia mudah jatuh sakit kalau kehujanan dan begitu keras kepala. " sebak di dadanya semakin menyakitkan. Pikirannya hanya dipenuhi Lu Han, Lu Han dan Lu Han. " Meskipun begitu, dia hanyalah lelaki yang lemah. Lelaki yang butuh perhatian. Lelaki yang tidak mau menunjukkan kelemahan nya kepada orang lain kecuali aku. Aku-" tes. Tes. Airmata membanjiri wajahnya. Hahh, beberapa hari ini dia bertukar menjadi gadis cenggeng gara-gara Lu Han sialan itu. " Aku hiks, aku tidak bisa melupakan nya begitu saja. Dia... dia cinta pertamaku. Meskipun dia tidak akan pernah membalas perasaan ku. Aku-"

" Sehun.."

Grepp

Sepasang tangan memeluknya dari belakang. Mendorongnya masuk ke dalam dada bidang seseorang yang Sehun sangat familiar. Bisa diketahui dari wangian yang Sehun rindukan beberapa hari ini.

" Maaf, sunbaenim. Dia milikku dan aku belum dan tidak akan pernah melepaskan nya kepada siapa pun."

Bahkan suara dalam dan datar itu juga terlalu Sehun rindukan.

Kakak kelasnya itu mendesah lemah sebelum akhirnya mengalah dan memilih untuk pergi. Sehun hanya bisa mendengar ' Aku akan merampasnya darimu jika kau membuatnya kembali menangis !' Dari Minseok sebelum isakan nya kembali kedengaran.

" Sehun..."

Sehun meronta kasar sehingga akhirnya di lolos dari pegangan itu. Masih tetap membelakangi Lu Han. Tidak mau lelaki itu melihat wajahnya yang berantakan. Lagian, semua ini disebabkan dia !

" Sehun, maafkan aku. "

Sehun menggeleng kasar. Seenaknya lelaki itu memperlakukannya seperti ini setelah dia tidak mempedulikannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Memang pada awalnya semua itu salah nya. Salahnya karna mencium lelaki itu dengan seenak jidatnya. Tapi Lu Han tetap saja tidak berhak mempermainkannya seperti ini kan !

" Aku mau pulang ! Jangan ganggu aku !"

Seolah tidak mendengar apa yang ia katakan, Lu Han beralih mengenggam halus pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya pergi.

" Lepaskan, Lu ! Lepas, idiot !"

" ..."

Tanpa suara Lu Han tetap menariknya. Mengabaikan pukulan yang dilemparkan untuknya. Mengabaikan teriakan nya yang meminta untuk dilepaskan.

Cengkaman itu terlepas begitu mereka sampai di dalam sebuah kelas yang Sehun yakin kelas musik. Beberapa peralatan musik terdampar di sana. Ia menunggu Lu Han untuk berkata namun lelaki itu tetap saja diam. Pada akhirnya, Sehun memutuskan untuk pergi saja.

Sampai kapan pun dia tidak akan pernah tau apa sebenarnya yang ada di dalam pikiran lelaki itu.

_**I may seem strong**_

_**I may be smiling**_

_**But there are many times when I'm alone**_

_**I may seem like I don't have any worries **_

_**But I have a lot to say **_

Detingan piano mengisi ruangan itu dan suara merdu Lu Han menerpa telinganya. Mencairkan kekerasan di hatinya.

Perlahan Sehun menoleh kebelakang. Kaku di tempatnya saat melihat Lu Han menyanyi dengan menatapnya dengan tatapan hangat dan dipenuhi dengan cinta ? Dan kapan Jongdae ada di di sana dengan tersenyum - seperti biasa - ke arahnya sambil terus memainkan piano. Hahh, dia selalu tau Jongdae mempunyai bakat dalam seni.

_**The moment I first saw you, I was so attracted to you**_

_**I didn't weigh out my thoughts and just talked **_

_**The answer is you**_

_**my answer is you **_

_**I showed you my everything**_

_**You are my everything because I was so sure **_

_**I should've be more careful**_

_**I should've saved myself**_

_**So I wouldn't get heart**_

_**I've never felt like this before, like my breath will stop**_

Sehun berdiri kaku di sana. Tak tau apa dia harus menerpa untuk memeluk lelaki itu atau diam di tempatnya, menunggu Lu Han menghabiskan nyanyiannya. Jejak airmata masih kelihatan namun dia tidak peduli. Baginya, saat ini suara Lu Han adalah segalanya.

Tidak.

Lu Han adalah segalanya.

_**My head is filled with thoughts of you**_

_**Your face, the sound of you laughter**_

_**The answer is you**_

_**My answer is you**_

_**I showed you my everything**_

_**You are my everything because I was so sure**_

_**I couldn't say that I've waited for you**_

_**So I'm writing then erasing**_

_**Being curious about your day takes up all of my day**_

_**I'll wait for you, you, you**_

_**Open your heart, you you**_

_**I can't help my heart**_

_**You are my everything**_

Tangisan bahagia kini mengalir. Perlahan, seiring dengan nyanyian itu, Lu Han mendekatinya. Dengan wajah tampannya yang bersinar gara-gara sinaran matahari jingga yang memasuki ruangan itu membuatkan dia kelihatan berbeda.

Tapi dia tetap sama.

Lu Han yang dia cintai.

_**It'll be forever, my love**_

_**Don't leave, just let me stay by your side**_

_**No matter how much I think about it**_

_**Because it's you**_

Cupp

Dahinya dikecup hangat. Menyalurkan segala perasaan yang tidak diterungkapkan oleh Lu Han. Perasaan yang terkubur lamanya.

_**The answer is you...**_

Begitu dentingan piano semakin kedengaran perlahan, Lu Han mendekapnya. Mengusap kepalanya sayang. Perlahan kedua tangan mungil Sehun membalas pelukan itu. Menyembamkan hidung mancungnya ke dada bidang lelaki itu.

" Be mine, Sehunna. Maafkan aku karna tidak jujur dengan perasaan ku selama ini."

Tangisannya makin kedengaran. Membiarkan Lu Han melihat sisi nya yang jarang ia tunjukkan itu. Jongdae sudah lama pergi, menyisakan mereka berdua diiringi dengan senyuman hangat dari temannya itu.

" Aku sudah lama mencintai mu tapi tak mau mengakui perasaan ku selama ini. Jadi, sekarang aku akan menebuskannya. Jadilah teman dan juga kekasih ku. "

Perlahan Sehun mendongak. Tidak peduli airmata yang membasahi wajahnya dan hidungnya yang berhingus. Ia tersenyum dalam tangis saat melihat Lu Han merona hebat. Mata kelam nya dilimpahi cahaya.

" Jangan menatap ku lama-lama. "

Bukannya mendengar, Sehun malah malar menatapnya.

" Berikan jawapan mu dan berhentilah menangis ! Kau seperti anak kecil !"

" Tentu saja aku mau, idiot !"

Lu Han tersenyum. Kelihatan begitu manis sekali sehingga berhasil menerbangkan rama-rama di dalam perut Sehun. Ia menangis lagi, tertawa dalam tangisannya saat melihat Lu Han panik dengannya.

" Kenapa kau malah bertambah menangis ?! Hentikan tangisan mu !"

Tangan kanan Sehun naik untuk menyapu airmata nya namun Lu Han menahannya. Lelaki itu malah mengelap airmata nya mengunakan lengan bajunya. Tersenyum hangat sembari mengucapkan kalimah yang selama ini ia nantikan.

" Aku mencintaimu, Sehunna."

####

Romance in high school ! Wohoo, karna banyak yang kesal gara-gara chapter angst Chiey,Chiey nulis romance nih .

Bagaimana ?

Chiey tidak pakar dalam perkara romantis. Jadi maaf deh kalau ada kekurangan.

Lastly, let me know apa yang kalian pikirkan tentang chapter ini.

Kiss&amp;Hugs.


	13. My Red Thread of Destiny

# My red thread of destiny.  
# Lu Han, Sehun, Baekhyun # Hurt / Angst # Drabble prompt : Memutuskan hubungan itu tidak mudah. Apalagi jika kekasih yang sangat kau cintai.

Note : Sehun!GS, Seputar kisah bagaimana perasaan orang yang memutuskan dan diputuskan.

Sehun menatap intens ponsel putih yang berada di genggamannya. Tidak lama, pandangannya berubah sayu. Ia tidak ingin mengakuinya tapi jauh di lubuk hati yang paling dalam.. dia merindukan sepasang mata mirip rusa yang sering menatapnya sayang.

Namun kini, mata itu seolah bukan untuknya lagi. Pandangan itu, sudah tidak ada lagi untuknya.

Mendesah lemah, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di ranjang. Posisinya yang sedang duduk di sebelah ranjang, kamar yang tidak diisi dengan cahaya. Sehun benar-benar mirip gadis yang baru saja putus cinta. Meskipun hakikatnya hubungan cintanya bersama Lu Han masih berjalan. Tapi semuanya seperti hambar.

Hubungan yang dulunya dihiasi dengan cinta kini berubah seratus persen.

Menatap dinding langit kamarnya, ia mengimbas kembali momen momen indahnya bersama Lu Han.

Bagaimana sehabis kuliah, Lu Han akan datang mengambilnya. Dengan senyuman semanis madu, Lu Han kelihatan bercahaya. Sehun sering merasa iri melihat bagaimana senyuman itu selalu bisa menenangkan hatinya yang sedang kacau.

Ia mengimbas bagaimana Lu Han selalu memegangnya erat. Seolah ingin dunia tahu bahawa dia adalah milik Lu Han dan tak ada satupun yang bisa mengambilnya.

Senyuman hadir tanpa sadar saat imbasan di mana lelaki itu sibuk mempoutkan bibirnya sepanjang hari hanya karna Sehun terpaksa membatalkan pertemuan mereka gara-gara tugasan.

Imej-imej Lu Han seolah bermain di mindanya. Menyesakkan dadanya, membuatkan matanya terasa panas, membiarkan rama-rama yang sering berterbangan di dalam perutnya mati secara perlahan. Sehun memeluk lutut, membenamkan wajahnya dan bahunya mulai bergetar.

Bagaimana ?

Bagaimana hubungan yang dulunya hangat kini berubah dingin.

Bagaimana pandangan hangat itu tidak ada lagi untuknya.

Malam itu, buat pertama kalinya Sehun menangis. Merintih sehingga akhirnya ia tertidur dengan posisi yang cukup menyakitkan...

Bunyi gesekan kasut di atas gelanggang bola basket, angin malam yang sedikit dingin namun tidak mengoyahkan semangat nya untuk tetap bermain bola orange itu. Keringat sudah lama mengalir di pelipis dan potongan lehernya.

Saat bola itu masuk ke dalam jaring, Lu Han membaringkan tubuh lelahnya. Menatap langit kelam yang dihiasi bintang sambil cuba mengatur nafasnya yang tidak teratur.

Kenapa rasanya ada yang kurang ?

Ada yang kosong.

Di dalam hatinya, ada lubang yang kosong. Dan tidak kira betapa lelahnya ia, Lu Han tetap tidak bisa memikirkan bagaimana lubang itu bisa hadir.

Dan saat satu senyuman, satu tawa, satu sosok hadir, ia bisa merasakan lubang itu mengecil meskipun tidak tertutup secara sempurna.

Ia membawa lengan kirinya untuk menutup matanya. Tidak ingin pikirannya melayang jauh karna ia bisa merasakan pelipisnya berdenyut.

Ungkapan ' Maafkan aku' atau ' Aku masih mencintaimu tapi tidak bisa meneruskannya ' , seolah tersekat di kerongkongnya. Meskipun ia mencoba sedaya upaya menghidupkan kembali cahaya dalam hubungan mereka yang mulai retak, Lu Han tetap tidak bisa seenaknya menyuarakan setiap apa yang terbuku di dalam hatinya.

Dia sendiri tidak tahu di mana silapnya. Di mana salahnya sehingga hubungan yang dulunya sangat ia cintai itu kini berubah seratus.. tidak lebih tepat dua ratus persen berubah total. Dan Lu Han buntu memikirkan bagaimana ingin mengatur hubungan ini.

Ia masih bisa jelas melihat raut terluka di wajah cantik yang sering ia puja itu saat dirinya sendiri menolak setiap permintaan untuk bertemu. Menggunakan setiap alasan agar lubang di hatinya tidak membesar melihat raut terluka tersebut.

Namun, saat ia mencoba melakukan sesuatu atau apapun, ia seolah tertahan. Tertahan apabila momen indah mereka bermain di depan mata seolah filem lama.

Sejujurnya Lu Han masih mencintainya, Sehun. Iya, dia sangat dan sangat mencintai gadis itu. Hell, even all of her. Lu Han mencintai semuanya. Rambut hitamnya yang sehalus sutera, hidung mancung yang sering berubah merah saat cuaca dingin, mata cokelat yang memancarkan kepolosan dan keindahan, bibir tipis yang sering mengerecut kedepan saat ia berbicara, tawa indah yang sering mempompa adrenalinya melaju, sentuhan halus yang selalu berhasil menenangkan nya dan... dan haruman citrus serta bunga yang manis yang sudah sebati dalam dirinya.

Lu Han mencintainya.. Dan mungkin masih mencintainya.

Tapi entah di mana silapnya, hubungan ini.

Tanpa sadar, setetes air asin keluar dari hujung mata rusanya.

' Mungkin penghujung kisah cinta ini sudah tiba...'

Suasana kafe itu menyenangkan dan lumayan.

Melodi yang indah, kehangatan yang cukup selesa dan hot choco nya juga enak.

Sehun menekapkan kedua telapak tangannya pada gelas putih yang berisi hot choco kesukaannya itu. Mafela putih masih setia melilit di lehernya, di luar kafe, salju putih menghiaskan setiap permukaan. Seolah lukisan putih yang mengagumkan. Orang-orang yang melalui jalanan, semuanya pada menggunakan pakaian tebal. Mengekalkan suhu mereka untuk tetap normal meskipun nyatanya masih saja dingin.

Perlahan Sehun kembali menghirup minuman hangat itu, membiarkan tengkoroknya hangat dengan cokelat favoritnya.

Saat ia kembali ingin memerhatikan keadaan di luar, hatinya menghangat.

Di sana, ada sosok yang begitu ingin ia capai. Begitu ingin dibawa masuk ke dalam pelukannya namun Sehun khawatir, ia khawatir sosok itu akan menolaknya.

Sosok Lu Han yang sedang merempuh salju putih, hidung mancungnya tenggelam ke dalam mafela kelabu - bukankah itu pemberian Sehun saat ulangtahun nya ? - sementara jaket panjang menghiasi tubuh atletisnya. Hahh, sudah berapa lama hatinya tidak merasa hangat dengan perasaan indah ini ?

Dentingan loceng berbunyi saat sosok itu memasuki kafe tersebut. Mata rusanya mencari sosok Sehun dan saat pandangan mereka bertemu, ia melangkah ke arah nya.

Hahh..

Dia di sana.

Terasa dekat tapi jauh untuk digapai.

Sehun meluruskan pandangannya, memerhatikan sosok itu meskipun nyatanya Lu Han tidak melihatnya. Senyuman lirih menghiasi wajahnya, apa sebegitu...

" Maaf, Tao lagi sibuk menarikku. Hah, kau sudah memesan minuman ? Sudah berapa lama kau menunggu di sini ?"

Nyatanya suara itu tetap berhasil menjadi suara favoritnya. Suara yang kini berubah. Tiada nada sayang di sana, hanya datar...

Matanya terasa pedih namun Sehun berusaha mengedipkannya berulang kali, menghalang sebarang air asin daripada terjatuh.

" Baru sepuluh menit ? Lagian aku suka dengan hot choconya. Em, kau tidak memesan apa-apa ?"

Lu Han membuka mafelanya, " Hah ? Tidak. Aku hanya ingin berhenti sebentar. Lagian aku sudah minum."

Bersama siapa ?

Di mana ?

Apa airnya enak ?

Kenapa.. kenapa rasanya aneh berbicara dengan mu ?

Sehun menutup matanya sebentar, menarik nafas panjang sebelum membuka kelopak matanya. Berusaha untuk kelihatan kuat. Berusaha untuk menerima apapun yang bakal dikatakan oleh sosok di depannya itu.

" Sehun.."

" Lu Han..."

Keduanya sontak mendongak begitu mendengar nama mereka dipanggil secara serentak. Tidak lama, senyuman - aneh - hadir.

" Kau duluan." ungkap Lu Han pelan. Pandangannya tidak terarah kepada Sehun melainkan mafela putih yang ada di leher gadis itu.

" Tidak, kau saja. "

" Hun, kau saja. Lagian aku.. aku bisa menunggu kok."

Menunggu ? Memang sampai kapan kau bisa menunggu ku, Lu ?

" Baiklah. Hmm, apa kau makan dengan benar beberapa hari ini ? Kenapa kau kelihatan kurus ?"

Bibir Lu Han membentuk senyuman kecil, ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke belakang. " Aku makan dengan benar dan kau tidak perlu khawatir, Hun. Aku.. aku baik-baik saja."

" Oh, um, baiklah."

Keadaan menghening seketika. Masing-masing seolah tenggelam dengan pikiran mereka. Dentingan piano yang dimainkan oleh pemilik kafe ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan Baekhyun ? seolah menggambarkan suasana untuk mereka berdua.

Sehun mendongak saat mendengar desahan lelaki di hadapannya itu.

" Bagaimana kita bisa menjadi seperti ini, Sehunna ? Seperti orang asing, rasanya aneh."

Sehunna, iya, seharusnya kau memanggilku seperti itu. Dengan nada sayang, dengan nada cinta. Bukan seperti ini. Bukan seperti nada kelam ini.

" Aku sudah berpikir secara mendalam, berpikir di mana salahku sehingga hubungan kita bisa retak yang hanya menunggu kapan saat nya untuk berpecah. "

Berpecah, hahh, bukankah ini yang akan kita bicarakan ?

" Keretakan ini bukan dari salah siapapun, Lu. Mungkin saja, kita berdua tidak siap. " Sehun tertawa hambar. " Mungkin saja kita berdua masih mentah."

Lelaki itu menatapnya sekilas, hanya sekilas sebelum memberikan senyuman ringan kepada Baekhyun yang tersenyum ke arah mereka.

" Hahh, mungkin kau benar, Hun. Kita berdua masih mentah. Masih takut dengan hubungan ini."

Iya, aku merasa takut.

Merasa takut dengan apa yang bakal kau katakan..

" Justeru itu, aku inginkan noktah dalam hubungan ini. Biarkan arus membawa kita berdua. Jika benar kau benang merah yang ditakdirkan untukku, kita akan bertemu kembali. Mengukir kisah cinta ini dengan versi yang baru. Dengan versi yang lebih indah dan lebih kuat. "

Konyol, Sehun tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan cheesy dari mulut lelaki itu.

" Benang merah tidak wujud, Lu. Sepanjang mana pun benang itu, ia akhirnya akan putus dan bisa digantikan dengan benang merah yang lain. Mungkin tidak akan sama tapi setidaknya tetap bisa mengukirkan sesuatu yang lebih indah kan ?"

Ia bisa melihat senyuman nenyedihkan hadir di wajah tampan itu. Sebelum digantikan dengan sengihan kecil.

" Tapi bukankah ini akan mematangkan kita ? Tidak ada perkara yang kekal dalam dunia ini. Tidak kira bagaimana kuatnya kita melindunginya, tidak kira bagaimana kuatnya kita memeluknya. "

" Kau benar. Tidak ada yang kekal. "

Entah kenapa, dentingan piano yang dimainkan oleh Baekhyun itu berubah sayu. Membuatkan hati pedih Sehun merintih. Berteriak ingin memeluk lelaki di depannya ini.

" Kau tau, Hun ? Hah, tidak. Kau pasti mengetahuinya. " Lu Han mendekat. Mengukir senyuman yang disukainya. " Kalau kau adalah gadis yang paling aku cintai. Melepaskan mu bukan berarti aku berhenti mencintaimu. Hanya saja.. semuanya kelihatan berantakan. Aku berusaha memperbaikinya tapi semuanya tetap kelihatan kaku... aku.."

Kebuntuan lelaki itulah yang membuatkan Sehun mengenggam tangan yang ada di depan nya itu. Senyuman manis, bukan senyuman lirih ataupun senyuman menyedihkan, diukirkan khusus untuk lelaki yang sudah mengenggam hatinya itu.

" Kita manusia, Lu. Bukan semuanya mengikut apa yang kita rencana kan. Kita manusia, lemah dan hanya mampu merencanakan. Yang melaksanakannya hanya Tuhan. Mungkin benar, di mana silapnya dalam hubungan ini kita tidak bisa mencarinya. Mungkin karna itu takdir bukan memihak kepada kita. " ungkapannya begitu lembut. Meskipun hakikatnya ia berusaha untuk tetap kuat.

Lu Han ikut tersenyum. Mengelus pipi lembut milik Sehun seolah mengelus sesuatu yang sangat berharga.

" Hahh, aku benar-benar bodoh. Memikirkan semuanya akan berjalan lancar seperti apa yang aku rencanakan, seperti apa yang kita rencanakan. Walaupun hakikatnya semua itu tidak akan berlaku tanpa izin Tuhan. "

Tawa kecil lolos. Meskipun dada terasa sesak, mata terasa pedih, Sehun akan kelihatan kuat.

" Well, I guess that came from a Chemistry guy, huh ?"

Lu Han ikutan tertawa. Buat seketika semuanya terasa kembali seperti dulu, namun tetap ada yang kurang. Jurang itu tetap tidak bisa di dekatkan.

Sekali lagi, dentingan piano Baekhyun membawa suasana. Kedua sosok itu terdiam.

" Jadi.. apa memang begini akhirnya ? Kisah cinta kita berdua ?" bisikan Lu Han itu seolah menghunus jantungnya.

Perlahan lelaki itu menyandarkan dahinya dengan dahi mulus Sehun.

Suasana seolah hanya ada mereka berdua. Tidak ada Baekhyun yang memainkan melodi yang menyedihkan itu, tidak ada nyonya tua dengan anak kucingnya yang sedang duduk di sebelah mereka.. Thats it, hanya ada mereka berdua.

" Aku akan menjadi lelaki yang lebih matang dan lebih berani. Dan setelah itu, benang merah ini. Benang takdir ini, akan aku gapai dan menyambung nya semula. "

" Biarkan takdir yang membawa kita, Lu. "

" Hahh, maafkan aku, Sehunna. Maafkan akuu."

Dan sedetik kemudian, semua kehangatan itu menghilang.

Sehun mendongak melihat kekasihnya - bukan, Lu Han bukan kekasih nya lagi - melilitkan mafela kelabunya dan menghulurkan tangannya kepada Sehun.

" Apapun terjadi, kita tetap berteman kan ?"

Apa bisa ?

" Um, sampai kapanpun itu. Kita tetap berteman.." Dan menyambut huluran tangan itu. Hanya sebentar karna sedetik kemudian, sosok lelaki itu berjalan keluar.

Masa seolah berdetik perlahan. Punggung lelaki itu semakin menghilang, semakin menjauh.

Hubungan ini..

.. akhirnya dinoktahkan.

Sehun kembali menekap gelas putih itu, mencoba meraih kehangatan nya namun nihil. Kehangatan itu sudah menghilang. Sudah pergi.

Dadanya semakin sesak. Nafasnya semakin sukar untuk di atur. Sehun tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa selain retakan yang ada di dalam hatinya.

Setetes demi tetes, air asin itu jatuh. Membasahi wajahnya dan mafela putih pemberian Lu Han. Dadanya sesak, mengenggam tempat di mana rasa sakit itu terasa, Sehun berharap. Setidaknya rasa itu menurun namun nihil.

Rasanya tetap pedih dan sakit.

Sehun... menangis terisak di sana. Menghentikan dentingan piano karna sang pemain instrumen itu sudah menghilang. Sang pemain piano itu sudah berlari kecil kearahnya bersama raut khawatir.

" Hey, Sehun, kau tidak apa-apa ? "

Suaranya berbeda. Sehun tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Namun, saat ia mendongak, wajah khawatir milik Baekhyun terpamer.

Dia tidak mahu kelihatan lemah, namun hubungan ini membuatkan ia terasa lemah. Seolah seluruh jiwanya disedot keluar. Membiarkan tubuhnya terdampar lemas. Terdampar tidak berdaya.

" Semuanya.. berakhir..." bisiknya lirih sebelum Baekhyun membiarkannya menyandar di dada lelaki itu.

Dentingan loceng terasa tidak terdengar saat ia keluar daripada kafe itu. Kedua tangannya yang berada dalam jaket bergetar.

Bukan bergetar kerana kedinginan.

Bukan bergetar kerana ketakutan.

Kedua tangannya bergetar karna ia khawatir, ia akan kembali berlari memasuki kafe tersebut dan memeluk sosok mungil yang sedang memberikan tatapan terlukanya saat ia menghulurkan persahabatan.

Lu Han kembali meneruskan langkahnya. Dadanya terasa sukar untuk berdetak normal. Matanya terasa sakit, seperti ada yang mendesak untuk keluar. Kedua telinganya tidak bisa menangkap sebarang bunyi, seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang.

Ia tidak tahu di mana kaki panjang nya membawa pergi. Yang ia tahu, ia ingin pergi jauh. Jauh daripada sosok kesayangannya itu. Jauh daripada bisikan...

' Hahh, betapa bodohnya seorang Lu Han melepaskan gadis yang dicintainya. '

atau

' Betapa bodohnya seorang Lu Han membuatkan gadis pujaannya tersiksa seperti itu.'

Langkahnya terhenti saat lengannya di tarik kasar.

Saat ia menoleh, wajah aneh seorang lelaki memarahinya kesal. Malah orang-orang yang tidak dikenalinya juga menatapnya heran. Dan saat Lu Han menatap kedepan, matanya melihat mobil yang melaju melimpasi lintasan di mana ada garisan hitam dan putih di sana.

Ohh.

" Lihat di mana kamu berjalan, anak muda. " Ucap orang asing itu. Lu Han mengangguk pelan. Menatap lampu yang memancarkan pelbagai jenis warna. Salju putih semakin ganas turun mewarnakan kota Seoul.

Meskipun begitu, Lu Han menyukai warna putih yang menghiasi jalanan ini.

Karna warna putih itu warna favorit seseorang yang baru saja ia patahkan hatinya.

" Lu Han !"

" Hey, Lulu..."

" Hahah, melucukan, Xiao Lu."

" Han ? Lebih enak Lu Han !"

" Hanhan, begitu ?"

" Luuuu !"

Tidak.

Jemarinya semakin bergetar. Pandangan menjadi kabur dan lututnya melemah saat itu juga sehingga tanpa sadar ia terduduk di sana. Membiarkan orang-orang di sekelilingnya berjalan mendahuluinya.

Kenapa ?

Benang merah takdir yang kujaga dengan baik bisa tersimpul mati seperti ini sehingga harus di putuskan ?

Senyumannya.

Tawa halusnya.

Semuanya bukan milikku lagi. Semuanya sudah menjauh dariku.

Oh Tuhan, kenapa sekejam ini takdir mu ?

Sehun, cinta nya, hidup nya, jiwa nya.

Sehun nya yang cantik.

Kini sudah terlepas dari genggamannya.

Seperti burung merpati putih yang polos dan indah, menerbangkan sayap nya untuk terbang ke atas udara. Meninggalkan Lu Han. Walhal, Lu Han lah yang menoktahkan hubungan yang sedia retak ini.

" Semuanya... sudah berakhir ?"

Enam tahun kemudian..

Dua pasang benang merah yang dulunya tersimpul mati.

Dua pasang benang merah yang perlahan-lahan berusaha untuk bercantum kembali.

Sehun memejamkan matanya erat saat angin kuat mencoba membawanya semua pergi. Setelah yakin angin sudah tidak sekencang tadi, ia membuka matanya.

Hahh, Kota Seoul masih saja indah.

Sudah berapa lama dia pergi ? Setahun ? Tidak, tidak. Lebih tepatnya lima tahun. Iya, lima tahun. Namun Seoul seakan tidak berubah. Saljunya masih saja polos, dingin dan sama.

Tersenyum kecil, Sehun kembali mengatur langkahnya. Surai dark brown nya terasa lembut meskipun potongan nya hanya separas bahu. Wedges setinggi enam inci itu membuatkan ia sedikit yakin saat berjalan dan memasuki sebuah kafe. Kafe yang dulunya pernah menoktahkan sebuah hubungan.

dan juga ...

Dentingan loceng berbunyi saat ia membuka pintu kafe tersebut. Senyuman lebar semakin mencantikkan wajah matangnya saat ia melihat satu sosok familiar di kaunter kafe. Sosok lelaki berambut hitam dan tersisir rapih. Wajah tampannya tidak seperti dulu. Kalau dulu lebih keanakkan sekarang malah lebih matang. Dan saat mata mereka bertembung, senyuman yang membuatkan bibirnya terbentuk empat segi itu membuatkan hati Sehun menghangat.

Dan juga...

... memulakan sebuah hubungan.

Arghhh, gagal habis nih !

Bagaimanapun, Chiey akan usahakan untuk ngupdate ff Chiey yang lain. Terima kasih kepada yang sudah review.

Dan chapter ini khusus untuk exolweareone9400.

Omake :

Dentingan piano yang merdu menghiasi ruangan kafe yang dulunya kecil kini sudah kelihatan lebih besar. Meja-meja sudah terisi oleh golongan tua, muda dan tidak kira seorang siswa mahupun seorang pekerja.

Suasana sedikit menghangatkan, sangat berbalik dengan suasana di luar sana.

Dingin.

Sehun merehatkan dagunya di atas telapak tangan sembari memerhati sosok yang memainkan alunan merdu tersebut. Pandangan mereka sesekali bertemu dan senyuman bertukar. Hatinya tidak pernah gagal untuk terasa hangat.

" Nyonya, bisa buatkan satu esspreso dan hantarkan ke depan ?"

Nada menggoda itu membuatkan Sehun melirik ke sisinya dan menemukan Minhyuk, salah satu pekerja di kafe itu kini memasang smirknya.

Ia melepaskan dengusannya. " Minhyuk-ssi, esspresso juga membutuhkan aku untuk membuatnya ? Kan ada Hana ?!"

" Nyonya Byun, meskipun pemilik kafe ini adalah kekasih mu, tidak berarti nyonya bisa duduk di sini dan sibuk memerhatikan Baekhyun kesayangan nyonya itu."

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Menjeling tajam kepada lelaki yang muda lebih tiga tahun darinya itu dan beranjak dari posisinya setelah menghadiahkan sebuah jitakan tepat di dahi anak muda itu.

Tangannya laju menyediakan pesanan esspresso yang diminta itu. Huh, memangnya jenis minuman mudah seperti ini juga butuh dia yang menyediakannya ?

Benar sih dia Batista dalam kafe ini, hell, dia juga pergi ke luar negara untuk menjadi Batista dalam kafe milik Baekhyun ini. Belajar selama lima tahun itu cukup lama untuk menjadi profesional menyediakan minuman ini. Tapi demi Tuhan, esspresso ?

Bahkan bukan batista saja tahu menyediakannya.

Setelah selesai, Sehun meletak minuman pahit itu di atas talam. Melirik ke arah Minhyuk dan mendesah saat melihat lelaki itu sibuk mengelap meja. Tidak ada pilihan lain, ia keluar dari dapur dan memberikan pesanan itu kepada Hana yang sedang berada di kaunter pesanan.

" Hana, esspresso sudah siap. Dan tolong khabarkan kepada Minhyuk untuk membuatnya sendiri. Demi Tuhan, bahkan anak saudaraku bisa membuat esspressi sendiri !" Bebelnya tanpa sadar bahawa ada sepasang mata mirip rusa sedang melihatnya dengan tatapan kaget.

" Sehun ?"

Kaget dengan suara itu, Sehun menoleh dan terima kasih kepada Hana karna ia sudah mengambil pesanan itu. Jika tidak, bisa saja minuman pahit itu membasahi lantai kafe milik kekasihnya ini.

" Lu Han ?"

Dan disinilah mereka, dengan ditemani alunan merdu piano yang dimainkan oleh Baekhyun dan dua gelas minuman yang ia sediakan sendiri.

Suasana hening seketika, keduanya tidak tahu bagaimana ingin memulakan bicara. Bahkan Sehun sendiri masih bisa merasakan rasa sakit saat melihat lelaki di depannya itu.

" Kau kelihatan baik-baik saja. "

Mendengar suara rendah itu, Sehun mendongak. Menatap mata rusa yang sering ia katakan sebagai bahagian favoritnya yang ada pada Lu Han. Namun itu dulu.

Sekarang... mungkin tidak.

" Ah, iya. Seperti yang kau lihat, aku memang baik-baik saja."

Hatinya tercuit saat melihat senyuman yang diukirkan oleh Lu Han. Uh, ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Dia tidak mahu atau menginginkan perasaan ini.

Perasaan bersalah. Entah terhadap Lu Han atau terhadap ... Baekhyun ?

" Aku jadi teringat... disinilah tempat terakhir kita bertemu."

Mengungkap kisah lama, Sehun ingim lari.

" Um, iya. Disinilah hubungan kita terletak noktah."

Ia tidak tahu suaranya kedengaran lirih jika tidak Lu Han yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bersalah dan sedikit memohon ?

Memangnya memohon untuk apa ?

Memohon untuk mengerti ?

" Sehunna, "

Deg

Sehun meremas kuat helaian blouse putih yang ia gunakan saat itu. Mendengar bagaimana suara itu memanggilnya membuatkan jantungnya tidak karuan. Matanya meliar ke sana kemari, asal bukan kepada lelaki di depan nya itu.

" Benang merah itu, masih bisakah kembali ? "

Dan ia memejamkan matanya saat mendengar pertanyaan yang seolah merayu itu.

Mungkin jawapan nya bakalan iya kalau soalan itu ditujukan lima atau enam tahun yang lalu. Sekarang sudah berbeda. Mereka berdua sudah dewasa.

" Lu, aku.."

" Aku sudah berusaha meluruskan kembali benang merah kita yang tersimpul. Setelah melepaskan mu, aku seolah sehilangan arah. Dan menyadari, bahawa kehadiran mu lah yang aku butuhkan. "

Sehun menatap lelaki di depan itu. Wajah tampan nya masih sama. Masih seperti dulu namun lebih kelihatan matang dan dewasa. Mata rusanya masih sama, hidung mancungnya bahkan parut kecil yang ada di bibir bawah itu juga masih ada.

" Benang merah kita sudah lama tersimpul mati sehingga membuatkan kita harus memutuskannya, Lu. "

" Dan bukankah kita bisa kembali mencoba mengikatnya semula ? "

Sehun memejam matanya sebentar. Benar, momen indah mereka masih ada. Masih terasa segar di mindanya namun begitu ia membuka matanya, senyuman hangat Baekhyun mencairkannya.

Baekhyun yang sedang melihat ke arah mereka dengan tatapan khawatir, mungkin khawatir benang merahnya akan diambil jauh namun saat mata mereka bertembung, tatapan khawatir itu berubah kepada tatapan hangat yang dipenuhi dengan rasa cinta sehingga membuatkan Sehun ikut tersenyum.

Kebahagiaan ?

Memangnya apa arti kebahagiaan jika bukan dengan melihat senyuman bisa membuatkan kau merasa kehangatan ?

Benar, lelaki di depan nya ini pernah mengisi setiap sudut dalam hatinya, huh, bahkan sekarang masih ada sudut yang tersisa untuknya.

Namun, lelaki yang sedang memainkan piano itu juga sudah berusaha keras memenuhi sudut hatinya meskipun tidak sepenuhnya terisi karna sebahagian diri Sehun masih mengharapkan Lu Han. Masih mengharapkan bahawa lelaki itu akan muncul kembali dan membawanya pergi.

Sama seperti sekarang.

" Tidak kira bagaimana kuatnya atau berulang kali benang merah kita terikat. Satu hari nanti, benang itu pasti akan melonggar dan akhirnya kembali putus, Lu. Aku.." buat sekilas, ia melirik Baekhyun. Lagi. Sebelum memindahkan pandangannya kepada Lu Han yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon.

Ohh, memohon untuk kembali bersama.

" Aku sudah menemukan benang merah yang lebih kuat, Lu. Yang siap melilitku dengan cinta yang besar sehingga akhirnya aku tidak bisa bebas. Yang siap melindungi ku daripada tersimpul mati tidak kira di mana aku berada. Jadi maafkan aku, Lu. Benang merah ini, aku belum dan tidak merancang untuk memutuskannya. Ini sudah saatnya kau juga mencari benang merah takdir mu." ucapnya yakin. Ia mengenggam sebentar tangan Lu Han sebelum melepaskannya. Senyuman manis mengukir wajahnya.

Sehun bisa melihat raut terluka di wajah tampan itu sebelum pemiliknya berusaha menutupnya dengan senyuman lirih.

" Hahh, mungkin kau benar. Tapi maafkan aku, Sehunna, aku juga masih ingin bertahan dengan potongan benang merah ku. Mungkin ini hukuman ku karna sudah melukaimu."

Sehun menggeleng pelan. " Tidak, Lu. Dan kumohon lepaskan benang merah itu untuk kau bahagia. Aku juga menginginkan sahabat ku untuk bahagia."

" Akan aku usahakan. Dan aku harap kita masih berteman, Sehun. " Ia melirik sebentar arloji miliknya sebelum mengambil kot hitamnya. Dan juga mafela kelabu yang sangat Sehun kenali itu.

" Maaf, aku harus pergi. Dan aku turut mendoakan kebahagiaan mu, Sehunna."

Mereka berjabat tangan sebentar sebelum masing-masing melemparkan senyuman. Dan Lu Han meluru keluar setelah melilitkan mafela kelabu itu di lehernya.

Sehun tidak bisa menafikan kalau ada sedetik rasa sakit di dadanya melihat Lu Han yang meluru keluar. Rasa sakit saat melihat bagaimana lelaki itu masih menyimpan mafela pemberiannya.

Ia menundukkan pandangannya. Menghalang air asin yang bodohnya ingin keluar.

Hey, kau sudah memiliki benang merah yang baru. Benang merah yang lebih menyayangi mu.

Dan saat setetes air matanya keluar, ia merasakan kehangatan. Kehangatan saat seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Perlahan Sehun mendongak, menatap terus ke dalam anak mata yang melihatnya dengan penuh kasih dan sayang.

" Tidak apa, aku ada di sini. Menangislah jika ingin menangis." Ucap suara merdu itu penuh pengartian. Mengusap surai nya penuh kasih. Dan sesekali melabuhkan kecupan di puncak kepalanya.

" Hahh, kenapa aku harus menangis saat kau ada di sini bersama ku, Baek ?" Ucapnya ikhlas sebelum menenggelamkan hidung mancungnya ke dada lelaki itu. Membalas pelukan itu.

" Terima kasih karna ada untukku, Baek. Terima kasih dan aku mencintaimu."

Ia bisa mendengar tawa halus dari kekasihnya itu. Sekaligus membuatkan hatinya menghangat.

" Aku juga, Sehunna. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu..."

Mengabaikan senyuman menggoda dari Minhyuk, wajah memerah Hana dan pelanggan yang datang, Sehun menjinjitkan kakinya untuk melabuhkan kecupan di dahi lelaki itu.

Benang merah ku, iya, Tuhan, izinkan aku untuk tetap mengenggam benang merah ini.

See ya in next chapter. _


End file.
